Diario activo de un malentendido del tipo B3
by Isis Temptation
Summary: Ambos son el uno para el otro, su amor no es imposible ni existe ser malvado que quiera separarlos. ¿Qué podría entonces dificultar tanto una relación que a simple vista parece perfecta? A veces, un malentendido o dos pueden lograr lo impensable -FINAL!
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Era un día lluvioso cuando lo pensé. En realidad todo el día había estado húmedo. Salí de mi casa hacia la universidad y el paisaje era húmedo, continuó estando así durante las clases, y cuando volví a casa seguía húmedo.

Era un día húmedo.

A estas alturas ya alguien se habrá maravillado de mi logística, pero no es de eso que voy a hablar. Soy una persona normal: vivo en una casa de ladrillo, estudio una carrera, escucho música, leo cualquier cosa que me parezca lo suficientemente interesante y veo la tele como cualquier otro, aunque casi nunca voy al cine ni hablo por teléfono.

Sin embargo un día decidí comenzar a escribir algunas de las millones de cosas que me pasan por la cabeza a cada hora y ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Simple y llana, sin mayor ciencia. O al menos es más fácil de explicar que el porqué la integral y la derivada de la función exponencial natural son exactamente iguales no sólo entre sí, sino a la misma función exponencial.

Pero tampoco estoy aquí para hablar de eso y ni siquiera importa realmente quién soy ni lo que hago en esta vida.

Éste es un prefacio y, por lo tanto, en él hablaré de lo que me tiene aquí escribiendo y a alguien del otro lado de la computadora, en cualquier lugar, leyendo, y es algo tiene un nombre: "Diario activo de un malentendido tipo B-3".

Pero ¿qué es un "malentendido tipo B-3", seguramente se preguntarán y he ahí el porqué de este prólogo. Por tanto, no me molestaré en contar la historia de cómo surgió la trama para el guión, sino de cómo surgió el nombre del mismo:

Un día hablaba con Dios (para quien no sepa cómo se puede hablar con Dios, asistan a una clase de Fisicoquímica y dejen su mente volar un poco), y le conté sobre la trama de esta historia. Él muy atentamente me escuchó y me preguntó cuál sería el título que utilizaría. "No sé", le dije y comenzaba a frustrarme por ello. Entonces él me sonrió y me dijo: "¿Por qué no lo llamas _Diario activo de un malentendido tipo B-3_?"

Como cualquiera podrá suponer, yo me quedé igual que si me hubiera explicado la Teoría de la Relatividad en coreano.

"¿Qué?" fue lo más lógico que pude decir, de modo que él me miró con su bondad infinita y me habló con la paciencia de un padre que trata de hacerle entender a su hijo de 4 años que una luciérnaga no es un extraterrestre.

"Mira," me dijo, "hay muchos tipos de malos entendidos entre los humanos, y eso lo sé muy bien porque fui yo quien los creó." Esto tenía sentido, pensé yo. "Sin embargo, como todo debe tener un orden en este universo, los he clasificado en cinco ramas principales:

"A- Son aquellos en los que se confunde la identidad del individuo. En estos entran desde conflictos existenciales del "yo", hasta el hecho de confundir a una persona con otra.

"B- Aquellos en los que se malinterpretan sociedad y sexualidad.

"C- Son todos los malos entendidos del tipo orgánico,

"D- Cuando se interpreta incorrectamente la intención detrás de una acción y,

"E- Que son las confusiones que se generan por ambigüedades lingüísticas."

Magnífico, pensaba yo¡esto era mejor que tener la respuesta de quiénes somos y a dónde vamos! Pero tenía una duda…

"¿Y en qué clase entra cuando confundes un color con otro?" le pregunté.

"Eso se llama Daltonismo, pequeña, y entra en la clasificación del tipo orgánico, por supuesto. Pero las que ahora nos interesan para tu trama son las del tipo B".

"¿De sociedad y sexualidad?"

"Así es. Verás, todas estas ramas están divididas en otras a su vez, y éstas en otras más, como un árbol con sus cientos de bifurcaciones. La clasificación B incluye, entre otras:

"B-1: Cuando se piensa que una relación de amistad es en realidad una relación de pareja. Aquí tenemos otras 10 divisiones. Ésta es una rama muy importante en la vida del ser humano, así como una de las más aplicadas. Tú fic también contiene algo de esto.

"B-2: Cuando se confunde a la pareja con algún familiar o viceversa. Ésta tiene 4 subdivisiones y 3 cláusulas.

"B-3: Cuando se confunden las preferencias sexuales de una persona…"

"¡Es ésa!" exclamé yo sin siquiera darme cuenta de que interrumpía a mi estimado Señor. Dios me sonrió.

"Y, claro está, todas las clasificaciones se aplican de forma activa o reflexiva; es decir, que el confundido puede ser tanto otra persona con respecto a ti, como tú misma".

Ahora todo estaba claro para mí. Entonces agradecí a Dios su valiosa ayuda –uno nunca debe olvidar agradecer un favor- y decidí que había llegado la hora de poner un poco de atención al regordete bonachón que daba la clase; un simpático sujeto de negro bigote que siempre llega tarde y termina la clase temprano.

Explicado esto pues, me dispongo a dejarles continuar con la lectura de esta historia que he concebido con la mayor sencillez y, ante todo, para descansar –y hacerles descansar también- del yugo del drama, ya que es suficiente con lo que la vida nos hace pasar día con día, y con el fin de demostrar, además, que una trama se puede enredar hasta el límite sin necesidad de hacer pasar a los inocentes personajes por las penas más amargas.

Así pues, cedo este espacio a dos escritores bastante más tímidos que yo, pero igual de imaginativos, pues serán ellos justamente quienes nos introducirán en este intrincado guión…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la autora: _¿Todavía tengo el descaro de poner una nota? Bueno, sí, un poco. En fin, como ven he llegado con nuevo fic. Nunca había puesto un prefacio, pero preferí anticiparme a las preguntas que podrían surgir con el título que he escogido para esta trama. ¿Qué opinan de mi prólogo? Creo que es la introducción más adecuada que puedo darle a un guión de carácter ligero. Ya ustedes juzgarán.


	2. 13 de julio

**I**

_Jueves 13 de julio._

La verdad no sé cómo empezar. Estoy sentada frente a mi _laptop _en mi recámara y ni siquiera sé bien por qué. Hace mucho que no escribo algo sobre mí y no recuerdo muy bien cómo se hacía…

En fin, creo que debo empezar por el principio: decir quién soy…

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y vivo en una pequeña y tranquila ciudad llamada Tomoeda, no muy lejos de Tokio… o vivía.

A mis 24 años acabo de mudarme a Kyoto. Acabo de aceptar un contrato como solista con el Coro de la Ciudad y llevo una semana viviendo en un apartamento cercano a nuestro foro de ensayo. Estudié mi licenciatura en la Escuela Superior de Canto en mi ciudad natal y he hecho algunas presentaciones en Tomoeda y en los alrededores desde entonces…

En fin, no estoy aquí para contar cómo fue que llegué a este lugar. Entonces¿por qué si no? Ni yo misma lo sé, supongo que siento necesidad de hablar con alguien (y no me avergüenza admitirlo). Mi madre, Sonomi Daidouji, es una mujer muy ocupada, aunque no me quejo por ello, ya que siempre ha sido así; no tengo padre desde que tengo memoria (murió cuando yo tenía 5 años y apenas si lo recuerdo), y sin embargo no siento que tenga un conflicto freudiano por eso; pero a quienes más extraño son a mis amigos, que se quedaron en Tomoeda, aunque algunos tomaron otros caminos, como el caso de mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, que se ha ido a China con su esposo, Li Xiao-Lang –con quien, por cierto, siempre supe que terminaría casándose.

Así que, después de todo, aunque realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, ya no me queda alguien con quién platicar.

Como he dicho, hace mucho que no escribo nada. Mi vida en Tomoeda era de lo más tranquila (sin llegar al aburrimiento). Si llevaba un diario con anterioridad fue ya hace mucho, y esto era debido a Sakura, cuya vida cambió un día al descubrir que poseía poderes mágicos…

¡Cuántas aventuras no vivimos entonces! Éramos como un caballero y su escudero, como Don Quijote y Sancho Panza; ella atrapaba las Cartas Clow –unas cartas mágicas muy traviesas- y yo filmaba cada una de sus hazañas y lo escribía todo por las noches, una especie de "bitácora de la fiel acompañante". Gracias a eso conocimos a más personas que eran como Sakura; todas muy fuertes: Li Mei-Ling (la prima de Xiao-Lang), Hiragizawa Eriol, Mizuki Kaho (nuestra profesora de la primaria¡vaya sorpresa nos dio cuando supimos su identidad!)… Además de otras sorpresas…

Sin embargo ya hace mucho de eso, y nuevamente estoy divagando. Así que volveré al presente. A Sakura y Syaoran -como habituamos decirle a nuestro amigo en japonés- no los he visto desde su boda, hace ya 3 meses, igual que a la profesora Mizuki, Mei-Ling y Eriol; todos fueron a la boda. Tampoco he hablado con el señor Kinomoto y apenas si logré despedirme de mi madre antes de mudarme de Tomoeda. Aunque ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarme a Touya-san, el hermano de Sakura, aquí en Kyoto. Él es pianista en el Coro desde hace 5 años, aunque yo no lo sabía hasta que lo vi en el primer ensayo, justamente sentado frente al negro piano de cola. No he hablado mucho con él aún, siempre fue un poco distante y hace mucho que no lo veía. Es como conocer a alguien y empezar desde el principio, aunque con esa incómoda sensación que siempre queda al saber que ambos compartimos muchas cosas en común.

Además me enteré de que Yukito-san también está en la ciudad. Yukito-san era un amigo de Touya-san y Sakura en Tomoeda. Sé que él es psicólogo y he oído que tiene renombre en la región. Espero verlo pronto, es una persona muy agradable y tengo buenos recuerdos de él, me pregunto cómo le irá…

En cuanto al coro, apenas comienzo a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. Los tengo de todo tipo: enojones, amables, lobos solitarios, extrovertidos, tímidos, divertidos…

Hoy fui a tomar un café con las chicas después del ensayo. Hay otras tres nuevas en el coro que entraron al mismo tiempo que yo, de modo que las demás se encargaron de informarnos algunas cosas, incluyendo las reglas más importantes a seguir. ¿Que cuáles son? Oh, son sólo 3:

1. Nunca bebas _sake_ antes de un ensayo o presentación.  
2. Nunca levantes la voz al Maestro y,  
3. Nunca te pelees con el encargado del vestuario.

Ah, y casi olvidaba una última que casi me hace reír…

4. Nunca te metas con Touya Kinomoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la Autora: _así es. Como han podido adivinar, esta historia tratará sobre mi pareja favorita: T&T! Por lo pronto al menos sabemos el por qué de una parte del nombre: el fic se llevará a cabo a través de los diarios de estos dos personajes. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que es un estilo en el que nunca he escrito, además de que estoy inovándome totalmente con esto del género cómico y tranquilo. ¡Dejen Reviews!


	3. 24 de julio

_Qué tal, lo prometido. Una semana, aunque acabo de llegar de... Ah, no importa. En fin, cumplo y los dejo con la continuación...

* * *

__24 de Julio._

Hoy es lunes… un aburrido lunes, como todos. Estamos en mitad del verano y hay una tormenta eléctrica allá afuera. Se ha ido la luz de mi apartamento y no tengo nada mejor qué hacer que prender mi _laptop_ y sentarme a ver qué hago. No hay señal de red, de modo que he pasado la última media hora jugando solitario, pero estoy francamente harto. Quizás por eso estoy escribiendo sin saber realmente qué decir (oh, sorpresa… porque ya llevo 5 líneas).

Ahora que lo pienso, Yukito dice que algunos liberan sus sentimientos reprimidos con papel y lápiz…

Posiblemente, pero eso a mí no me importa, porque esto no es usar "papel y lápiz".

En fin, mi nombre es Touya Kinomto y tengo 31 años, mi signo zodiacal es Piscis y… Ah, perfecto, siento que estoy escribiendo una descripción para una de esas revistas baratas que unen parejas desesperadas…

Patético.

Bueno, llevo viviendo en Kyoto ya unos 11 años, desde que me vine de Tomoeda (mi ciudad natal), donde estudiaba Ingeniería en Sistemas, para estudiar música en el Conservatorio Nacional (sí, un cambio un tanto brusco, lo sé; lo mismo me dijeron todos). Sin embargo no he vivido solo todo este tiempo: al principio viví con mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, Yukito Tsukishiro, que también vino a estudiar a Kyoto, aunque él lo hizo antes que yo y en el campo de la Psicología, en la Universidad; de modo que apenas llevo viviendo solo desde los 25 años, cuando Yukito decidió mudarse a un piso arriba de su consultorio, cerca del centro.

Aunque ahora Yukito no es la única cara familiar por aquí. Hace unas dos semanas llegó también Tomoyo Daidouji, amiga de mi hermana –Sakura- desde la infancia, e hija de Sonomi Daidouji, prima de mi madre (que murió cuando yo tenía 10 años); de modo que, en cierta forma, también resulta ser una pariente muy lejana. Creo que no veía a Tomoyo desde el día en que mi hermana se casó con ese mocoso que se la llevó a China y que cree que así podrá librarse de mí, pero más le vale no hacerle nada a mi _imouto_ o…

Ah, acaba de volver la luz…

No, ya se volvió a ir.

Creo que he olvidado mencionar algo de lo que hago: soy pianista en el Coro de la Ciudad de Kyoto desde hace cinco años, y fue ahí precisamente donde hace unas semanas me encontré con Tomoyo, que ha entrado como soprano **(1)**. Yo era apenas un adolescente la primera vez que la escuché, pero aún entonces supe que ella tenía una hermosa voz y que aspiraba a llegar alto. Apenas era una niña, pero era fácil ver que algún día cantaría profesionalmente, aunque sinceramente no la oía desde que ella y mi hermana se graduaron de la primaria, cuando el coro de la escuela interpretó algunas melodías durante la ceremonia. Poco tiempo después, me mudé y difícilmente la he visto desde entonces…

En estos días no he tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con ella, los ensayos son un poco largos ahora que la temporada está cerca y todos terminan cansados. Apenas he podido saludarla un par de veces, pero con frecuencia sé que me está mirando. No la culpo, soy la única cara conocida para ella y debe sentirse sola en una ciudad tan grande. Supongo que uno de estos días la invitaré a comer o algo así, aunque tendrá que ser cuando no esté con la _mezzo _**(2)**, esas tipas escandalosas que siempre están brincando y gritando como locas. Sakura me pidió que cuidara bien de Tomoyo en cuanto supo que vendría para acá, pero… creo que tendría que comenzar por separarla de esas maniacas antes de que le metan ideas raras en la cabeza, o quizás debería apartarla primero de Sohma-san y Shinto-san, dos de los miembros del coro; siempre andan rondando a las mujeres y no se han alejado de ella desde que la vieron pro primera vez. Esos sujetos son como la peste y nunca he oído una palabra inteligente de sus labios –por más que hablen sin parar.

Ah, por cierto, hoy recibí una carta –otra –de "amor". De pronto aparecen sobre mi banco, las teclas, o incluso entre las cuerdas de mi piano. Hace unas semanas que no me llegaban, más bien parecen llegar por temporadas, aunque nunca traen remitente –y, sinceramente, creo que así es mejor-, y no es difícil saber por qué después de lo ocurrido con Hibiya-san, que se encargó de que todos supieran que la había rechazado. No dejó de llorar por semanas y ahora todos juran que soy un ogro insensible que juega con los sentimientos de las personas.

Quizás así sea mejor. Al menos ya no se meten conmigo… mucho.

Ah, ya volvió la luz. Perfecto. Ahora espero que no se vuelva a ir, necesito darme un baño y detestaría tener que hacerlo a oscuras…

Aunque llevaré una vela conmigo por si las dudas…

* * *

**(1) Soprano. **Es la voz más aguda de la mujer. Su registro oscila entre Mi3 y La4. Es la que habitualmente soporta la melodía principal. 

**(2) Mezzo. **Touya s refiere a las _Mezzo-soprano. _Es la voz más habitual de las mujeres, su registro se sitúa entre el de las sopranos y las contraltos.

_Imouto: _Hermana menor.

_Notas de la autora: hmm, nuevo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como verán, esta vez ha sido Touya quien escribe. Así será este formato, estaremos turnándonos entre ambos. ¿Por qué? Oh, conocerán la razón muy pronto. _

_Además, no más "continuará", jajaja, porque en un diario uno nunca pone "Continuará..." ¿o sí? Jeje. Como dije, esto será diferente a lo que he hecho y tiene que ser así en todos los sentidos._

_Quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado reviews, me alegra que esta historia esté siendo de su agrado, por más sencilla que sea. ¡Gracias a todos!_


	4. 1 de agosto

_Y continuamos con esta historia. ¿Ahora de quién es el turno? Pues de Tomoyo!_

_Y finalmente se revelará uno de los problemas de este fic (Isis sonríe con malicia)...__

* * *

__Martes, 1 de Agosto._

Aquí estoy otra vez…

Ya llevo 3 semanas en Kyoto y creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme. Ayer hablé con okaa-san, que regresó a Tomoeda de uno de sus viajes de negocios, y todo está bien en casa. Hoy hubo ensayo general, el viernes comienza la temporada y desde hace casi un mes comenzaron a vender los boletos para las primeras presentaciones. Tocaremos sólo dos semanas en Kyoto y después estaremos viajando por varias ciudades. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Además, hoy Touya-san me invitó a comer¡puedo jurar que se comió 3 platos de _ramen _**(1)**! Hablamos de muchas cosas y en general me divertí mucho con él. Me dio varios consejos sobre el coro y me dijo que no me juntara mucho con las _mezzo_, y no lo culpo: las chicas son un poco cabeza huecas. También me advirtió algo sobre Sohma-kun y Shinto-kun, cosa que me extrañó. Sohma-kun es uno de los _tenores_ **(2),** mientras que Shinto-kun es el único _contratenor_ **(3)** (¡así es, tenemos contratenor! Nunca había conocido a uno en persona), pero a mí me parecen dos sujetos muy agradables. Siempre me ofrecen su ayuda y no hay día que no me inviten a comer en el descanso o a cenar después del ensayo. Son dos buenos amigos y no me molesta en absoluto que sean _gay_.

Por cierto, hay muchos homosexuales en el coro, incluyendo algunas mujeres, y es por eso que me cuentan que seguido se crean confusiones. Yo misma me he confundido ya un par de veces. En ocasiones ya no sé quién _es_ y quién _no_ _es_, y es que no lo aparentan. No son todos afeminados, como suelen pintarlos, o mujeres que se creen hombres; y puedo asegurar que actúan como cualquier otra persona. Los estereotipos no sirven de mucho aquí, casi parece otro mundo…

En fin… Hoy, después de la comida, Touya-san me dio su teléfono y me dijo que podía buscarlo si necesitaba alguna ayuda. Creo que lo haré algún día, después de todo él ya ha pasado por lo mismo que yo y tuvo que acostumbrarse igual a una ciudad tan grande. Al principio de verdad pensé que sería más complicado hablar con él, después de todo ya lo había dicho antes: no había tenido una conversación –propiamente dicha- con él desde la primaria, a excepción de algunos saludos aquí y allá cada vez que él iba a visitar a su familia a Tomoeda, o cuando los Kinomoto me invitaban a verlo en alguna presentación cuando él tocaba de solista. Pero hoy la conversación fue muy fluida (a excepción del principio, porque ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir) y me platicó sobre lo que suele hacer en Kyoto para entretenerse, incluso me dio consejos sobre algunos buenos restaurantes y qué calles no debo tomar cuando haya tormenta.

¿Cómo es Touya-san, dirán. Ah, creo que no lo he descrito aún. Es muy guapo y alto –el más alto del Coro-, juraría que me saca como 30 centímetros, de modo que me siento muy pequeña a su lado, pero no me importa, creo que ya me acostumbré. Tiene el cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, y los ojos pequeños y oscuros también, como chocolates, y su mirada es muy profunda. Tiene la piel bronceada y un cuerpo muy atlético con sus anchos hombros, que siempre me hacían sentir como una insignificante cucaracha cuando era pequeña. Da la apariencia de ser muy serio y amargado –todo el tiempo está frunciendo el ceño-, y nuestros compañeros guardan mucho las distancias con él por eso (por algo las _mezzo _me hablaron sobre la "cuarta regla"), pero yo sé que él no es así. Recuerdo que siempre se preocupaba mucho por Sakura-chan cuando ella se metía en problemas, aunque intentaba fingir que no le importaba. La molestaba mucho para disimular el cariño que le tenía y, cada vez que podía, le jugaba bromas pesadas y le ponía sobrenombres.

En fin, ha cambiado después de todo este tiempo, pero no demasiado. Sigue siendo sarcástico y se burló varias veces de mí mientras comíamos. Hacía comentarios muy serios mientras hablaba y yo no me daba cuenta de que en realidad eran bromas hasta que no lo veía luchando por no reír¡y sólo me enteraba porque soy muy observadora (modestia aparte, claro)!

En resumen, hoy fue un día muy agradable. Touya-san me prometió que me llevaría a algunos lugares de Kyoto antes de que tengamos que salir de gira con el coro. Por esta parte estoy muy feliz, ya siento que puedo hablarle de todo, aunque iré con cuidado, después de todo él no deja de ser un hombre reservado, pero creo que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos.

¿Amigos? Sí, así es, _sólo_ amigos, y nada más. Y no es por la famosa Cuarta Regla (no meterse con Touya Kinomoto), sino por lo que ya dije antes¡Casi todo el mundo aquí es _gay_! Y, por supuesto, Touya-san no es la excepción.

* * *

**(1) Ramen. **Es un plato que consiste en una sopa de fideos de trigo al estilo chino, sazonada con salsa de soja, y finalmente cubiertos con cerdo hervido, pasta de pescado _naruto_, brotes de bambú y vegetales como la espinaca o el _komatsuna_ (una especie de repollo chino). 

**(2) Tenor. **Es la voz aguda de los hombres, suele oscilar entre Si2 y Sol3

**(3) Contratenor. **Es la voz más aguda de hombre que alcanza el registro de una contralto. Esta voz requiere un entrenamiento y preparación especial, no suele ser una voz habitual en ningún coro. Un claro ejemplo puede ser _Farinelli_, si acaso alguien ha visto la película.

_Notas de la Autora: _Ah, esperen, tengo que repetirlo: "Y, por supuesto, Touya-san no es la excepción"… JAJAJA… ¿ahora comprenden el por qué del título de esta historia? Oh, sí, me divertiré mucho con esto. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y ya saben, comentarios, dudas, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que quieran, pueden hacerlo todo en su review. Por supuesto, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me están apoyando con este raro fic.


	5. 7 de agosto

_Y seguimos cumpliendo con nuestra promesa de la semana. Sí, sé que no he actualizado Acuarela... les doy permiso de regañarme, me lo merezco.

* * *

_

_7 de Agosto._

Lunes, lunes…

¿Qué tengo contra los lunes? Pues, en mi opinión, el lunes es el día más aburrido de la semana, y no es nada agradable que escojan un día tan tedioso para darnos un tiempo libre.

Así es, mientras que todo el mundo se divierte los fines de semana, nosotros sólo tenemos los lunes de descanso. Todos los días son de ensayo y presentaciones. Acaba de pasar el fin de semana y es precisamente cuando tenemos más presentaciones que hacer, ya que es cuando la gente normal que puede salir a divertirse llena el foro.

De cualquier manera, apenas ha empezado la temporada y por fin mis ingresos regresan. Cuando no hay temporada los eventos son muy esporádicos y tengo que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo dando clases de piano privadas (y esos mocosos siempre son un fastidio). La paga del coro, aunque es muy buena cada nueva temporada, no es siempre estable y depende precisamente de ésta. Ahora, gracias a eso, tuvimos unos días muy atareados. Siempre ocurre lo mismo con las primeras presentaciones, pero se normaliza con el tiempo, conforme los más novatos (que son los que impregnan el ambiente con sus nervios) se van adaptando.

Hoy finalmente pudimos descansar un poco y pensé que no sería mala idea invitar a Tomoyo al zoológico. El zoológico de Kyoto es mucho más grande y diverso que el que tenemos en Tomoeda y a Tomoyo le encantó. Corría por todos lados filmándolo todo con su cámara y tomando fotos como cuando era niña. Era así precisamente como yo la recordaba: siempre cargando su cámara aquí y allá. Me contó también de un incidente que mi hermana tuvo con las _famosas _Cartas Clow –un mago desquiciado del siglo no-sé-qué que tuvo la _maravillosa_ idea de poner a mi _imouto_ y a mi mejor amigo en peligro- en el zoológico de Tomoeda. Me dijo que con la ayuda de un elefante y su cría atraparon a una carta a la que le gustaba presumir su fuerza. Es la primera vez que alguien accede a decirme abiertamente algo sobre lo que hacían… y ahora comprendo por qué: no querían que supiera hasta qué límite se arriesgaba Sakura cada vez que salía en esa loca cacería con su peluche lunático –un condenado león del tamaño de mi mano que presume de ser muy poderoso-, aunque ya me imaginaba algo así. En realidad ese asunto de las cartas nunca me hizo gracia y hoy se lo dije a Tomoyo:

"¿De modo que mientras ella luchaba así tú te divertías de lo lindo grabándola en video?" pero ante mi reclamo ella únicamente sonrió. Tiene una linda sonrisa, tan grande e inocente como cuando tenía 11 años y llegaba a casa con un pastel de fresas en la mano –para el peluche glotón, sin duda- y preguntando por Sakura.

"Yo sabía que todo saldría bien, porque confiaba en ella. Sakura-chan era una chica muy fuerte. Además no estaba sola, también Li-kun estaba con ella" dijo con toda la simpleza del mundo mientras yo sentía que me reventaba el hígado con la sola mención de ese chino.

"Se arriesgaba mucho" protesté y Tomoyo puso su rostro serio. Es muy raro ver seria a esa mujer y eso me extrañó.

"Lo hacía porque no quería que nadie más corriera peligro. Sakura-chan era muy responsable para su edad y trataba de evitar que alguien inocente saliera lastimado por las cartas… Ella se habría sentido culpable por haberlas liberado en primer lugar. No era fácil, Touya-san; muchas veces la vi romperse la cabeza, preocupada por encontrar una forma de encerrar a una carta escurridiza mientras que otros niños de nuestra edad salían a divertirse y tenían por mayor obligación hacer la tarea. Sakura-chan tenía muchas responsabilidades, pero no quería preocupar ni arriesgar a nadie más, menos aún a su familia. Incluso a mí no me lo habría dicho jamás de no ser porque la descubrí un día. Pero yo no tenía poderes, así que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla a mí manera, e intentar darle algo de fortaleza".

Me rendí y di el tema por concluido. Supe que había logrado molestar un poco a Tomoyo. Ahora que lo pienso, en cierta forma lo que hice fue reclamarle por algo que no era su culpa, y que además pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Tomoyo defiende mucho a Sakura; la admira mucho, y ahora veo por qué son tan buenas amigas. Estoy seguro que, de haber podido, ella habría hecho mucho más para ayudar a mi _imouto._ No lo había visto de esa manera hasta esta tarde…

Después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema y esta chica volvió a su _Hiperactive Mode._ Realmente tiene mucha energía y casi podría jurar que grabó 3 horas de nuestra pequeña visita al zoológico. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No sé, porque sólo estuvimos ahí dos horas y media.

Al final la dejé en su departamento, ya era casi de noche. La invité a cenar, pero dijo que esperaba una llamada de Sonomi-san y sólo tuvimos tiempo de comprar unos _hot-dogs_ en el camino. No vive lejos del foro, y a unos diez minutos de mi departamento en coche y…

Hmmm, estoy divagando y detesto hacer eso. En fin, creo que después de todo el lunes no fue tan aburrido como pensé que sería. No es lo mismo que un sábado o un domingo, pero no está del todo mal. La ciudad está sola mientras todos trabajan y pudimos esparcirnos a nuestras anchas en el zoológico sin manadas humanas empujándonos aquí y allá. Analizándolo bien, tiene sus ventajas.

A fin de cuentas, quizás los lunes no sean _tan_ malos. Quizás sea peor un martes, o un miércoles –¿quién no odia estar a mitad de la semana?-, pero no un lunes.

Se le está acabando la batería a esta cosa –sí, estoy en la _laptop_ otra vez-. Está bien, mejor detenerse antes de hacer de esto un libro. En primer lugar¿Por qué demonios estoy escribiendo? No sé, probablemente algún Ser Supremo lo sabrá… o quizás Yukito también pueda sacar alguna de sus interesantes conclusiones y compartírmela.

Por cierto, Tomoyo me prometió que me daría una copia de la película cuando la edite.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Listo. ¿Les ha gustado? En lo personal este capítulo me gusta mucho. Me gusta mucho cada vez que escribe Touya. Tiene un humor muy peculiar y me divierto de lo lindo con él. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hemos conocido un poco más de Touya-kun y su relación con Tomoyo, así como su opinión de las Cartas Clow y la empresa por atraparlas._

_Quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews y espero seguir recibiéndolos. Y no se desesperen por Acuarela. Hago lo posible por seguir adelante y espero poder subir algo pronto._

_Ja ne! _


	6. 13 de Agosto

_Una semana! Bien, lo hice otra vez. Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo. Espero que sea de su agrado...

* * *

_

_Domingo, 13 de Agosto._

¡Ufff, estoy muerta!

Son las 2:45 am y apenas acabo de bañarme para ir a la cama. Hoy fue un día muy agitado: fue el cumpleaños de Kentarou-kun (Sohma-kun, el contratenor; me ha insistido hasta el cansancio que lo llame por su nombre) y lo festejamos. Por la tarde lo llevamos a comer _Kuchigaware _**(1)** a casa de Kasumi-kun (Shinto-kun, el tenor; también me ha rogado que le llame por su nombre, así que no me quedó de otra que aceptar a cambio de que ellos me digan solamente Tomoyo).

Kasumi-kun preparó la comida –de verdad es un gran cocinero-, y se encargó de que todo el ambiente fuera muy tradicional. Ahí estábamos varios del coro, creo que éramos 11 en total, pero las horas se pasaron tan rápido que apenas si alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo para la presentación de la noche.

Hoy hubo cupo lleno en el teatro, ya que es sábado, y todo salió bien. Al final, uno de los muchachos entregó un enorme ramo de rosas a Kentarou-kun. Fue un gesto muy tierno y a todos nos conmovió…

Bueno, a _casi_ todos. El único que ni siquiera se acercó a felicitarlo fue Touya-san. Incluso creo que estaba un poco enojado: no dejó de mirar a Kentarou-kun durante toda la velada y esto deprimió a nuestro querido contratenor, como me contó más tarde…

En fin, creo que Sawada-kun (el chico que le dio las rosas) siente algo por Kentarou-kun. Bueno, en realidad todos saben eso, incluso Kentarou-kun, pero, a pesar de que ha estado insistiendo por casi un año (o eso me dijo una de las chicas), aún no es correspondido. Sohma-kun no es una mala persona y no le gusta rechazar a alguien que muere por él. Es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos azules muy sonrientes, además de que es muy varonil cuando está en público y su personalidad atrae tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Es muy amigable y siempre procura ser gentil cuando declina desde una invitación hasta una declaración de amor (que le llegan por montones). "No me gusta romper corazones, sé lo que se siente", suele decir con una triste sonrisa.

Es por eso que todos en el coro le queremos. El único que le muestra una abierta antipatía es Touya-san. Touya-san es muy diferente en el trabajo a como lo es en realidad, y no me extraña que todos piensen que está amargado, incluso creo que yo lo pensaría si no le conociera bien. El lunes pasado fui al zoológico con él y me divertí en grande, y creo que los demás no tendrían una opinión de él si lo vieran como yo lo veo. En los ensayos y cuando está con el coro él se muestra frío, pero en cambio no deja de hacer bromas cuando salimos a algún lado a comer; en el teatro apenas si dice palabra -únicamente se limita a tocar el piano y comer en un lugar apartado en los descansos-, mientras que en el zoológico se la pasaba diciendo las cosas más curiosas sobre los animales (¡Yo no sabía que los delfines eran lo únicos, aparte del hombre, que podían sentir placer sexual!), y no cesaba de molestarme y preguntarme 'por qué demonios tenía que grabar cada cosa, hasta cuando pasaba una mosca'.

Cuando estoy con Touya-san me siento en confianza. Quisiera que todos lo vieran así¿es tan difícil? Creo que sí…

No comprendo entonces por qué Kentarou-kun le desagrada tanto. Pienso que si le diera una oportunidad llegarían a ser buenos amigos. Sin embargo hace unos días que tengo una teoría…

Kentarou-kun es, hasta cierto punto, muy parecido a Yukito-san, el viejo amigo de Touya. Recuerdo que, cuando aún era una niña, a Sakura-chan le gustaba el joven Yukito. Sin embargo pronto descubrimos que a Yukito-san le gustaba Touya-san, y viceversa. Ambos eran los mejores amigos e iban juntos a todos lados (como Sakura-chan y yo), pero era evidente que había algo más entre ellos. Incluso Touya-san le entregó toda su energía a Yukito-san cuando él estuvo a punto de desaparecer (literalmente) y no podía mantener a esa otra personalidad suya: Yue, el Juez de las Cartas. El pobre Touya-san quedó agotado y no tuvo energías por varios días después de eso…

En fin, eso es otra historia y nunca terminaría de escribir si la contara. Lo que quería decir es que, ya que Kentarou-kun se parece tanto a Yukito-san, he pensado que, quizás (sólo quizás), Touya-san siente algo por él, sólo que no quiere admitirlo y lo esconde tras una máscara de desprecio. Después de todo, así ha sido siempre el hermano de mi querida amiga: no le gusta demostrar lo que siente; e incluso quizás haya sentido celos cuando Sawada-kun le dio ese ramo de flores a nuestro sensible contratenor.

Fue eso mismo lo que le dije a Kentarou-kun más tarde. Tras la presentación fuimos él, Kasumi-kun y Haruka-san (una de las _mezzo_) a un pequeño bar cerca del teatro. Kentarou-kun bebió un poco más de la cuenta y terminó confesándonos a los tres que estaba "total y absolutamente" enamorado de Touya-san.

"Lo sabía, nadie puede resistirse a ese hombre", comentó Haruka-san y todos reímos. Creí que era una broma, pero después Kasumi-kun comentó que a él también le había gustado por un tiempo, y que incluso le había escrito un anónimo. Haruka-san comenzó a reír a carcajadas y dijo que ella había hecho lo mismo. Yo, entretanto, estaba muda; no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Kentarou-kun y Kasumi-kun son hombres y es natural que les guste un homosexual como Touya-san (aunque no les haga caso), pero Haruka-san es una hermosa mujer y llama mucho la atención de los hombres. ¿Cómo puede gustarle entonces alguien como Touya-san? Pero eso no era todo, después me enteré de otra revelación más increíble:

"Creo que todos los que ponen un pie en el coro se han enamorado de Kinomoto-san, aunque sea por una temporada" fueron las palabras de Kasumi-kun. "Una vez escuché que un _hetero_ se había vuelto _homo_ sólo por él, y que una lesbiana de toda la vida estaba loca por él"

Las cosas que uno puede escuchar estando entre estas ocurrentes personas…

"¿Por qué será?" preguntó Haruka-san mientras bebía otra copa. "¿Qué tiene ese hombre que lo vuelve tan irresistible?"

Pero nuestro querido Kentarou-kun tenía la respuesta…

"Es frío, distante, seco, sarcástico, cortante y misterioso… ¡y terriblemente sexy!" Kentarou meneaba la cabeza como un adolescente enamorado. "Creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan atractivo: lo intrigante que es; uno siente curiosidad desde la primera vez que lo ve".

"¿Curiosidad?" reía Kasumi-kun, "Perdóname, pero no lo creo¡Lo primero que yo sentí fueron unas ganas tremendas de llevármelo a la cama y…!" omitiré lo que dijo; Kasumi-kun es el más vulgar de todos y más aún cuando bebe, y ahora prácticamente se revolcaba sobre la mesa a carcajadas. El pobre Kentarou-kun, que hablaba en serio de sus sentimientos, se ponía más y más triste cada vez. Me dio lástima verlo así e intenté tranquilizarlo. Le expuse entonces mi teoría sobre Touya-san con cada detalle. Al final los 3 estaban sorprendidos; ninguno había oído hablar antes de Yukito-san, ninguno le conocía siquiera una pareja, por lo que no se habían aventurado siquiera a averiguar si Touya-san era _homo_ o no.

"Vaya, y yo que creí que era uno de los pocos _normales_" se quejó Haruka-san con su humor de siempre. "¿Por qué los mejores tienen que ser siempre _gay_s, mafiosos o casados?"

"Porque así es la vida, querida, y lo siento mucho, pero siempre supe que Kinomoto-san era de los _míos_" se burlaba Kasumi con su amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos con sus gestos femeninos, que sólo muestra frente a algunos pocos. Pero entretanto yo me sentía (y aún no puedo evitarlo) como una traidora¡Ellos no lo sabían! Y eso significa que Touya-san lo había mantenido en secreto por alguna razón. Seguramente le costó mucho ocultar algo así en un ambiente tan torcido como el del coro y, más aún, por tantos años. ¡Y ahí estaba yo, abriendo la bocota!

Me sentí horrible y les pedí a los tres que no dijeran nada a nadie más. Kentarou-kun y Haruka-san no hablarán, lo sé, y creo que Kasumi-kun tampoco… o al menos no estando sobrio, así que espero que no cruce palabra con nadie más hasta mañana. He estado rogando porque nada "extraordinario" suceda desde que me despedí de ellos, hace casi una hora…

¡Mientras tanto la culpa me mata! Se supone que soy su amiga y acabo de revelar su secreto, algo que él había estado guardando tan celosamente. Ahora me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que él haría si se enterara de que ando de… _chismosa._ Creo que mejor dormiré y dejaré esto por la paz de una vez. Después de todo, mañana será otro día…

* * *

**(1) Kuchigaware. **Un plato tradicional japonés. Antes, la comida se servía en un determinado orden: Primero los productos de la montaña, luego los del mar, los del campo y por último los de las ciudades. Esto se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo, pero aún se conserva en el Kuchigaware.

_Notas de la autora: Un capítulo más. Ahora vemos un poco más lo que es el humor de Tomoyo. Realmente el ambiente en el que ella se mueve es muy distinto del de Touya¿ne? Es bastante más ligero y cargado del humor de estos jóvenes perversos (aclaración: no es malo, ya verán que se divertirán con esto). Pero también tenemos algunas revelaciones que nos irán metiendo más en esta trama tergiversada. ¿Qué opinan¿Quieren más confusiones? Oh, las tendrán, lo prometo._

_¿Les gusta este fic? Sé que mi humor es un tanto raro, de modo que acepto críticas y sugerencias… ¡todas las sugerencias que quieran!_

_No olviden sus reviews!_


	7. 18 de agosto

_Me he retrasado un día, lo sé. Pero ayer ni siquiera estuve en casa. Salí a las 7.30 am a la escuela y, entre exámenes y ver a los amigos, volví hasta las 12.00 am... bueno, hasta la madrugada de hoy. Pero hoy lo he subido en cuanto pude. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_

_18 de Agosto_.

Viernes

Aquí estoy nuevamente, sin comprender todavía de dónde he sacado la maravillosa idea de escribir. Insisto: jamás llevé un diario –aunque esto probablemente no podría ser llamado un "Diario, diario"…

Pero nuevamente eso no importa. El punto es que, una vez más, por alguna razón que aún no conozco, estoy aquí escribiendo frente a esta máquina. Quizás hay una entidad sobrenatural que posee mi cuerpo y lo arrastra hasta esta silla, lo fuerza a abrir la _laptop_ y lo obliga a teclear sin cesar…

O quizás _no_. Quizás simple y sencillamente estoy descubriendo lentamente, aún sin darme cuenta del todo, que mi verdadera vocación no es el piano, sino la escritura, y que he perdido once años de mi… Por supuesto, tan seguro como de que en realidad soy la reencarnación de Mozart, que ha vuelto a este mundo para dejar a la raza humana bajo el más mágico encanto de música.

Así es, estaría más dispuesto a creer en esa maquiavélica entidad sobrenatural a pensar que algún día podría siquiera aspirar a ser escritor. Está bien leer un libro, y nada más.

Da igual.

Como dije, hoy es viernes. Acabo de llegar a casa del teatro. Toqué con el coro otra vez y me vine al terminar como siempre, aunque ahora Sohma-san me interceptó a la salida. Intentó sacarme conversación y comenzó a hacerme preguntas: "dónde vivo", "con quién salgo", "qué me gusta", "qué no me gusta"... Sinceramente ese sujeto me desagrada, y no mejora en nada la situación el que me interroguen así después del trabajo, de modo que mejor me despedí y lo dejé ahí, a solas con sud preguntas. Pero, apenas lo hube dejado, me encontré con Tomoyo. Le ofrecí llevarla a su casa y aceptó, cosa que me extrañó, pues ella suele quedarse un poco más a platicar con los demás, y sospeché que algo raro pasaba… Tenía razón¡oh, vaya si la tenía!...

"¿Por qué eres así con Kentarou-kun?" fue la primer pregunta que disparó en cuanto nos subimos al coche. Pude haberle dicho que no me agradaban los sujetos como él. Verán, Sohma-san es el clásico conquistador que se pasa la vida entre mujeres, jugando con ellas. Uno puede darse cuenta con sólo verlo siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres, hablando con ellas sin quitarse esa maldita sonrisa de la cara. Tiene la apariencia de un ángel inocente, pero en realidad es un lobo con piel de cordero. Es el típico mujeriego que sólo está al acecho de su próxima víctima: una tierna e inocente borreguita, y tengo razones de peso para sospechar que esta vez ha puesto la mirada en Tomoyo…

"¿Así, cómo?" no quería contestarle, de modo que me hice el tonto y vi de reojo que Tomoyo fruncía el ceño. Raro, ella nunca frunce el ceño; su carácter es demasiado alegre para eso.

"Sabes de qué hablo. Dime¿por qué no te agrada Kentarou-kun?" Repitió. ¿A dónde quería llegar esta mujer? Aún no lo entiendo. No me gustó que me hablara de él de esa manera. Incluso ahora creo que me molesta que llame a un sujeto como ése por su nombre de pila.

"¿Por qué te agrada a ti?" Le revertí la pregunta. Comenzaba a incomodarme que ella me acorralara así y quisiera hablarme de ese tipo.

"Es un gran hombre, si al menos te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo; es lindo y muy tierno, tiene un gran sentido del humor y una sonrisa encantadora; es muy apuesto y varonil, y sus ojos azules hacen un maravilloso contraste con su cabello negro¿no te parece?..." y la lista continuó y continuó. Miré por un momento a Tomoyo. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con emoción mientras hablaba sin cesar de este tipo. Entonces supe que él la había atrapado. ¡Tomoyo ha caído en su trampa!

Debí haberlo sabido antes. No, un momento, en realidad _lo supe_ desde antes. Fue en el cumpleaños de este desgraciado. Tomoyo se pasó todo el día con él y sus desquiciados amigos. Ese mismo día la invité a una exposición al aire libre en el centro de la ciudad, pero ella ya tenía el compromiso. Ese imbécil la ha acaparado y ella ha caído inocentemente en sus garras, sin saber que lo único que él le hará será romperle el corazón al final.

Pero prometí a Sakura que cuidaría de su amiga y eso haré. La alejaré de ese tipo a como dé lugar. Hoy mismo lo decidí, mientras llegábamos al apartamento de Tomoyo, donde ella me recordó que el martes nos vamos. Comenzaremos la gira y estaremos viajando por algunas ciudades durante un par de meses para luego volver a Kyoto; así es siempre. Ella está muy emocionada con esto, será la primera salida que haga con el coro, y sonreía como una niña mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba a su edificio.

A decir verdad, Tomoyo se ve muy bien cuando sonríe así, me recuerda a mi _imouto_, y comienzo a pensar que tendré que cuidarla igual que al monstruo. He visto cómo la miran los hombres del coro, aunque ella no se de cuenta. ¡Y se supone que es una chica observadora!

Algo me dice que esta muchacha me va a sacar canas antes de tiempo...

En fin, me voy de aquí. Creo que al final terminé escribiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Lo que es no tener nada que hacer en un aburrido viernes por la noche.

Detesto los viernes.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Así que ahora el hombre detesta los viernes. ¿Quién lo entiende? En fin, eso no importa. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un malentendido más¿no? Vaya que Touya tiene una buena imaginación… igual que Tomoyo, sin duda. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!_

_Quiero agradecer a todas las que han dejado reviews y que me apoyan en cada capítulo, por más corto que sea. También aprovecho para decir que en algún futuro cercano –espero- publicaré algo más de Acuarela. Aunque, al ritmo que va, creo que llegará antes la publicación de Moonlight Sonata. Ya veremos…_

_Ja ne!_


	8. 22 de agosto

_Lo sé, lamento la tardanza. Salí de la ciudad todo el fin de semana y apenas ayer volví por la madrugada, pero tuve escuela todo el día, de modo que sólo hasta hoy he podido hacer algo.

* * *

__Martes, 22 de Agosto._

El día es gris. Es martes por la mañana y ha estado lloviendo desde que amaneció. Veo el paisaje por la ventana. Me gusta mucho la carretera del sur, es muy bonita. Nos dirigimos en camión a nuestro primer destino: Osaka. Ha comenzado la gira y salimos desde el amanecer.

El coro tiene su propio camión (muy cómodo, por cierto), que es el mismo en el que nos estaremos moviendo por los próximos meses. Estaremos una semana en cada ciudad. Las chicas me han contado sus experiencias de viajes anteriores y realmente creo que será divertido. Kentarou-kun también ha estado muy emocionado con todo esto y me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a Sendai, su ciudad natal. Muchos en el coro son de distintas ciudades y estaremos en algunas de ellas, por eso se siente un ambiente de excitación mientras viajamos. Todos han contado ya sus planes de lo que harán cuando lleguen a su ciudad natal y eso me ha hecho sentir un poco nostálgica. No pasaremos por Tomoeda; es una ciudad demasiado pequeña y, aunque eso ya lo sabía desde antes, no puedo evitar sentir deseos de visitar a mis amigos y a _okaa-san_. No puedo creerlo¡llevo apenas un mes y medio fuera de casa y ya la extraño terriblemente! Pero al menos no soy la única…

Touya-san me ha dicho que irá a Tomoeda cuando pasemos por Tokio, que está a menos de una hora de camino. Tendremos un día libre en cada destino y él aprovechará ese tiempo en Tokio para ir a visitar a su padre. Yo tampoco he visto a Kinomoto-san en mucho tiempo, así que le he pedido a Touya-san que me lleve con él y aceptó de buena gana. ¡Ya quiero ver a okaa-san también! Aunque cierto sujeto se burle de mí por eso…

"¿No has cortado el cordón umbilical?" se ríe Touya-san cada vez que le digo que quiero llamar a casa o algo así. Me mira con esa sonrisa perversa que ponía cada vez que le hacía alguna maldad a Sakura. Realmente le encanta molestar a la gente.

Ahora él está justo a mi lado, tomando una siesta en su asiento. En realidad el camino a Osaka es muy corto, pero hay un tramo en reconstrucción y nos hemos desviado un poco. Kentarou-kun está con Kasumi-kun, frente a nosotros, y cada diez minutos Kentarou-kun se hinca en su asiento y se asoma hacia el nuestro como un niño inquieto; cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que tiene 29 años. Ya me ve y me saluda, me cuenta algo y vuelve a su lugar, aunque sé que se asoma solamente para poder ver a Touya-san dormir. Se queda contemplándolo por varios minutos, embelesado. Creo que aprovecha la oportunidad, ya que si Touya-san estuviera despierto le lanzaría una de sus famosas y aterradoras miradas.

Pero Kentarou-kun tiene razón: Touya-san se ve muy bien cuando duerme. Tiene un libro en su regazo, "El Perfume **(1)**", que ha estado leyendo desde la semana pasada. Parece que sueña con algo agradable, casi puedo jurar que sonríe un poco. Hace unos minutos no pude resistirme y le tomé una foto. Quizás se la muestre algún día… o quizás no.

Oh, ahí está Kentarou-kun otra vez, mirándolo como un niño enamorado. Me da mucha pena que Touya-san no le haga caso. El otro día intenté hablar con él al respecto, pero me respondió con puras esquivas. Es imposible sacarle algo de información al hermano de Sakura. La mayor parte del tiempo simplemente no puedo saber lo que está pensando. Sakura-chan siempre fue una chica muy transparente, pero su hermano es otra historia. No le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos, aunque cada vez estoy más segura de que efectivamente siente algo por nuestro querido _contratenor_, y la prueba la tengo justo aquí:

Ayer, lunes, tuvimos el día libre y salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Kentarou-kun, Kasumi-kun y Haruka-san me invitaron. Le dije a Touya-san que iría con ellos, pero en cuanto supo que Kentarou-kun iría insistió en acompañarnos. No habló mucho en toda la tarde, pero sí noté que siempre lo hacía cada vez que Kentarou-kun y yo nos deteníamos a hablar un poco. Creo que lo que quería era llamar la atención de este hombre tan apuesto. Además insiste en que no me junte mucho con él, pero cuando le pregunto la razón siempre cambia de tema.

¿Sentirá celos de mi amistad con él? Es posible, aunque eso no me gustaría.

Hmmm, ahora se está moviendo, aunque creo que aún no despertará. Tiene un sueño pesado, casi parece un niño que duerme. De verdad se ve muy guapo… _es _muy guapo. Creo que me enamoraría de él igual que las demás si no supiera ya que es gay, pero, aunque lo hiciera, Kentarou-kun tendría más probabilidades que yo¡al menos él es hombre!

Ah, se mueve otra vez. Creo que ahora sí está despertando. Kentarou-kun ha vuelto a su lugar también. Dejaré esto por hoy; Touya-san me comería viva si supiera lo que estoy escribiendo…

* * *

**(1) El perfume.** Un libro excelente en el que _Patrick Süskind_ nos narra la más extraordinaria historia de asesinos, aromas y sociedades extravagantes.

_Notas de la Autora: Vaya con el capítulo. Todo esto parece enredarse cada vez más. Tomoyo no deja de jurar que Touya es gay y Touya no deja de jurar que Tomoyo está loca por Kentarou-kun... Y Kentarou-kun únicamente es la triste manzana de la discordia aquí. Pero ¿qué cosas les esperan en estos viajes? Oh, muchas cosas, eso ya lo verán. Puede suceder de todo por aquí. Espero que continúen divirtiéndose con este fic, que la próxima vez será mi estimado Touya quien escriba, y vaya que es un sujeto muy especial al momento de tomar la computadora._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado sus reviews._


	9. 24 de agosto

_A tiempo. Justamente un capítulo más...

* * *

_

_24 de Agosto._

Estamos en Osaka. En estos momentos me encuentro en el balcón del hotel, viendo la ciudad a mis pies. Es de noche y todas las luces están encendidas. Osaka es una ciudad tranquila, siempre me ha gustado, y, aunque hace calor, no es algo sofocante y la brisa es excelente acá arriba.

Estamos en el séptimo piso y ésta es nuestra tercera noche aquí. Cada vez que salimos de gira se nos asignan uno o dos compañeros de cuarto –a lo largo de todo el viaje- y esta vez me tocó compartir la habitación con Aoe-san. Él está dentro hablando por teléfono y viendo la televisión. Creo que, de todos, es el mejor compañero de cuarto que he tenido hasta hoy. En primer lugar, es uno de los pocos hombres "normales" del coro. Así es, creo que hasta ahora no había mencionado que más de la mitad de los integrantes son homosexuales, en su mayoría hombres. Es algo casi enfermizo. No sé qué pasó, creo que un día Dios decidió dividir a la humanidad en grupos:

Primero se dirigió a los heterosexuales: "Ustedes, hijos míos, serán el buen rebaño. Poblarán la Tierra reproduciéndose; se amarán los unos a los otros y esparcirán mi palabra entre sus descendientes. Sin embargo habrá descarriados entre ustedes: pervertidos y depravados, infieles y polígamos, y deberán controlarse los unos a los otros".

Por lógica, después habló con los _demás_:… "En cambio ustedes, hijos míos también, aunque menos numerosos y más escandalosos, también se amarán los unos a los otros, pero no se reproducirán para controlar la población que sus otros hermanos harán crecer indiscriminadamente. Se querrán con pasión y buscarán las maneras más retorcidas de desahogar sus deseos sexuales y amarse como lo harán sus otros hermanos. Inventarán la cirugía transexual y realizarán marchas de "liberación sexual" en el mundo entero. Habrá ovejas descarriadas entre ustedes también: algunos se prostituirán, otros preferirán la perversión que ofrecen los dos sexos. Sin embargo habrá también aquellos que no quieran admitir sus preferencias y se convertirán en corredores de bolsa. Otros, en cambio, lo aceptarán y se procurarán un lugar en lar artes, que sabrán desarrollar, o explotarán sus dotes en la danza y en la música. A estos, hijos míos, les destinaré un lugar de reunión: las salas de exposición y los grandes teatros".

Y entonces la humanidad se dividió y Dios vio que era bueno…

¡Pero yo no!

Con todo lo que he dicho, si alguien llegara a leer esto pensaría que soy _homofóbico_, pero no es así. _Otoo-san_ es una persona de mente abierta y siempre nos inculcó a Sakura y a mí algo de tolerancia… y vaya que tuve que tenerla cuando todo se retorció por culpa de las "benditas" Cartas Clow…

De hecho, mi mejor amigo es gay; lo supe cuando nos graduábamos de la preparatoria, e incluso supe que él sentía algo más por mí de lo que yo sentía por él, pero en ningún momento sentí rechazo hacia él. Nuestros límites estaban claros y no podía permitir que algún prejuicio estúpido arruinara nuestra amistad. Cierto, a veces era verdaderamente incómodo estar en semejante situación –sobretodo cuando vivíamos en la misma casa-, pero él no tenía la culpa de ser gay, ni yo de que se hubiera enamorado de mí. Afortunadamente eso ya pasó. Él es feliz con un hombre que conoció hace un año y yo… pues yo sigo aquí, tocando el piano y viajando. Realmente no tengo tiempo ni ganas de conocer mujeres.

Precisamente hace un rato estuve hablando con Aoe-san de eso. No tengo idea de cómo salió el tema a colación. Veíamos tranquilamente un partido de la Liga Inglesa cuando de pronto él comenzó a hablar de mujeres:

"Oye¿qué opinas de Haruka-san?" preguntó sin más. Creo que ya había dicho algo antes de eso, pero yo estaba viendo la repetición de un penal que, definitivamente, no era penal.

Shinomori Haruka-san es una de la _mezzo_. A decir verdad, una mujer muy extrovertida para mi gusto.

"Canta muy bien" creo que dije, aunque por dentro seguía maldiciendo al árbitro. Casi podía imaginarme metiéndole el silbato por la boca con la mano hasta tocar su faringe con mi puño.

"Físicamente" repitió él.

"No está mal" y es cierto: es una mujer bonita, pero no es mi tipo. No me gusta que alcen tanto la voz ni pretendan meter sus narices en todos lados. Me recuerda a Akizuki-san, una compañera de la preparatoria que, por cierto, resultó ser otra de las "magníficas" creaciones de ese desquiciado Mago Clow.

"Pienso invitarla a salir uno de estos días. ¿Crees que acepte? No, no me mires así, ya sé que es una compañera de trabajo, pero… ¡Rayos, es tan… hmmm! Sabes a qué me refiero" sí, lo sé. "¿Y no crees que es sensual? Sinceramente hay algo en ella que _prendería_ a un oso hibernando".

Pues entonces creo que yo no soy ningún "oso hibernando", pero a este punto él ya sonreía como un maldito adolescente. Yo, por mi parte, hice lo más sensato que se puede hacer en una situación así:

"Claro" le di por su lado. Él continuó balbuceando cosas sobre lo _maravillosas_ que son las mujeres; lo mismo que dice cualquier sujeto enamorado, creo que ya me lo sé de memoria. De pronto sonó el teléfono de la habitación y me apresuré a contestar justo cuando Aoe-san me pedía alguna sugerencia para llevar a pasear a Haruka-san.

Era Tomoyo. Casi no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella últimamente, pero ahora venía como un alma salvadora. Aoe-san estaba a mi lado y sólo por eso tuve que resistirme a darle las gracias por hablar en el momento más indicado.

"Mañana iremos a la playa¿Quieres ir con nosotros?" Me preguntó. Su voz suena más aguda por teléfono pero aún así es bastante agradable al oído, aunque no tanto como en la vida real –no por nada es la mejor soprano que hemos tenido en años-. Acepté de inmediato su invitación y la escuché reír un poco.

"¿Cómo supiste en qué habitación estaba?" le pregunté y ella volvió a reír. Esta vez me sentí contagiado, vaya que me alegró el día esa muchacha.

"Tengo contactos" bromeó y escuché una voz al fondo reírse también. Cuando le pregunté quién estaba con ella, me dijo que Haruka-san era su compañera de cuarto.

"¡Haruka-san!" cuando Aoe-san gritó en mi oído supe que había estado oyendo toda la conversación. En un segundo me arrebató el teléfono y le pidió a Tomoyo que lo comunicara. Ni siquiera me dejó decirle más y ganas no me faltaron de tomar el aparato y estrellárselo en la cabeza. Si no lo hice fue porque no quiero que carguen el teléfono a mi cuenta: estoy seguro de que se rompería en su cabeza dura. Así que tomé la _laptop_, salí de la habitación y aquí estoy. Creo que ya terminó de hablar con Haruka-san, pero ya estoy muy cómodo aquí y aquí me quedaré otro rato más…

Un momento, creo que alguien me habla…

¡Ja! Era Tomoyo. Acabo de descubrir que ella se está quedando justamente en la habitación de abajo. Cuando me asomé al balcón vi su rostro de niña y sus ojos enormes y brillantes. Trae el cabello trenzado hoy, creo que ya se va a dormir. Me dijo que había salido a mirar la ciudad un rato y entonces me escuchó teclear en la computadora. "¿Qué tanto escribes¿Chateas con alguien?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, escribo una teoría sobre el origen de la vida. Hace rato vino una paloma azul y me contó toda la verdad, así que decidí sacar mi _laptop_ y escribirlo todo, con punto y coma, antes de que se me olvide".

Ella soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza. Para ser la _tierna_ amiga de mi _imouto_, debo decir que le gusta mucho el sarcasmo. O al menos siempre se parte de la risa cuando hago algún comentario por el estilo y termina haciéndome reír a mí también.

"¡Entonces no debo distraerte!" sonrió y me enfocó con su cámara. Sólo entonces noté que la traía en la mano derecha. ¿Dormirá también con ella¡La carga a todos lados!

"Muy tarde, ya lo hiciste, y deja esa cámara, no creo que puedas grabar nada en la noche" pero ella me sacó la lengua… ¡Tomoyo me sacó la lengua! Aún no puedo creerlo. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ella, ella nunca fue tan infantil como Sakura, ni siquiera cuando tenía 10 años.

"¿Nunca oíste hablar del _Nightshot_?" rió como un diablo, burlándose de mí. "¡Oyasumi, Touya-san!" y ni siquiera me dejó contestarle, desapareció y escuché la puerta de su balcón abrirse y cerrarse.

Tomoyo… esa jovencita cree que puede burlarse de mí, pero ya me las pagará.

"_Nightshot"_ ¡Ja! Ya verá...

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Ha tocado el turno de Touya. Como lo había dicho antes, me encanta cuando él escribe. Es muy sarcástico y burlón… creo que se parece un poco a mí. Además, poco le falta para hablar con Dios igual que yo. ¿Dudas¿Críticas¿Comentarios? No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Aprovecho también para mencionar que, si nada malo pasa, la próxima semana podré actualizar Acuarela. Les agradezco que me reclamen por esta historia y me hagan llegar sus opiniones, pero quiero recordarles que no he olvidado ésa ni ninguna de mis otras historias. Hago lo posible por actualizar a la brevedad, pero no siempre resulta. No soy de esos autores que dejan sus historias por 6 meses o años, y no quiero que me vean así. Una disculpa a todas._

_Para finalizar, algunos reviews que no he podido contestar de manera personal:_

_**Shie-san**: Tengo tu mail guardado por ahí, pero a estas horas ya no tengo tiempo de buscarlo, de modo que me disculparás. En fin, ya ha comenzado el viaje y vemos a un personaje más: Aoe-san. No saldrá mucho, pero tendremos algunas oportunidades para reírnos también con él. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Isuzu**: en verdad lamento mucho no haber actualizado Acuarela. Nunca ha sido mi intención que las lectoras de Acuarela se sientan relegadas. Le diré algo con toda seriedad: escribí los 10 primeros capítulos de Diario Activo de un Malentendido… en un día. Lo hice porque me di cuenta de que lo que estaba poniendo en Acuarela en esos momentos no era algo adecuado y necesitaba sacarme algunas ideas de la cabeza. Desde entonces, he estado tratando de escribir para Acuarela y Moonlight Sonata, e incluso para otro fic que he prometido a una amiga y con el que ha sucedido algo terrible (he perdido buena parte de lo que llevaba tras un "accidente"). Pero estudio una carrera (Ingeniería Quimica) e intento llevar una vida, ma'am. Las últimas 3 semanas fueron –sinceramente, y sin intentar quejarme, ya que no tengo derecho a hacerlo- infernales. Se acumularon muchos exámenes y tareas y no pude siquiera tocar mis historias. El fin de semana pasado finalmente pude respirar y salí de la ciudad para celebrar y volver con nuevos bríos. Sé que no debo excusarm, fui yo quien se adjudicó estos compromisos y no debo defraudar a mis lectores. He faltado a mi palabra y ello no me enorgullece (no soy de esas personas), pero si estoy publicando este fic es a modo de disculpa con ustedes; precisamente intentaba que no se sintieran "olvidados", o que se preocuparan por mí (hay personas que lo han hecho cuando duro un tiempo sin publicar). Quería hacer la espera más "llevadera", si se me permite decirlo. No era mi deseo que sintieran que he relegado Acuarela ni Moonlight Sonata. Son historias que amo y por respeto a ellas, a mí misma y a ustedes fue que no pude permitirme escribir cualquier cosa y publicarla tan sólo por cumplir con una fecha. No es mi estilo y usted me disculpará si no es de su agrado. Lo único que puedo decir para defenderme es que hace ya semanas que he subido el capítulo a la máquina y que éste ha tenido más páginas de las que había previsto (41) y que estoy por terminar el 23. Como ya lo he dicho, únicamente publico un capítulo cuando el siguiente está terminado. De esta manera deseo que para la próxima semana pueda subirlo a la página. Me disculpo con usted y con todos aquellos a los que les he faltado. Espero poder enmendar esto algún día. Por último, le ruego que no se atreva a decir que "no me interesa" Acuarela. Si ésa es su opinión, la respeto e intentaré cambiarla, pero es totalmente falsa y me molesta en absoluto, por no decir que me entristece. Perdone usted la extensión de mi respuesta y cualquier cosa que haya dicho que pudiera ofenderla (espero que no sea así)._


	10. 28 de agosto

_Una vez más sábado, eso quiere decir... ¡actualización! Bien, veamos qué sigue cuando es el turno de Tomoyo...

* * *

__Lunes, 28 de agosto_

Hoy es nuestra última noche en Osaka. Tuvimos día libre y fuimos a la playa. En total fuimos tres veces a nadar en nuestra estancia, incluyendo ésta. Al principio tenía pensado escribir cada día, pero tuvimos tantas cosas que hacer que apenas hoy me acordé de abrir la _laptop_. Entre los ensayos, los paseos, las presentaciones y esas cosas, se nos fue todo el tiempo. Ahora decidí escribir en lugar de ver la tele, aprovechando que Haruka-san se está bañando. Si estuviera aquí me estaría preguntando qué es lo que escribo y querría verlo todo. ¡Ah! Haruka-san es mi compañera de cuarto, creo que olvidé mencionarlo; como nos hospedamos en hotel, todos tenemos que compartir habitación con alguien. Algunas son triples, aunque a mí me tocó doble. Creo que en todas las ciudades nos tocará estar con la misma persona.

En fin, como comentaba, hoy fuimos a la playa a disfrutar de nuestro último día aquí. Si fuera por mí, hubiera ido todos los días, pero el hotel es céntrico y un poco alejado del puerto, al menos para ir a pie, de modo que nos organizábamos y tomábamos un taxi en grupo, aunque podíamos nadar en la alberca del hotel¡pero a mí me encanta la arena!

Pero me estoy desviando del tema: hoy casi todo el coro se encontraba en la playa, y eso lo hizo aún más divertido. Jugamos _volley_ de playa (¡No lo hacía desde la secundaria!) y después algunos de los hombres organizaron un mini-torneo de fútbol. Yo también jugué, aunque siempre he sido un verdadero fracaso en los deportes... Sin embargo me tocó en el equipo de Touya-san y Aoe-san, que son muy buenos. Creo que (no, en realidad _estoy segura_) que fue gracias a ellos que llegamos a la final. Pero fuimos vencidos al final por el equipo del Kentarou-kun. Fue mi culpa, en una jugada me estrellé con Touya-san y ambos caímos. Él se lastimó el pie y no pudo jugar bien el resto del partido.

¡Pero eso no fue lo único que pasó! Oh, claro que no. Algo que nos hizo reír mucho a Haruka-san y a mí fue que Touya-san fue perseguido –literalmente hablando –a lo largo de toda la playa por un centenar de mujeres que querían tomarle una foto o "charlar" con él. Si al menos las pobres supieran que tendrían más suerte si uno de sus cromosomas hubiera perdido un pie **(1)**...

Sin embargo no puedo culparlas; era simple y sencillamente el hecho de que Touya-san se veía increíble en su traje de baño. Tiene un cuerpo escultural, casi puedo apostar a que va al gimnasio –siempre ha sido muy deportista-, y su tono de piel dorado es fabuloso; no le envidiaría nada a un _metrosexual_ que se desvive haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio y asistiendo religiosamente a sus sesiones de bronceado en un salón. ¡Hasta a mí –lo admito –me robó el aliento! lástima que no lograría nada si babeara por él. ¡Pero nadie me puede pedir que no lo mire! Y, homosexual o no, no deja de ser hombre, y terriblemente sexy además…

Como nota adicional: creo que escuché por lo menos una docena de cámaras en acción cuando él se desvestía hasta quedar en su traje de bermuda bajo la sombrilla. Por supuesto, yo no podía quedarme atrás y tomé muchas fotos de todos, y creo que tengo al menos diez en donde salimos Touya-san, Kentarou-kun y yo juntos. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar en medio de semejantes hombres! Y no puedo olvidar mencionar que Kentarou-kun también fue un éxito con las mujeres, aunque él no las dejaba hablando solas como hacía Touya-san; él es demasiado gentil como para hacer semejante cosa. Él también se veía increíble con su cabello suelto (normalmente lo trae atado en una pequeña cola) y, aunque es un poco pálido, se bronceó mucho y al final sus ojos azules contrastaban divinamente con su piel dorada y su pelo negro. ¡Es un bombón! Pero con él tenemos nuevamente el mismo problema…

Haruka-san tiene razón¿Por qué los mejores tienen que ser_ gays_ o estar casados? Y ahí tenemos dos claros ejemplos…

Sin embargo creo que de todo algo funcionó como nunca: Touya-san por fin está dejando ver algo de lo que siente. Hoy, cuando Kentarou-kun platicaba con tres mujeres a la vez, riendo y bromeando como siempre, Touya-san se acercó a mí y comenzó a refunfuñar sobre ese lado coqueto de nuestro querido contratenor. Dijo que "esa clase de sujetos" era muy poco confiable. Llamó a Kentarou-kun "mujeriego" y dijo que él era de aquellos a los que "no les importan los sentimientos de las personas; sólo te enamoran, te tienen por una noche, te lastiman y se van…"

¡Yo estaba atónita¿Acaso Touya-san estaba celoso? Quizás cree que Kentarou-kun es _bi_ y por eso le molestó tanto verlo todo el tiempo rodeado de mujeres coquetas y descaradas. ¿Y qué fue todo eso sobre los hombres "así"? Hum… creo que Touya-san se siente así porque él es una persona muy seria. ¡Vivió con Yukito-san por cinco años! Pero he estado pensando mucho al respecto y por fin ahora todo tiene lógica: Touya-san _definitivamente_ siente algo por Kentarou-kun y debe ser algo _realmente_ profundo, porque de lo contrario no hablaría de ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero, a pesar de eso –o, mejor dicho, _a causa_ de eso-, se niega aceptarlo porque piensa que Kentarou-kun no lo tomaría en serio, que para él no sería más que "una aventura más". Si al menos supiera cuán equivocado está… ¡Kentarou-kun no es –ni por casualidad –así! Él es la persona más dulce y sensible que pueda imaginar, y sé que está enamorado de Touya-san. No puedo dejar que esto siga así. ¡Estoy hablando de la felicidad de esos dos… Mis amigos!

Pensando en eso intenté convencer a Touya-san de su error, pero no quiso escucharme. Al contrario, cada vez se ponía más molesto e irracional¡actuaba como todo un macho celoso!

Al final, nos quedamos ahí hasta la puesta del sol. Fue muy agradable estar con todos en un momento tan cálido. Cada vez me siento más integrada al coro, todos son muy amables y de pronto Haruka-san comenzó a cantar y algunos de nosotros la seguimos. Quizás suene muy infantil, pero nadie lo entendería a menos que hubiera estado allí. Después de todo, muchos del coro no conocen otra forma de expresar sus emociones que no sea cantando, y todos compartimos ese gusto, además de que es lo que mejor sabemos hacer. En fin, no pude resistirme y lo grabé todo con mi cámara, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse (y el espectáculo fue maravilloso), Touya me arrebató la cámara y me pidió que me tomara una foto con él. Hasta ese momento no sabía que él también traía cámara –no la había usado en todo el día-, pero me alegró mucho que me pidiera algo así. Fue Kentarou-kun quien la tomó y Touya-san se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda. Fue algo curioso, pero apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito para "vengarse" de Kentarou-kun y hacerle sentir celos… ¡Y funcionó! Vi cómo él nos miraba y puedo asegurar que el pobre deseaba poder estar en mi lugar…

Sin embargo yo me sentía como volando. Tenía el pecho cálido y masculino de Touya contra mi espalda y sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago. Cuando sentí su rostro a un lado del mío casi tuve ganas de gritar y salir corriendo. Sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y estoy segura de que se me erizó toda la piel. Incluso Kentarou-kun tuvo que repetir la foto porque la primera vez salí apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca –creo que tuve un ataque de pánico-. ¡No es justo que Touya-san me haga eso! Está bien que sea todo lo homosexual que quiera, pero es muy guapo y sexy (Sakura me mataría si me oyera decir eso). ¡No soy de piedra! Al final el pobre Kentarou-kun babeaba como un perro y yo sentía que me derretía.

¡Definitivamente tengo que juntar a esos dos… cuanto antes! No podría soportar otra escena así. ¡Y más vale que Touya-san me avise con anticipación la próxima vez que planee algo así!

Vaya, finalmente Haruka-san va a salir del baño (¡Tarda horas!), y es mi turno, de modo que dejaré esto por ahora. De todas formas ya escribí demasiado (más de 2 páginas) y no hay nada más –importante, al menos- que contar.

* * *

**(1)**... **si uno de sus cromosomas hubiera perdido un pie**. Es una frase medianamente común para describir que las mujeres poseemos cromosomas XX y los hombres XY, como si su segunda "X" hubiera perdido un "pie".

_Notas de la autora¡Hey, qué tal! Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. Sé que es más divertido cuando escribe Touya, pero al menos lo que esta vez describe Tomoyo es bastante… Interesante. ¿Quién no se ha imaginado a este fantástico trigueño en traje de baño? Bien, pues han sucedido muchas cosas. Tomoyo ya había admitido desde antes que se enamoraría de Touya si él "no fuera gay"… pero vemos que el "saberlo" no la salva de sentir ciertas cosillas._

_No olviden que el próximo capítulo tendremos a Touya. ¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Realmente estoy muy feliz con esa historia y me alegra que ustedes también._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana, y espero que no les moleste que no haya actualizado la semana pasada. Olvidé advertir que no actualizaría cuando subiera un capítulo de alguna de mis otras historias. En fin, actualicé (por fin!) Acuarela y es por eso que no hubo movimiento en este fic. Así será de ahora en adelante. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Ahora, contestando a reviews que sin remitente (sólo uno esta vez¡qué bien!)…_

_**Isuzu: **Ma'am, lamento que haya ocurrido semejante malentendido. Si su intención no ha sido "ofenderme" es una pena que eso mismo haya sucedido, pero ahora le aseguro que, aclarado todo, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. En fin, comprendo que, aunque el idioma de Cervantes es vasto y extenso, no siempre nos ayuda a expresarnos de la mejor forma cuando se carecen de gestos y expresiones vívidas (como ocurre en el caso de la escritura) y comprendo perfectamente que el sentido que usted dio a sus palabras no es el mismo que yo interpreté. Dejando todo atrás, espero que haya visto ya el capítulo de Acuarela (si no lo ha leído, no es importante, sólo que sepa que ya lo subí) y que éste sea de su agrado, al igual que este fic. Agradezco muchísimo el ánimo que me da y le repito que no necesita usted disculparse más. Yo no me deslindo de responsabilidades y comprendo la gravedad de haber faltado a mi palabra, pero le rogaré que no me prive de cualquier comentario que tenga que hacerme. Siempre he dicho que recibo TODO tipo de críticas y así ha de seguir siendo. Si tiene cosas, buenas o malas, que decirme, siéntase libre de hacerlo. Simplemente tendremos que analizar un poco más el sentido que éstas llevan para evitar malentendidos (¿no se trata acaso de esto este fic? Somos humanos después de todo y esto es normal). De modo que no se contenga! Su "atrevimiento" (como usted lo describe) es oro para mí, igual que el de todas las demás. Lo que me ha preocupado ha sido que algunas de mis lectoras también se inquietaron, aunque me hace sentir bien que se preocupen por mí a ese nivel. Temo que me he alargado más de lo debido, por lo que me despido deseándole lo mejor y espero seguir formando parte de su gusto._


	11. 29 de agosto

_Aquí yo nuevamente! Uh, siento la demora de 1 día, pero ayer no estuve en casa para nada, así que hoy a primera hora me he puesto a trabajar con este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

__29 de Agosto._

Hoy el día amaneció bastante soleado. Hemos dejado Osaka y estamos en el camión, camino a Nagoya y afuera hace un calor de los mil demonios, de modo que ésta es una de esas veces en que tengo que agradecer las bondades del aire acondicionado y casi quisiera componer un minueto para el sujeto que tuvo la magnífica idea de incorporar semejante bendición a los camiones de pasajeros.

Llevamos apenas una hora y media de camino y casi la mitad del coro está dormida, incluyendo a los dos parlanchines delante de mí (Sohma-san y Shinto-san) y Tomoyo, que finalmente cayó rendida en su asiento a mi lado. He estado leyendo en todo el camino y ya casi acabo El Perfume, pero creo que comienzo a marearme, así que he decidido darme un descanso y teclear un poco en la máquina, aprovechando que nadie ve. Aunque no estoy seguro exactamente _qué_ es lo que se supone que quiero escribir…

Supongo que no estaría mal un pequeño resumen sobre todo lo que pasó en Osaka, bien podría hacer una especie de bitácora para no olvidarlo tan fácilmente después y poder contarle algo a otoo-san cuando me pregunte cómo ha estado el viaje. Así que intentaré hacer un poco de memoria:

_Martes 22_: llegamos a la ciudad y a cada uno nos asignaron un compañero de cuarto. No tuvimos mucho tiempo de hacer nada durante el día, apenas comimos y fuimos a ensayar al foro, a unas calles del hotel. Es un lugar bastante espacioso y con una acústica excelente. Volvimos al hotel y Aoe-san bajó un rato al bar mientras yo veía una película muda en el cable: _Un perro andaluz._ Confirmé mis sospechas: Luis Buñuel y Salvador Dalí podrán estar locos de remate, pero son unos genios. Aunque creo que Tomoyo –nuestra fanática del cine- se desmayaría si viera una película así y Sakura gritaría y echaría a correr por toda la habitación (puede enfrentarse a un mago desquiciado y poner a toda una ciudad en peligro, pero no tolera las escenas "fuertes")

_Miércoles 23_: por la mañana volvimos a hacer un ensayo en el foro, fueron los únicos dos ensayos que tuvimos para adaptarnos a él. El piano del foro es excelente, aunque cada vez me cuesta adaptarme a un piano que no sea el mío, sin embargo ocurre lo mismo cada vez que salimos de la ciudad; todos los músicos pueden transportar sus instrumentos (flautas, violines, oboe…), pero es demasiado riesgoso hacerlo con el piano de cola, tan grande, pesado y… delicado. Antes nos movíamos con él (los instrumentos viajaban en un camión aparte), pero en uno de los viajes pasamos por un camino en reparación y lo peor no sólo fue que el piano se vio afectado, sino que una de las amarras se aflojó y durante una curva pronunciada terminó haciendo astillas dos violines con todo y sus estuches. Fue una pérdida muy lamentable (¡amaba ese piano!). En fin… En resumidas cuentas, el miércoles fue sólo práctica y presentación.

_Jueves 24_: realizamos dos presentaciones, una en la mañana y otra por la noche. Sin embargo algunos aprovecharon un poco de tiempo libre y fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Me invitaron al bar por la noche, pero no tenía ganas de ir. Recibí un correo del _Kaijuu_, me preguntó cómo iba la gira y también por Tomoyo. Le respondí que todo estaba bien y preferí no mencionarle que su pobre amiga ha caído en la trampa del mujeriego de Sohma-san. Por la noche, Tomoyo me invitó a ir a la playa el viernes.

_Viernes 25_: nos dieron la mañana libre y casi todos fuimos a la playa. Aoe-san y yo nos separamos al llegar. Ese sujeto no pierde la oportunidad de buscar un momento al lado de Haruka-san. Habría sido un día tranquilo de no ser por las chiquillas que me estuvieron siguiendo a todos lados. Tendrían entre 15 y 18 años, quizás no podría ser su padre, pero al menos sí un tío o algo así. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que tuvieran que estar esperándome a la salida. Es desesperante, pero logré escapar gracias a Tomoyo, que llegó para invitarme a comer a un restaurante cercano, aunque tuve que soportar a Shinto-san y el contratenor ése. Esa chica sigue sin entender que esos dos no pueden ser una buena amistad para ella. Para colmo de males, cada vez estoy más seguro de que se está enamorando rápidamente –e irremediablemente –de Sohma-san.

_Sábado 26_: el sábado fue un día bastante tranquilo. Todos querían ir de compras, así que me quedé en el hotel, nadando un poco en la alberca, y aproveché para escribir una carta a otoo-san, avisándole que iría a casa cuando pasáramos por Tokio. También le comenté que Tomoyo iría conmigo, le prometí que la llevaría. Lo único malo tuvo que suceder por la noche: el maldito teléfono no dejó de sonar por más de una hora. Eran esas condenadas niñas de la playa. ¡Aoe-san les había dado nuestro número de habitación! Tuve que dejar descolgado el teléfono y ganas no me faltaron de ahorcarlo por la bromita.

_Domingo 27_: volvimos a ir a la playa por la mañana y esta vez no me despegué mucho del grupo de Tomoyo, Sohma-san, Shinto-san, Haruka-san y Aoe-san¡y funcionó!: ahora las enfadosas chiquillas perseguían al contratenor. Por otra parte, a los demás se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jugar "luchas de Titanes" (sí, precisamente ese juego en donde una persona carga a su luchador sobre los hombros –en el agua- y se enfrentan a otros dos colocados igual). Al principio no quise jugar, ya que por mi altura y peso siempre me toca ser el que carga (y no es tan divertido cuando tragas agua), pero entonces el imbécil de Sohma-san quiso aprovecharse y cargar a Tomoyo, así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto y tomé su lugar. Realmente creí que Tomoyo era más observadora. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que ese tipo es un pervertido y sólo quería tener sus piernas al alcance de sus ojos?

_Lunes 28_: Ayer tuvimos todo el día libre y lo pasamos en la playa otra vez. Organizaron algunas competencias y entré un rato a jugar fútbol. Eran equipos de 4 y en el nuestro estaban Aoe-san, Tomoyo y Haruka-san. Era casi una broma ver jugar a Tomoyo o, mejor dicho, verla _intentar_ golpear la pelota. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Sin embargo, después de eso, hubo algo que me molestó bastante: el idiota de Sohma-san no dejaba de coquetear con cada mujer que pasaba a su lado. Ni siquiera le importaba que Tomoyo lo estuviera viendo. Pero eso no fue lo peor: cuando le mencioné a Tomoyo la clase de hombre que es y, aún estando con otras mujeres frente a sus ojos¡ella lo defendió! Me dijo que me equivocaba, que él no era así y blahblahblah… Ya habla como esas mujeres cegadas por el amor que no podrían ver la realidad aunque ésta las golpeara en la cabeza con un mazo. No puedo dejar que la mejor amiga de mi _imouto_ caiga en un estado tan miserable, y menos que ese bastardo le rompa el corazón. Debe ser idiota o estar ciego¡Esas mujeres no le llegaban ni a los talones a Tomoyo! Justamente ayer estrenó el traje de baño que se acababa de comprar: es un bikini anaranjado y le queda perfecto –por no decir otra cosa-. Todos los hombres que pasaban cerca de ella se la comían con los ojos; incluso a mí me sorprendió comprobar que realmente los años no han pasado en balde y ahora es toda una mujer¡y qué mujer! Es hermosa y, sinceramente, tiene una figura de diosa¡y este imbécil ni siquiera la miraba a ella! Cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tener a una mujer como Tomoyo a su lado: preciosa, inteligente, talentosa, alegre, sexy (lo admito, tardé _un poco_ en darme cuenta, pero que me parta un rayo si ella no se veía sexy en ese bikini), etc, etc. Al final no pude evitarlo y le pedí una foto que luego subiré a la computadora. Por cierto, fue Sohma-san quien la tomó, así que abracé a Tomoyo para ver la reacción de ese tipo y esta vez sí pude notar que sentía celos. Creo que ella también lo notó, porque mientras la abrazaba comenzó a temblar como una hoja al viento. Volvimos al hotel poco después de eso y ya en la habitación creo que oí a Aoe-san balbucear alguna perorata sobre las mujeres y lo "maravillosa" que es Haruka-san durante 2 horas.

_Martes 29_: salimos desde muy temprano y cada vez estamos más cerca de Nagoya. Poco a poco todos van despertando. Sohma-san acaba de asomar la cabeza hacia nosotros, pero volvió a su asiento en cuanto se vio descubierto. Tomoyo aún duerme y sonríe un poco. De vez en cuando me da tentación de tomarle una foto, pero tengo la cámara en el equipaje que en la parte de abajo, así que tendré que aguantarme. Es una mujer muy alegre –casi fuera de serie-, de verdad la aprecio mucho y cada vez comprendo mejor por qué es la mejor amiga de Sakura. No importa lo que haga, no dejaré que ese maldito desgraciado le rompa el corazón.

Oh, ahora sonríe más… ¿qué estará soñando? Conociéndola, pueden ser miles de cosas… de _todo _tipo. Es inevitable sentir curiosidad cuando alguien hace caras como ésa, agregándole el hecho de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer por ahora.

La próxima vez _definitivamente_ subiré al camión con cámara en mano.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: un capítulo más. Esta vez los comentarios de Touya fueron algo distintos, más bien una "bitácora", como él mismo lo dice. Admito que no ha sido tan divertido como otras veces, pero decidí que así fuera esta vez, aunque no he podido dejar de lado su característico humor (en lo personal me encantó cuando habló de Sakura y su "pánico" por las escenas fuertes). Había que hacer una introspectiva para ver qué es lo que ha estado pasando por la mente del hombre en estos últimos días, y no es difícil notar que definitivamente le gusta Tomoyo. Incluso él mismo lo admite, aunque sólo lo deja ver como que ella es una mujer "ideal", pero aún no dice nada de que sea "para él", jojo. En fin, los malentendidos siguen por aquí (¡ha llamado pervertido a Kentarou-kun!) y aún faltan algunos más. Espero que realmente les haya gustado y seguir recibiendo sus preciosos comentarios. No olviden que se aceptan sugerencias, prometo hacer lo posible por incluir algunas de ellas en las siguientes semanas._

_Gracias por su apoyo y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo por aquí._

_ja ne!_


	12. 1 de septiembre

_Hola a todas. Lamento la demora y sé que debí haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero la verdad difícilmente tuve tiempo para revisar y me di cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía con ya que no me llegaban los avisos, pero no tuve oportunidad de checar lo que ocurría y decidí no arriesgarme. En fin, vuelvo con otra entrega y espero que ésta sea de su agrado.

* * *

_

_Viernes, 1 de Septiembre_

Llevamos 4 días en _Nagoya_, nuestro segundo destino en la gira. Llegamos desde el martes, pero me olvidé por completo de escribir algo hasta hoy. Hemos pasado una semana muy divertida, aunque bastante ocupada. Nunca antes había venido a la prefectura de _Aichi_, pero había escuchado algunas historias interesantes y hasta el momento me ha parecido una ciudad muy agradable, aunque en el coro los ensayos no nos han dejado mucho tiempo libre para salir y apenas ayer pude salir a dar un paseo nocturno con Kentarou-kun, Kasumi-kun y Haruka-san. Nos divertimos bastante y bailamos hasta la madrugada, pero al final tuve que pagarlo muy caro…

Hoy amanecí enferma y por tanto no pude cantar en la presentación de hoy. El director casi me ahorca y me desuella viva, pero los demás me cubrieron cuando comenzó a interrogarme como un policía. Entré en un ataque de pánico y comencé a tartamudear (ese hombre realmente da sabe acorralar a la gente), pero mis amigos tramaron todo un plan para que no descubriera que habíamos salido: Haruka-san alegó que el aire acondicionado de la habitación se volvió loco y comenzó a congelarnos vivas por la noche, y que si ella no se enfermó también fue por algún milagro. El director lo creyó todo –aunque yo aún no puedo creer cómo se les ocurrió todo eso tan de repente- y me recomendó descansar. Sin embargo no dejé de sentirme mal toda la tarde por no poder cantar y limitarme a escucharlos tras bambalinas en un teatro lleno (Lección del día de hoy: no salir de juerga en mitad de una gira).

Por la noche volvimos al hotel y Touya-san vino a visitarme a la habitación. Trajo chocolates envinados y me dijo que me ayudarían con la garganta (yo no estoy tan segura, pero aún así comí algunos con gusto¡estaban deliciosos!). Luego le pidió a Haruka-san que saliera y nos dejara a solas. Yo comencé a sudar como una loca; había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba mucho y supe enseguida de qué se trataba…

"¿A dónde demonios fuiste ayer por la noche?" escupió de pronto. Dijo también que no comprendía cómo el Maestro se había creído una historia tan ridícula, pero que a él no lo engañaría con eso del "Aire Acondicionado Terrorista" (textualmente) y, aunque no dijo palabra, empequeñeció sus ojos negros y oscuros como si quisiera decirme "más te vale que me digas la verdad".

Ahora sé cómo se sentía Sakura cada vez que Touya-san iba a Tomoeda y la interrogaba sobre todo lo que hacía, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Li-kun.

Yo intenté protestar, pero sólo comencé a balbucear. Apuesto a que estaba pálida como un armiño.

"Tomoyo…" me advirtió con _ese_ tono que sólo los hermanos mayores parecen poseer. Nunca debí decirle a Sakura-chan que exageraba al comparar a su hermano con un general de la armada en tiempos de cólera.

En fin, no me dejó otra opción que contarle todo y al final casi destroza todo lo que había en la habitación. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera intentó levantarse –estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana-, pero su mirada me hizo aplastar sin querer el chocolate que tenía en la mano izquierda.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas con esos dos?" bufó como un toro. De pronto pensé que estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa en mis años de adolescencia, mirando a okaa-san mientras me reprendía por haber llegado tarde. "Hacer esa clase de cosas es muy estúpido" continuó él y me repitió que no puedo permitirme enfermarme, que una garganta irritada no sería problema en cualquier otro trabajo, pero que en éste es casi una catástrofe y por eso debo cuidarme mucho. "¿Sabes lo que habría hecho el Maestro si te hubiera descubierto?" preguntó luego y me dio toda una serie de ejemplos de situaciones que había visto en los últimos cinco años. No eran muy agradables. Nuestro director no es un ogro, pero tampoco es un pan con miel, y es bastante estricto.

Creo que terminé disculpándome, aunque no tengo idea de por qué tengo que disculparme con Touya. Me da la impresión que él también pensó lo mismo, porque simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Al final me advirtió que no me junte tanto con "ese _malviviente_". No lo aclaró, pero supe que se refería a Kentarou-kun. Me señaló con un dedo como si yo fuera un miserable perro que rompió el florero favorito de su dueño. Casi le muerdo el dedo, pero él simplemente sonrió como un niño malvado y apartó la mano justo a tiempo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe así que casi olvidé de qué estábamos hablando. Lástima que no lo haga en público.

"Kentarou-kun no es un malviviente" tuve que defenderlo, después de todo es mi amigo, pero Touya de pronto se puso serio otra vez y meneó la cabeza.

"No lo conoces, Tomoyo. Hay que tener cuidado con sujetos como él. Sohma-san es de esos que disfrutan de andar por ahí usando sus "encantos" y rompiendo corazones".

Y¡oh, sorpresa! Finalmente pude comprender por qué estaba tan irritable. No era sólo por el asunto de mi garganta. Ya lo sabía antes, pero ahora es más que innegable¡Touya-san no quiere admitir que le gusta Kentarou-kun porque cree que le va a romper el corazón! Por eso siempre se pone así cuando hablamos de él: porque no quiere salir lastimado. No hay duda que detrás de ese hombre tan fuerte e imponente hay un ser sentimental y tímido que sólo busca ser amado.

Sin embargo no es la primera vez que dice algo así sobre Kentarou-kun. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa locura? Quizás escuchó algún rumor. Los rumores no faltan en el coro –por el contrario, son el pan de cada día -, pero yo estoy más que segura de que Kentarou-kun jamás haría algo así. Y pensar que Touya no sabe lo que se está perdiendo por adelantar conclusiones…

Me dio pena por él, de verdad, porque mientras me decía todo esto me sentí muy triste, como un vacío, y me dolió el pecho. No creí que me dolería tanto ver que ambos estén tan cerca de tener algo juntos y sólo un tonto malentendido los separe. Ahora más que nunca tendré que hacer algo por aclarar esta situación.

Al final Touya-san se quedó alrededor de una hora en el cuarto y se despidió, asegurándose primero de que me tomara el jarabe que me recetó el doctor para la garganta. Me trata igual que a Sakura. Creo que, después de todo, no deja de verme como la "pequeña amiga de su _imouto_". Incluso me despeinó con una mano como lo hacía con Sakura para molestarla cuando era niña y se rió de mí en mi cara.

"No hagas pucheros," me dijo, "y deja de comer tantos chocolates o tendremos que meterte en grúa al escenario la próxima vez." ¡Pero qué descaro¡Si fue él mismo quien me los dio! Y así se lo dije, pero él se encogió de hombros como un condenado diablo travieso y me dijo con tono "inocente" que él no me había apuntado con una pistola para que me los comiera, así que no podía culparlo, y salió de la habitación justo a tiempo, porque un segundo más y le hubiera aventado la caja de chocolates a la cara. ¿No sabe acaso que nunca se le debe decir eso a una mujer?

Haruka-san volvió media hora después y me preguntó por qué estaba tan roja. No le dije nada, pero le di el resto de los chocolates. Es la última vez que Touya-san se burla así de mí. Ya verá que nadie se mete con una Daidouji.

* * *

_Y bien¿qué puedo decir? Ya parece ser que los malentendidos nunca se van a acabar. La relación de estos dos sigue sobre ruedas y todo parece tan perfecto¿o no? Y me he permitido ironizar sobre la situación con Tomoyo. Ella misma lo ha dicho: "No creí que me dolería tanto ver que ambos estén tan cerca de tener algo juntos y sólo un tonto malentendido los separe". ¿A alguien le sonó? Jajaja. Si ella supiera..._

_Me despido, pero no olviden el próximo capítulo con las nuevas ocurrencias sobre Touya. Tendremos un debate la próxima vez, y las situaciones que se pueden sacar de esto. No olviden tampoco que acepto toda crítica, sugerencia, discusión... Cuídense y hasta la próxima!_


	13. 4 de septiembre

_Uy! Aquí estamos nuevamente. Esta vez toca el turno a Touya. ¿Qué tendrá que decirno? Echad un vistazo y lo sabréis!

* * *

__4 de Septiembre._

Estamos en Nagoya. He pensado que, ya que he estado estrenando esta nueva faceta de escritor, al menos puedo aprovecharla un poco para plasmar algo de todo lo que puede suceder en las giras del coro. Como había dicho, nunca he sido bueno para responder "satisfactoriamente" esas preguntas que la gente siempre hace cuando vuelves de un viaje¿Qué hiciste¿Qué viste¿A dónde fuiste¿Qué compraste¿Qué comiste?...

No preguntan qué respiraste sólo porque el aire es igual en todos lados.

En fin, no es la primera vez que venimos a Nagoya. Ya habíamos estado aquí hace tres años y realmente la ciudad no ha cambiado gran cosa. Es cierto que hay mucho que ver, o al menos eso dice Aoe-san, pero yo no soy de esos que, en cuanto llegan a una nueva ciudad, avientan las maletas en la habitación, se ponen una gorra en la cabeza, toman un mapa amarillo y un folleto azul cobalto con la leyenda "Welcome to the place where History becomes Legend", y salen a vagar por la ciudad a descubrir la "magia de una maravillosa ciudad que envuelve al turista en su historia", para tomar quinientas fotografías (que quedarán arrumbadas en los límites del olvido después de ser mostradas dos veces a cada uno de sus más pacientes amigos) y, por supuesto, no ocupan sacar la cámara de la maleta, porque ya la traen colgada al cuello, con las baterías recargadas y un repuesto "por si las dudas"…

Y una vez más divago. La gente (¿quién? No lo sé, porque no hay razón para que nadie, además de mí, lea esto) pensaría que odio viajar y que soy de esos amargados que se la viven en el hotel con las cortinas cerradas, cambiando canales en la televisión para terminar viendo un infomercial sobre extractores de jugo _sensacionales_. Pero tampoco es así. Sólo me gusta encontrar un equilibrio más sano entre los dos extremos. Procuro salir, aunque no tanto como Aoe-san que, al paso que va, creo que ha recorrido la ciudad dos veces.

Hoy –Lunes-, por ejemplo, fui con Tomoyo al Castillo de Nagoya. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero ella no, y al parecer era el único lugar al que sus "amigos" no la habían llevado. Cuando hablo de sus amigos, me refiero a esos dos imbéciles (Sohma-san y Shinto-san) que siempre andan rondándola, y a Haruka-san. Apuesto a que, si pudieran, la llevarían a todos los antros existentes en Nagoya. Y digo "si pudieran", porque a nuestra soprano se le ocurrió enfermarse el viernes y prácticamente le prohibieron salir de su habitación. Habíamos estado muy atareados, pero parece que la señorita tuvo la maravillosa idea de salir de juerga a la primera oportunidad con sus tan llamados "amigos", y terminó con una irritación de la garganta y dos días (era algo menor, o habría sido una semana) sin poder presentarse en el foro. Afortunadamente, tenemos forma de cubrir estos pequeños improvistos, pero el director casi quería lincharla ahí mismo, aunque se salvó con una historia patética que inventaron esos locos sobre aires acondicionados poseídos y fuera de control. Después del ajetreo, fui a su habitación a hablar con ella al respecto, pero terminamos discutiendo sobre ese sujeto (Sohma-san) que la trae algo atontada…

Y me desvío nuevamente del tema. No lo hago cuando hablo, ni siquiera cuando escribo un correo a otoo-san o al _kaijuu_, pero parece que escribir por las noches hace que comience a desvariar.

Volviendo al día de hoy, llevé a Tomoyo al castillo. Es un lugar con una excelente arquitectura tradicional. Como decía, ya había estado en él hace tres años, pero lo conocía desde la preparatoria, cuando otoo-san me platicaba sobre los antiguos castillos del viejo Japón. No sé si he dicho que otoo-san es arqueólogo y profesor en la Facultad de Historia, en Tomoeda. Es así como conoce de la A a la Z la historia de este país y me contó una vez sobre Nagoya, donde la Segunda Guerra Mundial había causado estragos en una de las obras arquitectónicas más espléndidas de la era Edo. El castillo fue reconstruido en 1959, pero esto es sólo una muestra más de todo lo que las malditas guerras le han hecho al arte de Japón. Siempre he sentido que el arte es parte vital de nuestra identidad como país, pero es lo primero que desaparece cuando estallan los conflictos…

¡Ah! Me altero con sólo pensar en eso, y creo que estaba igual mientras le platicaba un poco del asunto a Tomoyo, porque de pronto, sin mayor aviso, me tomó de la mano y me explicó tranquilamente que ella estaría dispuesta a sacrificar todas las obras de arte sobre la faz de la Tierra si con ello se detuviese la matazón de las guerras. Su gesto y la respuesta me tomaron totalmente con al guardia baja, y tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice le dije que la gente muere todo el tiempo y, aunque odio la carnicería de la guerra, me molesta aún más la destrucción de nuestra identidad. Podrían matar a medio Japón, pero mientras no destruyan todo lo que hemos hecho, nuestros conocimientos e ideas seguirán transmitiéndose a las generaciones sobrevivientes. Así empezamos un debate sin cuartel, y yo juraba que ganaría, hasta que ella soltó mi mano y me dijo, seria:

"¿De qué servirá que todas las obras de arte del mundo sobrevivan, si al final no queda un ser humano con vida que pueda apreciarlas?" y con ese sólo argumento podía declararse victoriosa, pero yo aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, y justamente iba a replicarle, cuando agregó: "¿O preferirías conservarlo todo y ver morir a la gente que amas, a Sakura-chan, a Kinomoto-san?

Doble gancho al hígado. Esta muchacha me estaba acribillando con sólo esos dos argumentos después de mi largo y elocuente discurso sobre la historia de la humanidad y el valor no reconocido del arte. Pero, no conforme con eso, continuó:

"En lo personal, prefiero perder todos los teatros más hermosos de Japón a perderte a ti, Touya. No te sacrificaría para salvar el Castillo de Nagoya, el Louvre con todas sus obras, o el Taj Mahal" y continuó caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos como si no hubiera dicho nada más trascendente que el pronóstico del clima de hoy. _Soleado, sólo con unas nubes sobre tu cabeza, Touya._

Me rendí. Me rendí totalmente. Había quedado reducido a un pobre diablo mientras la pequeña Tomoyo me ganaba en mi propio terreno. "Está bien, tú ganas" le dije, intentando ocultar la humillación, pero ella únicamente sonrió y me miró con sus enormes ojos de niña inocente.

"Lo sé, yo siempre gano" y tomó mi mano otra vez para llevarme por las demás habitaciones como si fuera ella mi guía y no al revés. ¿Con quién demonios cree que está para hablarme así? Sakura al menos me tenía ese temor que los hermanos menores _deben_ sentir por los más grandes, pero esta chiquilla me trata como si yo no fuera más que un mocoso de tres años. Poco le faltó para darme unas palmaditas en la frente y decirme "Oh, pequeña e ingenua criatura del Señor, ven con la Tía Tomoyo, que te enseñará todas esas cosas que tu cerebro subdesarrollado no es capaz de comprender".

A veces pienso que esa jovencita está en una encrucijada para lograr lo que Sakura no conseguía aún con todo su historial de "aventuras mágicas": sacarme de quicio.

Creo que ya dejaré esto por ahora. Tenía pensado describir todas las piezas que datan de la era Edo y que están en el Castillo, o al menos algunos aspectos arquitectónicos, pero, por más que lo intento, parece que no puedo entrar de lleno en el tema sin comenzar a desvariar. Además, Aoe-san está por llegar. Hoy salió a cenar con Haruka-san, pero dijo que volvería pronto porque el muy idiota no ha hecho sus maletas y salimos mañana hacia Tokio. No tengo esperanzas de dormir esta noche con Aoe-san moviéndose de aquí para allá, buscando su cepillo de dientes (que cada día se mueve _misteriosamente_ de lugar) y su tanga negra, de la cual hubiera preferido no saber su existencia, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Es demasiado tarde.

Uhmm. Acabo de darme cuenta, leyendo cinco párrafos atrás (y estoy cansado, así que nadie me puede culpar), de que Tomoyo me llamó simplemente Touya. Creo que ni ella se dio cuenta. No está mal. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace más de catorce años, aunque en ese entonces yo no era más que el molesto hermano que abría siempre la puerta de la casa, y ella era la extravagante (bueno, eso no ha cambiado mucho) amiguita con complejo de Cupido que se esforzó hasta el cansancio por juntar al _kaijuu_ con el _gaki_ que terminó llevándosela a China…

Blahblahblah…

¿No se supone que ya me iba? Pues bien, mejor me largo de una vez o terminaré escribiendo la monografía de la familia.

Creo que la próxima vez tomaré tiempo para ver cuánto estoy perdiendo con esta loca manía de escritor fracasado.

Y hablaré con Yukito. No es que necesite un psicólogo, sino simplemente un… ¿cómo le dice él?... "Un punto de vista."

* * *

_Notas de la autora¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Touya vuelve a atacar con sus ironías y sus sarcasmos de siempre. En lo personal, me encantó su burla al turismo adictivo (no crean que yo no he hecho lo mismo que él describe, con mapas, guías y todo, jojo). Y me parece que Tomoyo ha podido vengarse después del "astuto" comentario de nuestro trigueño la vez pasada ¿Lo recuerdan, ése sobre la grúa llevándola al escenario? Sin embargo ahora quien quede con ganas de "vengarse" será Touya, jojo. En lo personal me encanta esta relación¿quién mejor para darle un gancho al orgullo de Touya que Tomoyo? Lo mejor es que él lo acepte._

_En fin, nuestro próximo destino es Tokio, y espero que les haya gustado Nagoya, pero en la capital viviremos muchas cosas más. También tenemos una visita pendiente a Tomoeda¿recuerdan? Y mi maquiavélica mente no deja de idear situaciones que me hacen reír -y espero que suceda igual con ustedes-. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y deseo a todas una muy feliz Navidad. Lo hago desde ahora porque ignoro si actualizaré el próximo sábado. Como algunas -quizás- notaron, no actualicé el sábado pasado, y eso fue porque subí un nuevo capítulo de Moonlight Sonata. Estoy haciendo lo posible por subir otro para Acuarela el próximo sábado y, como ya había dicho, sólo será una historia por semana. De modo que ya saben: si no hay capítulo, es porque lo hay para Acuarela; y si lo hay, es porque no pude subirlo para Acuarela._

_De cualquier manera, les envío mis mejores deseos y agradezco sus reviews (¡no los olviden!)._

_ja ne!_


	14. 5 de septiembre

_Actualicé._

_¿Qué quiere decir? Que lamento no actualizar Acuarela en esta ocasión. En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo, y nos vemos al final. Es el turno de Tomoyo...

* * *

_

_Martes, 5 de Septiembre_

¡Qué día!

Hemos dejado Nagoya. Ayer fue mi último paseo por la ciudad, y fui con Touya al Castillo de Nagoya. Me divertí mucho con él y de verdad me encantó, pero el castillo tiene tantos detalles que no quiero saltarme, que he preferido escribir luego, con más calma, sobre él…

Hoy salimos por la mañana hacia Tokio. Llegamos a mediodía y nos mostraron el hotel. Esta vez nos tocó en un séptimo piso, desde donde se puede ver una parte de la ciudad (no mucho en realidad, hay edificios por todos lados).

Tokio es enorme, y cambia con la velocidad del rayo; es cierto que no venía desde hace años, pero apenas si reconozco algunas de las cosas que recuerdo de aquel entonces. Me sentí como una turista que llega a un lugar por primera vez. Kentarou-kun debió notarlo, porque fue lo primero que me dijo cuando entró a nuestra habitación, mientras desempacaba algunas cosas. Haruka-san había dado a dar una vuelta por el hotel para conocer el _jacuzzi_ y ver el gimnasio. Nunca desempaca, sólo saca y mete las cosas a su maleta conforme las necesita o deja de hacerlo.

Kentarou-kun se sentó en mi cama y me miró con su expresión de niño tierno. "Creí que ya habías venido antes" alzó las cejas y tuve que explicarle que tenía diez años la última vez y sólo había venido por un día para presenciar una competencia de tiro con arco, aunque no le comenté que, de paso, había filmado a mi mejor amiga mientras atrapaba una carta, se enfrentaba a un Juez alado, y recibía la ayuda mística de un mago legendario gracias a una campanilla y a nuestra ex profesora de la primaria que, dicho sea de paso, también tenía poderes.

Oh, preciosa infancia…

Pero, volviendo al presente, Kentarou-kun se ofreció a ser mi guía en Tokio. Dijo que él y Kasumi-kun tenían pensado visitar algunas plazas y lugares interesantes, y que Haruka-san y yo podíamos acompañarlos. Yo acepté, por supuesto, y estábamos en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta. Creí que Haruka-san había olvidado su llave (seguramente ni siquiera la ha sacado del sobre, pensé), y abrí sin preguntar. Pero ahí estaba, no Haruka-san, sino Touya, mirándome con su expresión sarcástica de siempre. "Voy a comer¿quieres ir?"

¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para esos dos! Y, obviamente, acepté, pero aproveché para invitar a Kentarou-kun con nosotros. Le dije a Touya que él estaba en mi cuarto y lo invité a pasar un momento. Estaba segura de que, viéndolo ahí, ni siquiera alguien como Touya podría decirle "Oh, lo siento mucho, pero invité a Tomoyo a comer, no a ti"

Grave error. Todo se volvió confuso de repente. Kentarou-kun se puso nervioso y comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas –al pobre realmente le afecta estar cerca de Touya -, y Touya quedó en silencio pero, si las miradas pudieran matar¡estoy segura de que ya no tendríamos contratenor!

¿Por qué se puso así Touya? No lo sé, es normal que gruña o haga comentarios ácidos cuando está molesto, pero verlo callado es… raro.

Gracias a Dios, Haruka-san volvió en ese momento con Aoe-san. Esos dos se llevan muy bien últimamente, y sé que a Aoe-san le gusta Haruka-san y a ella eso no le es indiferente, así que sólo estoy esperando el momento en el que me digan que ya andan juntos. La verdad es que hacen una pareja encantadora y son perfectos el uno para el otro…

Me estoy desviando. En fin, decía que… llegaron ellos dos y rompieron el silencio con su escándalo de siempre. Nos invitaron a comer y casi nos empujan hasta la salida del hotel, sólo se detuvieron un momento para pasar por Kasumi-kun e invitarlo a acompañarnos (todo el mundo sabe que Kasumi-kun nunca rechaza una invitación). Todo parecía muy alegre, pero yo podía sentir la tensión: Kentarou-kun intentaba hablar con Kasumi-kun, pero en cuanto sentía la mirada de Touya se ponía rojo como un jitomate; en tanto, Touya iba al final, callado como una tumba, y no apartaba los ojos de esos dos. Cuando terminé de comerme la uña del dedo medio, le pregunté a Touya qué era lo que le pasaba, y gruñó algo así:

"¿Qué hacía _él_ en tu habitación?"

¿Eh? Intenté encontrarle sentido a su actitud, pero creo que ya no entiendo nada. Quizás estaba celoso (estaba actuando como uno), pero… ¿por qué de mí? Ya debería de saber que yo no pienso quitarle a Kentarou-kun. En primer lugar¡no soy hombre! En ese caso¿Por qué no se encela de Kasumi-kun? Él _es_ hombre, y él _es _gay… y, por si fuera poco, él _duerme_ en la misma habitación que Kentarou-kun. Todos sabemos que no hay nada entre ellos "Lo conozco tan bien que no me interesa", bromea Kasumi-kun siempre que le preguntan la razón, y creo que el otro piensa lo mismo…

Bueno, le expliqué a Touya que sólo hacíamos planes para salir de compras, o hacer algo en Tokio, pero no estoy segura de haberlo convencido. Con esa cara, nunca puedo saber lo que está pensando.

Aoe-san nos guió hasta una zona de restaurantes en un barrio tranquilo, lejos del bullicio de las avenidas y el centro, y desde donde se podía ver la Torre de Tokio. No fuimos hoy a la Torre, pero lo haremos uno de estos días. Comimos un _okonomiyaki_**(1) **delicioso. Luego, antes de nuestra cita para ensayar en el _Tokio Opera City_** (2)**, paseamos un rato. Touya parecía más tranquilo después de comer y me comentó que ya tenía todo arreglado: iremos a Tomoeda el domingo por la noche, después de la presentación, para pasar el lunes (nuestro día libre) allá. También me dijo que Yukito-san pasaría por Tokio en los próximos días, mencionó algo sobre una conferencia de psicología. No he visto a Yukito-san aún –a pesar de que vive en Kyoto también -, así que espero verlo aquí. Quizás también quiera ir con nosotros a Tomoeda…

Al salir del restaurante, Haruka-san hablaba sobre nuestras presentaciones para esta semana: cupo lleno. Lo increíble no es sólo eso, sino el hecho de que las localidades se hayan acabado tan rápido, y todos sabemos muy bien la razón: Tokio es como un centro de cultura, y nuestro coro es el único en todo Asia con un contratenor. Además, creo que esto no será por mucho tiempo: el contrato de Kentarou-kun ya casi está por expirar, y hay gente de todo el mundo buscándolo. Tiene más ofertas de trabajo que pretendientes tiene Touya.

¿O será al revés?

Y es que no hubo momento en que no percibiera las miradas que nuestro pianista atrae al caminar. Aquellas que no se posaban sobre él, lo hacían en Kentarou-kun. Mujeres y hombres, adolescentes y adultos mayores, todo el mundo parecía fascinado por esos dos ejemplares. Haruka-san y Aoe-san iban platicando muy entretenidos, así que no lo notaron, pero Kasumi-kun no, así que soltó la carcajada y me alejó un poco de los demás para susurrarme: "¿Ya viste? Esos dos son un éxito juntos."

Yo estaba de acuerdo, y le pregunté si no pensaban que eran una linda pareja. Kasumi-kun estuvo de acuerdo, y me sorprendió. Esperaba una pizca de celos aunque fuera; creí que a él le gustaba Touya también, pero ni siquiera parecía preocupado. Se lo pregunté, y me respondió algo que en un principio no entendí:

"¿A mí¡Claro que me gusta! físicamente, quiero decir. ¡A quién no le gustaría un hombre como Kinomoto-san! Pero no es mi tipo, linda."

"Pero una vez dijiste que era sexy…" ¿no era eso suficiente? No sabía que a Kasumi-kun le interesara una relación seria. Siempre decía que se conformaba con una linda cara y un buen trasero.

"Es sexy como el mismísimo demonio," y me dio una de sus sonrisas malévolas y pervertidas (es un encanto, pero eso no le quita lo depravado), "pero no somos compatibles. Ambos somos _seme_, y no puedes juntar a dos _seme _así ¿entiendes?" No, claro que no iba a entenderle. "Lo que nosotros necesitamos es un _uke_".

¿Eh?

Bueno, pues Kasumi-kun tuvo que explicarme todo eso sobre _semes_ y _ukes_. Intentó empezar por los _seme_, pero no entendí ninguno de sus términos extraños: "un _seme_ es aquel que _entra_" decía. ¿A dónde?, preguntaba yo. "El que _da_" ¿y el otro no le da nada? "El _bateador_, el de la _batuta_, el que se _abre _camino…"

Inútil. Me estaba hablando en un idioma que yo no entendía. Desesperado, miraba a todas las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor y procuraba no alzar la voz. "Un _uke_," suspiró, dándose por vencido con los _seme_, "es el que _recibe_," Y ahí vamos otra vez, pensé yo, "el que llega en _reversa_, el que _muerde la almohada_, el que _araña_, el que…"

¡Era imposible!

Creo que pasaron diez minutos antes de que dijera algo en _mi _idioma. Finalmente entendí lo que quería decirme: el _seme_, en las relaciones homosexuales, es el hombre que se "introduce" en el otro, el que penetra, en pocas palabras. Y para llegar a esta magnífica conclusión, Kasumi-kun tuvo que sacar una de las salchichas que habíamos pedido para llevar. "Mira, Tomoyo, éste es el… "equipo de ataque" de un _seme –_el mío, por ejemplo-, y ésta…" formó una O con dos dedos, "es la "entrada secreta" de un _uke_ –Kentarou-kun, por ejemplo-, y…"

Y no es necesario mencionar lo que hizo después. Luego de que Kasumi-kun se burló de mí porque soy una "pobre ingenua", y de que le reclamé que no es eso, sino que simplemente no soy una pervertida como él, nos reincorporamos con los demás. Yo iba roja como un jitomate (¡no tenía por qué ser tan gráfico!) y Touya me miró, ceñudo. "¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti?"

¡Y ahí estaba esa imagen de la salchicha otra vez!

Como si fuera a responderle "Pasa, que creo que eres la salchicha más grande… ¡perdón!, el _seme_ más grande que he conocido…"

Volvimos al hotel y más tarde fuimos al ensayo. El _Tokio Opera City_ es todo un complejo de galerías y salones en una torre enorme. Es prácticamente nuevo, aún no comenzaban a construirlo cuando yo vine a Tokio. Adentro, en el _Concert Hall _**(3), **el sonido es increíble y tienen un órgano fabuloso. Me quedé sin habla de sólo verlo, y su gran cupo me puso aún más nerviosa por la presentación de mañana. ¡Será increíble!

El ensayo se llevó a la perfección. Creo que el Director finalmente me ha perdonado por lo de la semana pasada y ahora todo sigue bien. Sólo hubo algo un poco… _extraño_ al final del día: Touya se acercó a mí tras bambalinas. Creí que me diría algo sobre Kentarou-kun, pero en lugar de eso me felicitó; dijo que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, me dijo que Yukito-san le había llamado por la tarde, y me preguntó, sin más: "¿Qué opinas de Aoe-san? Si él fuera tu tipo¿pensarías en tener una relación seria con él?"

Me confundió su pregunta –mucho-, pero le respondí que sí, que Aoe-san es una persona agradable, y creo que merece una oportunidad. Él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y se despidió para ir a ver algo sobre la colocación del piano. Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo, llevo dos horas haciéndolo y sólo ahora creo tener una conclusión, y me está matando:

¿No será acaso que Touya quiere olvidar a Kentarou-kun y está pensando en…? Digo, después de todo, Aoe-san y él comparten la misma habitación, y sé que hay más de un _bi_** (4)** en el coro. Hasta el momento había dado por sentado que Aoe-san era _hetero_ y que estaba loco por Haruka-san, pero ¿quién me asegura que es así? No sólo es eso. ¿Y si Touya todavía cree que Kentarou-kun es un "jugador" y ha visto en Aoe-san la posibilidad de una verdadera relación seria¡Y yo prácticamente le dije que debía intentarlo!

¡Ah, me duele la cabeza!

_Semes_, _ukes_, _bis_, _heteros…_ Todo esto es demasiado confuso. Debe haber una explicación para todo. Seguramente sólo estoy alucinando, esa plática con Kasumi-kun debió removerme las ideas y ahora estoy pensando mal.

Mejor dejo esto por hoy. Sólo he escrito sinrazones, y cuatro páginas es mucho para eso. Lo intentaré otro día, ya que lo haya pensado bien.

Por cierto, en el camión, mientras veníamos a Tokio, Touya me dijo que podía olvidarme de los formalismos. Después de todo somos amigos¿no?

¿Qué dirá Sakura-chan cuando lo sepa? "Sakura-chan, adivina: tu hermano y yo somos como la uña y la mugre." Se volverá loca…

**

* * *

****(1) Okonomiyaki: **comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados en una gran plancha. Es parecido a un omelette occidental.  
**(2) Tokio Opera City: **todo un recinto dedicado a la música, ópera, danza y arte en Tokio, en Shinjuku. Fue construido en 1997, tiene 54 pisos y 234 metros de altura.  
**(3)Concert Hall:** como su nombre lo dice, es el enorme salón de eventos del Tokio Opera City. Y, tal como Tomoyo describe, tiene un órgano majestuoso.  
**(4)Bi.** Lenguaje coloquial para Bisexual.comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados en una gran plancha. Es parecido a un omelette occidental.todo un recinto dedicado a la música, ópera, danza y arte en Tokio, en Shinjuku. Fue construido en 1997, tiene 54 pisos y 234 metros de altura. como su nombre lo dice, es el enorme salón de eventos del Tokio Opera City. Y, tal como Tomoyo describe, tiene un órgano majestuoso. Lenguaje coloquial para Bisexual. 

_Notas de la Autora: Antes que nada¿por qué no actualizaré Acuarela? Hay una explicación¡el capítulo es larguísimo (y ustedes ya saben lo que eso quiere decir)! He pensado seriamente en dividirlo en dos. Esperemos que sea para la próxima…_

_En cuanto a Diario Activo… ¿Qué les pareció Kasumi-kun? Vaya con estos sujetos. Pero parece que el malentendido empeora. ¿De dónde ha sacado Tomoyo lo de Aoe-san? Definitivamente la plática con Kasumi-kun le afectó. Y el pobre Kentarou-kun sigue en las mismas: enamorado y sin nadie que lo pele._

_Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Fue un poco más largo, pero parece que ha sido todo un día para Tomoyo. Y apenas empezamos con Tokio…_

_¿Qué pasará la próxima vez? Lo sabremos de puño y letra de Touya!_

_Gracias… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han dejado review. Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo con mis ocurrencias. Feliz Navidad a todas, y les deseo que la pasen con sus seres queridos… o con quien puedan, jeje._

_Por último, respondo escuetamente a Karen-san. Pero les pido una vez más que dejen su dirección de correo para responder de forma más personal…_

_**Karen: **Jaja, gracias por el review. Pero dime… ¿quién no se derrite con Touya?_


	15. 7 de septiembre

_Una semana más, un capítulo más. Veamos lo que Touya-kun nos tiene deparado esta vez..._

_

* * *

_

_7 de Septiembre_

Tokio. A muchos les encanta esta ciudad, pero no creo que sea distinta de cualquier otra, excepto por el bullicio insufrible que hay a todas horas. Si quieres llegar del hotel a cualquier punto cerca del centro, lo único que tienes que hacer es perderte un rato con los señalamientos de las estaciones del sistema de líneas; luchar contra una jauría de desquiciados en el subterráneo para lograr abordar el tren, donde te expandes a tus anchas para sudar como en un sauna, ser manoseado como en un antro, escuchar a un mocoso chillando en tu oreja y sentir la respiración de un ser andrógino en tu cuello, todo en un mismo vagón; y finalmente caminar un par de cuadras apretujado entre un _maremágnum_ de gente

Sí, claro, Tokio es _encantador_.

Es por eso que no me gusta mucho salir cuando tenemos que hacer una presentación aquí. Me limito a visitar lugares no tan concurridos, al fin y al cabo pasamos todos los años por la capital. Sin embargo esta vez tengo que hacer una excepción, y todo por dos personitas: Tomoyo y Yukito.

Si bien Yukito no llega hasta mañana –vendrá a Tokio a un simposio de Psicología todo el fin de semana -, Tomoyo se ha encargado muy bien de mantenerme ocupado. El mismo martes que llegamos el día se volvió caótico: yo tenía pensado invitarla a comer cerca del hotel, pero antes de darme cuenta ya venían con nosotros Aoe-san, Haruka-san, Shinto-san, y el inútil de Sohma-san, a quien encontré ni más ni menos que en el cuarto de Tomoyo, sentado tranquilamente en _su_ cama, y esta vez sí que pude ver sus intenciones; mientras que Tomoyo me recibió tranquilamente y me hizo pasar a su habitación, este tipo se puso nervioso, yo diría que contrariado¡sabía que lo había descubierto! Creí que Tomoyo era más inteligente que eso¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar pasar a su recámara a todo sujeto que llegue a su puerta? No es posible, ya debería saber que el coro está lleno de degenerados, y precisamente su adorado "Kentarou-kun" es uno de los peores…

En fin, no hablaré más de la _apacible_ salida del martes, sólo me limitaré a decir que esas personas sí que saben cómo arruinar un día soleado. Mejor hablaré sobre hoy. He dicho ya lo que sucede cuando quieres moverte en esta ciudad, y es precisamente eso fue lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a la Torre esta mañana. Tomoyo quería visitarla y ahí la llevé. Creo que ha quedado muy sorprendida, pues mucho de lo que ella recordaba ha cambiado en los últimos años. Había venido antes con mi _imouto_, y creo que era precisamente la Torre de lo que más se acordaba. Me contó que una vez Sakura cazó una carta aquí y en otra ocasión fue allí donde conocieron a Yue, el alter ego de Yukito. Ella no sabía que yo también estaba ahí, pero cuando se lo dije no pareció tan sorprendida. Estuvimos acordándonos de esa vez mientras subíamos: el torneo de arquería, Kaho y Yukito como finalistas, mi hermana persiguiendo a una carta sísmica (creo que Tomoyo dijo que era _The Earth_, vaya nombre), Yue atormentando a Sakura, Kaho ayudándola con un misterioso cascabel de ese mago ocioso y descarado…

Lindos recuerdos, _por supuesto_.

Como decía, estuvimos un buen rato en la Torre. Allá arriba hace un calor del demonio, me imaginé como en lo alto de una aguja que quiere alcanzar el sol. Gracias al cielo existe el aire acondicionado.

Vimos varias parejas de turistas paseando aquí y allá y Tomoyo me contó algo sobre pedir un deseo para el amor en lo más alto de la Torre…

Obviamente, me obligó a ir hasta arriba.

No le pregunté cuál había sido su deseo, pero me dijo que esperaba volver ahí en otra ocasión para quedarse a ver el ocaso cayendo sobre Tokio junto al amor de su vida. Luego esos ojos enormes que tiene le brillaron y me sonrió. Había sido un día perfecto, ella y yo andando y platicando pacíficamente, intercambiando historias sobre mi hermana y sus días de gloria infantil, hasta que lo hizo…

"¿No crees que sería ideal volver aquí con Kentarou-kun?"

10 palabras exactas, y con eso transformó un paseo de 10 en una _cosa_ fláccida, plana y gris. Creo que sólo ella puede lograr algo así.

¿Qué demonios me importa a mí ese "Kentarou-kun"? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que estar hablando de él? Seguramente ése era su deseo: volver con el "amor de su vida", Sohma-san, a ese endemoniado lugar a disfrutar de la "maravillosa" vista del rojo atardecer dándole algo de color a una ciudad tan gris como Tokio. Si lo que quiere es romanticismo¿por qué no vio con él la puesta de sol en el mar? Ah, cierto, estaba muy ocupada haciéndolo conmigo. Pues me lo hubiera dicho y ya; no hay problema, vaya y pase, tranquila Tomoyo, ve y siéntate con tu amorcito sinvergüenza y mira a la esfera de fuego hundiéndose en el agua, yo aquí te espero, sentadito.

Bien, pues después de eso los ánimos se desinflaron. No quería meterme en otra interminable discusión sobre la enfermiza fijación que tiene esa jovencita con semejante mujeriego, así que sugerí bajar de una buena vez. Eran las 3 ya y ambos teníamos hambre, de modo que la invité a comer _lasagna_. No sabía que le gustaba tanto la comida italiana hasta que la vi devorar completo un enorme plato de pasta, un corte grueso de carne, y una crema de nosequé que pidió. También se comió su respectiva ensalada y terminó con una copa de vino.

Mido 1.90m, sé que para mí no habría problema si me comiera todo eso, pero… ¿Cómo puede_ ella_ meter todo eso en ese cuerpo _tan_ pequeño?

"Comer bien es síntoma de buena salud" fue lo único que me respondió al respecto, guiñándome un ojo. De pronto me recordó a Yukito.

Al final volvimos al hotel y luego al foro. A pesar de ser jueves, el lugar estaba a reventar –de hecho ha sido así toda la semana -. A veces esto pone nerviosa a Tomoyo, pero creo que con tanta comida esta vez sí que tenía energía para cantar. De todas maneras, después de la presentación, le hablé por teléfono desde el cuarto para sugerirle (aunque ella insista en que mis "sugerencias" suenan a órdenes) que tomara algo para el estómago antes de dormir, o pasaría una noche infernal, pero, como siempre, Aoe-san tenía que interrumpirme a media llamada.

"Pregúntale si está Haruka-san ahí con ella"

Me despedí de Tomoyo y colgué antes de que el incorregible enamorado (el mismo incorregible que justo ahora ronca como fiera en su cama, a _mi_ lado) lo tomara para hablar una hora con la amiga de Tomoyo. Ya suficientes problemas tengo que pasar por culpa de su tremenda obsesión por esa mujer. Está empecinado con ella y me ha hecho hacerle un par de preguntas estúpidas a Tomoyo en estos días. Después de estarme fastidiando desde Nagoya, accedí a ayudarlo a investigar un poco para saber si su "relación" (si así insiste en llamarle) con Haruka-san tiene futuro. De modo que ahí estaba yo como vil idiota, preguntándole a Tomoyo (no podía ser la misma Haruka-san, obviamente) si ella accedería a tener una relación con Aoe-san. Se supone (al menos en los retorcidos cálculos de este pobre imbécil) que, siendo su amiga, Tomoyo tendría que darme una opinión parecida a la que Haruka-san tendría. Pues bien, ella dice que sí, aunque primero se me quedó mirando como si le acabara de decir que soy la reencarnación de Einstein y que volví de la muerte para comprobarle al mundo que la Teoría de la Relatividad no es más que una invención que me saqué de la manga en un bar para conquistar a una morena latina…

Bueno, con la condición de que Aoe-san no volvería a fastidiarme con lo mismo, hoy igual tuve que interrogar a "Conejillo de Indias Daidouji" al terminar la presentación: Si ella estuviera con Aoe-san en una relación que apenas comienza¿cuánto tiempo esperaría antes de acceder a profundizarla y tener relaciones sexuales?

La pobre Tomoyo casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando. Esta vez me miró como si, más que Einstein reencarnado, yo fuera un dragón mitológico azul de dos cabezas escupiendo fuego por uno de mis hocicos y comiendo algodón de azúcar con el otro. Se puso roja como una cereza y comenzó a balbucear cosas extrañas: "¡No, no lo hagas! Quiero decir… ¡no! Bueno, no, relaciones sexuales no, bueno, sí¡pero no con Aoe-san!..." y un montón de sinrazones más.

Evidentemente, tuve que desistir con la pregunta y pedirle que lo olvidara, so pena de causarle un ataque de histeria temporal. De verdad parecía nerviosa, casi alterada. Después regresamos al hotel y cuando le llamé por teléfono creo que ya estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué una simple pregunta como esa la puso así? Sólo ella lo sabe, y mejor no intento entenderlo. Así es Tomoyo: francamente incomprensible.

Ah, creo que Aoe-san ha dejado de roncar (finalmente). Es mi oportunidad para intentar dormir un poco. De todas maneras ya pensaba lanzarle un vaso con agua directo a la cara, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de pasarme la noche en vela.

Por cierto, he dicho que mañana llega Yukito, y se me ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de invitarlo a dar un paseo por el museo. Al menos espero hablar con él de algunas cosillas e invitarlo a ir a Tomoeda con nosotros el lunes. Otoo-san dice que nos esperará con un buen estofado. Seguro que Yuki se convence con sólo oír la palabra.

Ah, y Tomoyo me prometió que haría uno de sus famosos pasteles de fresa, y esta vez ese inútil peluche amarillo no estará allí para tragárselo todo.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**: Jojo¿qué tal? Yo estoy que me parto de la risa (aunque esté mal decirlo). Creo que ha sido mi capítulo favorito. De verdad amo cuando es Touya quien escribe. A quien quería ver el porqué de la extraña pregunta que hizo a Tomoyo en el pasado¡pues ahí lo tienen! Les dije que era en verdad más simple y loco de lo que parecía, jajaja._

_En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. _

_Por cierto, disculpen si no había actualizado antes. Sucede que actualicé mis otras dos historias, y ya había dicho cómo sería eso¡nada de actualizaciones dobles en un mismo fin de semana! (tengan compasión de mí, por favor)_

_Gracias a aquellas que han dejado sus reviews, y también a aquellas que no lo hacen. El simple hecho de que lo lean y se diviertan es más que suficiente para mí._

_Por último. Hay una pequeña sorpresita para el próximo capítulo. Deseo de corazón que les agrade. Ya verán de lo que hablo…_

_Ja ne!_


	16. 8 de septiembre

_Una semana más, un capítulo más. Adivinen de quién es el turno esta vez..._

_Los espero al final!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Fecha:** Fri, 8 Sep 2006 23:51:20  
**A: **shougo-sama (_arroba_) alphamail. com. jp  
**De:** "Yuki kun" tsukishiro-megane (_arroba_) MentalCity. com. jp **(1)**  
**Asunto:** Buenas noches, desde Tokio.

* * *

Querido, Shougo: 

Te prometí que te escribiría hoy mismo desde Tokio ¿ne? Así que, aunque ya casi es sábado, aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi promesa.

Espero que estés bien y cuides mucho de KanKan, no olvides que no puede comer sardinas después de las 9, o no podrá dormir en toda la noche. De verdad siento que tengas que hacerte cargo de él tú sólo, pero quizás esto sirva para que ustedes dos se la lleven un poco mejor. Recuerda bajar la tapa del baño y cerrar bien el refrigerador, no quiero que pase lo del otro día. De todas formas, si KanKan se atreve a pelearse contigo y rasguñarte por un trozo de salmón, ya encontraré yo la manera de compensarte por eso…

Bueno, te preguntarás cómo me ha ido en Tokio. Pues bien, hoy fue la primera conferencia. El Simposio durará estos 3 días, hasta el domingo, así que estaremos muy ocupados. El hotel en el que nos estamos quedando es muy bueno, y lo mejor es que MentalCity lo paga todo. Es una linda ventaja¿ne?

Por cierto; hoy, después de la conferencia de la mañana, me encontré con mi amigo, Touya. Te había dicho ya que su grupo de coro estaría en la ciudad en estas fechas y me contacté con él para salir los dos un momento a tomar un café. Creo que no lo veía desde hace 2 meses, y vaya que en este corto tiempo ha cambiado lo que no había cambiado en 3 años. ¿Cómo decirlo? Se ve más… feliz. Sí, me pareció que así era.

También Tomoyo-chan, una antigua amiga de Tomoeda, está en la ciudad con el coro. Sabía desde antes que ella y Touya trabajaban juntos, él mismo me lo dijo, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de encontrarme con la amiga de Sakura-chan. No la veo desde la boda de Sakura. Tú fuiste a esa boda también, pero no sé si la recuerdes. Luego te hablaré de ella. Sin embargo a Tomoyo-chan no pude verla hoy, al parecer se sintió mal del estómago y no pudo acompañarnos. Creo que Touya la cuida tanto como a su hermana, porque no dejó de balbucear lo que decía siempre cuando Sakura-chan se enfermaba: "Se lo advertí, se lo dije un millón de veces, pero nunca me escucha…"

Bueno, pues Touya conoce Tokio mejor que yo, así que aproveché para pedirle que me llevara a la Torre primero y luego a un café que él eligió, aunque creo que lo de la Torre no fue tan buena idea, porque no pudo ocultarme su molestia al llegar hasta arriba. No le pregunté nada, conozco bien a Touya y sé lo cerrado que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone, así que esperé a que se calmara después de bajar, con una taza de capuchino en la mano. Entonces me lo contó todo:

Parece que no hace mucho llegó una chica muy especial al coro. Debe de serlo en realidad, porque Touya y ella han hecho buenas migas. Sin embargo hay un problema: esta joven (no me preguntes su nombre, porque Touya se lo guardó muy bien) se ha enamorado rápidamente de otro de los miembros, el peor de todos, según Touya (aunque Syaoran-kun en su momento también ocupó ese puesto): un mujeriego empedernido y un patán sin sentimientos. Esto tiene muy preocupado a mi amigo, y se le ve en la cara. Si bien los demás no lo notan, yo sí, lo conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y sé muy bien cómo reacciona a las situaciones, incluso mejor que él, y es por eso que me atrevo a añadirle otra dificultad al problema: mi amigo está enamorado.

Así es, tal como leíste. Seguramente estarás sorprendido, ya has conocido a Touya y no creo que hayas olvidado cómo es. Aún recuerdo tus primeras palabras después de que te lo presenté: "¿Realmente estuviste enamorado de esa patata fría y sin sentimientos?" Pero, si bien no considero que Touya sea una patata, confieso que yo también estoy sorprendido. Él nunca ha querido así a alguien, a excepción de cuando iba en secundaria. No lo conocía entonces, pero me contó que salía con Mizuki-san (la hermosa pelirroja del vestido verde que te preguntó por tu corbata en la boda)…

Me estoy desviando. En realidad no debería estar diciéndote todo esto, y Touya me mataría si supiera que estoy siquiera sacando estas conclusiones a sus espaldas, pero si te lo digo es porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Pues bien, ya te he dicho lo que opino de esto, y ahora querrás saber cómo he llegado a esta conclusión tan "desquiciada" (como llamas a todo lo que tengo que decirte), así que te explicaré: Touya mencionó 5 veces que estaba preocupado por nuestra desconocida amiga, 5 veces¿entiendes? En primer lugar, Touya **no** es el tipo de persona que va diciendo a los cuatro tiempos lo que siente, menos aún cuando se trata de expresar algo que le quite esa apariencia de hombre duro que le encanta demostrar. ¿Cuál es la razón de que lo haya dicho entonces? Pues yo pienso que es muy sencilla: admite una cosa para ocultar otra más grave, o, aún más, repite algo que no le cuesta tanto trabajo admitir, pero no para convencerme a mí, sino a sí mismo. Así es, Touya está luchando contra algo que sabe que está sintiendo, pero que él mismo no acepta ni quiere hacerlo. Es común en alguien como él: lo más que puede aceptar sentir por una persona es "preocupación", o "afecto", pero es preciso darle una buena sacudida para que se atreva a dejar salir un poco más.

Así que ahora soy yo quien está preocupado por él, Shougo. Sabes cuánto estimo a Touya (no de "esa" forma, no te pongas celoso, sabes que eres el único desde que tuve la dicha de conocerte), y verlo así es algo que nunca me había pasado. Él es muy suspicaz cuando se trata de los demás, y lo más seguro es que sea cierto lo que dice de esa mujer, pero antes de decirle nada al respecto prefiero conocerla a ella. No sé cómo lo haré, porque no conozco a nadie en el coro y él insiste (y, conociéndolo, así será hasta el final) en no decirme su nombre, y tampoco el del susodicho donjuán que parece tenerla tan hechizada. Pero al menos me ha dado una entrada gratis para la presentación de mañana por la noche, y una invitación a que lo acompañe tras bastidores. Ahí intentaré ubicar a estas dos personas y, si lo consigo, hablar con ellas también, y es que hay algo que no encaja en todo esto:

Según lo que me ha contado Touya, esta muchacha no sólo es muy bella, sino muy inteligente y agradable. Como la describe, me parece casi improbable que alguien como ella pueda obsesionarse de la forma en que lo está con un mujeriego sin escrúpulos que no la merece en absoluto. Puede suceder si ella tuviera una fijación previa, pero me es difícil pensar que alguien capaz de llegar en tan poco tiempo al corazón de una persona como Touya pueda tener una tendencia semejante a desvivirse por otra persona que simplemente no puede valorarla. Esto va más allá del complejo de "él va a cambiar por mí" que muchas mujeres suelen tener.

¿Y cómo voy a hacer para encontrar a la misteriosa dama? Pues Touya dijo que era la que tenía la voz más linda de todas. No creo que sea posible escoger una en un coro tan bueno como ése, que incluso tiene un _contratenor_, pero intentaré averiguar algo por mi parte. Si no, espero que sea suficiente con ver la actuación de Touya. Él no lo sabe, pero su mirada es muy traicionera: mientras más intenta no fijarse en alguien, más lo hace, así que podré verlo bien si no estoy muy lejos del escenario…

De cualquier forma, debo acabar ya con este tema. Creo que he quedado impactado con la revelación de que mi amigo pueda estar cambiando por fin a sus 31 años. Creo que entre esta chica y Tomoyo-chan lo están consiguiendo. Me habló mucho de esta última también, siempre ha apreciado a la mejor amiga de su hermana y la ve como a alguien más de su familia. Le hará muy bien que los dos estén trabajando juntos. Lamento no haber visto a Tomoyo-chan hoy, pero sin duda lo haré mañana en la presentación, y, si no puedo verla el domingo temprano (el último día del simposio sin duda será el más pesado), por lo menos tengo la certeza de que disponemos de esa noche y todo el lunes para hablar de los viejos tiempos. Seguramente ella también pueda decirme algo sobre la amiga secreta de Touya, así que esa oportunidad no la perderé.

Por cierto, ahora que lo menciono, el lunes iré a Tomoeda, así que no volveré a casa sino hasta el martes. Ya te lo había comentado, pero tenía que recordártelo, porque sé que insistirás en que regrese cuanto antes. Lo sé, no soportas a KanKan, pero inténtalo por mí, aunque sea un poco. Si haces bien tu trabajo, luego podemos "negociar" tu "paga" cuando estemos a solas...

Mejor me despido antes de decirte lo que estoy pensando para mi regreso. Además, estoy ya algo cansado y debo enviar esto antes de que el reloj marque las 12, o no podré cumplir con mi promesa de un correo para hoy, viernes. No olvides comprar más vinagre de arroz y algo de berro. Revisa si falta algo más en la alacena y aprovecha mañana para hacer las compras. Es mejor si vas en la mañana, hay menos gente que en la tarde. No dejes la ventana abierta para que KanKan no salga a pelearse con el siamés de la esquina, y no olvides dejarle su comida en el plato antes de salir. Desayuna algo nutritivo y come lo que dejé guardado en el refrigerador. Cuídate mucho y no olvides escribirme. Te llamaré mañana en cuanto salga de la conferencia. Dale un beso de buenas noches a KanKan de mi parte (es broma) y trata de limpiar la casa en mi ausencia.

Te extraño mucho.

Con amor,

Yukito.

PD: Touya me ha dicho que el señor Kinomoto hará su famoso estofado. Prometo guardarte un poco, te encantará.

* * *

**(1)** ¿Notaron el mail de Yukito? Bueno, _megane_ quiere decir "lentes". No sé por qué, pero no pude dejar de imaginar que Yuki-kun tendría una cuenta de correo así. Sobre _MentalCity_, pues se supone que Yukito es psicólogo, así que tenía que darle algún lugar de trabajo¿ne? Por cierto, Fanfiction **no** deja poner correos ni direcciones electrónicas de forma correcta -Aquí Isis tiene que ahogar una maldición-. En el original estaban bien, pero ya vieron cómo resultó... 

_Notas de la Autora: Un capítulo raro, ne? Apuesto a que no lo imaginaban de esta manera. Pues les había prometido que habría algo especial para la llegada de Yukito. Nunca dije que este fic se compondría únicamente de diarios de Tomoyo y Touya. También las cartas de Yuki-kun pasarán a formar parte del Diario de este malentendido. Y, como vemos¡él no está a salvo de las confusiones! Aunque ya ha sacado a colación lo evidente: Touya está enamorado, jajaja…_

_Lástima que Tomoyo y la Dama Misteriosa no sean la misma chica¿ne? Vaya cosas. En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews._

**saGuii..:** Gracias. Lo genial es que te desespere la situación. Sonará extraño, pero ésa era mi intención: que los pobres lectores llegaran a querer ahorcar a los personajes (o a mí, en su defecto). Veo que va resultando. ¡Muchas gracias!


	17. 9 de septiembre

_Un sábado más, un capítulo más. La vez pasada tuvimos la inesperada intervención de Yukito. Por lo tanto¿con quién continuamos ahora? A continuación, la respuesta…_

* * *

_Sábado, 9 de Septiembre._

Es irónico: estoy muerta. ¿Cómo es que algo tan normal me sorprende tanto? Bueno, pues viendo atrás en mis años de infancia, me doy cuenta de que ya no soy la misma niñita entusiasta que seguía todos los pasos a su amiga, la Gran Cardcaptor, la invencible. En aquellos tiempos era capaz de sujetarme a un bastón volador con una mano mientras con la otra grababa las mejores hazañas de la sagaz Sakura, correr a toda prisa cuando una carta descontrolada atacaba a discreción, seguir filmando, gritar animosamente a mi amiga y pensar en los próximos diseños que le fabricaría para la próxima ocasión, sin mencionar las tareas escolares y los ensayos en el coro, todo en un mismo día.

Muy lejos quedaron esos días, gracias al cielo.

Volviendo al presente, ya lo decía: estoy muerta. A veces olvido lo fatigante que es salir con estas personas, pero no pasan más que unos días antes de que vuelvan a recordármelo. Por estas personas me refiero, claro, a Kentarou-kun, Kasumi-kun, Haruka-san y, cada vez más frecuentemente, Aoe-san. Es un grupo lleno de energía, y yo aún no sé de dónde sacan tanta. Salimos hoy desde muy temprano por la mañana a dar un paseo al centro comercial y el día se volvió interminable. No es que no me guste salir de compras, en realidad me encanta, pero ir con Kentarou-kun y Kasumi-kun juntos es… otra cosa. Los dos hombres no sólo tienen que pasar por todas las tiendas a ver la ropa de caballeros, sino que también _deben_ echar un vistazo a la sección de damas porque es "justo y necesario" que nos ayuden a nosotras, pobres mujeres, a escoger bien antes de cometer el error de hacer una compra improductiva.

Por supuesto, tienen que hacerlo todo sin dejar de lado otras cosas importantes: Kasumi-kun buscando algún pretendiente _uke _para pasar el rato y Kentarou-kun pendiente del romance que está naciendo entre lo que parece ser hasta ahora la única pareja heterosexual que conozco en el coro (sí, sé que hay más, pero no me entero de todo).

Pensando en ello, es precisamente esto lo que me ha estado preocupando esta semana. Haruka-san y Aoe-san son en verdad una linda pareja, aunque las cosas parecen avanzar lentamente entre los dos, sin embargo un nuevo problema está surgiendo. No sé hasta qué punto están enterados los demás de esto, y en realidad dudo que sepan algo, pero la verdad es que cada vez estoy más segura de que Touya puede representar un obstáculo para su relación. Así es, lo he pensado una y otra vez, y me he comido los sesos en los últimos días, pero cada vez llego a la misma conclusión: Touya planea olvidarse de Kentarou-kun a través de su compañero de cuarto, Aoe-san.

Todo comenzó cuando Touya me preguntó si yo me atrevería a tener una relación con Aoe-san. Fue ahí que sentí que algo raro ocurría, pero lo peor llegó el pasado jueves, después de la presentación. Touya volvió a acercarse a mí y me preguntó, _textualmente_:

"Si empezaras una relación con Aoe-san¿cuánto tiempo esperarías antes de acceder a profundizarla y tener relaciones sexuales?"

Bueno, pues si antes tenía mis dudas¿cómo seguir teniéndolas con algo así? Obviamente no pude responderle nada concreto. Algo muy extraño está pasando con Touya últimamente y espero descubrirlo pronto. Hasta ese día, todo había estado muy bien por la mañana. Habíamos ido a la Torre de Tokio y, sintiéndome valiente, me atreví a sugerirle que invitara a Kentarou-kun allí mismo algún día. A partir de ese momento su actitud cambió y sentí que había metido la pata…. ¡Pero es que no puedo permitir que piense siquiera en utilizar a Aoe-san sólo para olvidarse de Kentarou-kun! Y el asunto no termina sólo ahí (como si fuera poco saber que ahora el hermano de Sakura planea acostarse con la nueva pareja de Haruka-san)…

Ya me salí completamente del tema. Se supone que estaba hablando del centro comercial. En fin, sólo quería comentar que es enorme y, como cabría esperarse, no terminamos de verlo a pesar de que no dejamos de caminar en todo el día. Ahora tengo los pies hinchados y creo que mañana no saldré de la habitación. Tendrán que arrastrarme si quieren volver a llevarme con ellos.

Pero eso no es lo único que pasó este día. También tuve el placer de ver a Yukito-san finalmente. Es casi irónico que, viviendo ambos en Kyoto, nos hayamos encontrado primero en Tokio, y es que allá siempre ha habido algo que lo impide de alguna forma: cuando me planeo hacerle una visita, algo debe cruzarse, o simplemente no tengo tiempo o no lo encuentro. Incluso esta vez no nos salvamos del todo, pues se supone que iba a verlo ayer, viernes, junto con Touya, pero me enfermé del estómago por comer mucho el jueves, después de la visita a la Torre. Ya me sentía suficientemente mal, no sólo por el dolor, sino por no poder ver a Yukito-san, y Touya todavía se encargó de regañarme por comer tanto y no hacer caso a sus consejos, aunque es cierto que me dijo que tomara algo para el estómago por la noche. Él no cambia, sigue tratándome igual que a Sakura. Es como tener un hermano mayor cuidándote todo el tiempo.

Creo que es la cuarta vez que me desvío del tema. Decía que vi a Yukito-san hoy, fue después de la presentación. Lo noté desde que salimos al escenario, ahí estaba en primera fila, Touya debió darle una entrada y me alegra que lo haya hecho. Fue muy agradable verlo entre el público y encontrarlo después tras bastidores. Charlamos un buen rato y me dijo que iría con nosotros a Tomoeda mañana por la noche. En verdad que él no cambia nada, sigue siendo la misma persona amable y sonriente que recuerdo desde que la primera vez que lo vi. No cabe duda de por qué fue el único que pudo conquistar el corazón de Touya cuando todas las chicas de su preparatoria los perseguían a ambos (sin contar a Sakura, claro, que también babeaba por Yukito-san).

Al final, no tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar con Yukito-san, pero a grandes rasgos me contó de su visita a la Torre con Touya. Mencionó que extrañaba mucho a su gato, y parece que está preocupado por su novio, a quien dejó en Kyoto cuidando de él.

Fujimori Shougo, lo recuerdo de la boda de Sakura-chan. Es un hombre muy bien parecido, y casi tan atractivo como Touya, aunque no se parece en nada a él. Es alegre y platicador, y algo bromista también. No hablé gran cosa con él aquella vez, pero ahora me da curiosidad por conocer un poco más a la pareja de la que Yukito-san parece estar tan enamorado. Me alegra mucho que alguien como él haya encontrado a su media naranja. Sólo al final me comentó algo que me extrañó un poco: dijo que, como siempre, le encantaba mi voz y que, de todas, era su favorita (siempre tan amable), pero que había alguien a quien le interesaba conocer. Entonces me preguntó quién era, a mi parecer, el que tenía la voz más hermosa del coro.

¿Quién es, pues, la voz más hermosa y preciada de nuestro coro? La respuesta no es difícil –en realidad es absolutamente fácil-, pues todos sabemos a _quien_ quieren ver la mayoría de las personas que abarrotan los teatros en las ciudades a las que vamos: el único contratenor en Asia, Sohma Kentarou.

Seguro Yukito-san había escuchado hablar de él y quería conocerlo, así que le dije que sin duda alguna era a Sohma a quien buscaba, e incluso me ofrecí a presentárselo en persona, pero me dijo que prefería hacerlo él mismo. Quizás quería un autógrafo, pero aún así se me hacía algo extraña su insistencia y le pregunté por qué quería conocerlo. La respuesta que me dio me dejó aún más aturdida de lo que ya estaba hasta entonces:

"Quiero conocer a la persona que está cambiando la vida de mi mejor amigo en un tiempo récord".

Después de eso ya no pude preguntarle a qué se refería, aunque creo que lo dejó muy en claro. Supongo que ayer Touya estuvo platicando con él de Kentarou-kun. Quizás le pidió algún consejo, aprovechando que Yukito-san es psicólogo y su mejor amigo, aunque obviamente evadió decir el nombre del susodicho, pero de alguna forma le habrá dado a entender que es la persona que posee la voz más bella del coro. Si es así, espero que Yukito-san le haga recapacitar y le diga de una vez que no tiene por qué negar sus sentimientos y acepte que Kentarou-kun es la persona ideal para él, y que deje en paz lo que sea que haya estado planeando hacer con Aoe-san.

Reflexionando un poco, todo este asunto me causa dolor de cabeza cada vez que lo pienso. Me hace sentir algo incómoda, casi molesta. Es una sensación que no puedo describir, aunque quizá se deba a la confusión que se ha creado con todo esto. Me duele en cierta forma ver a mis dos mejores amigos tan distantes uno del otro, amándose uno al otro en secreto, temerosos de sus propios sentimientos e inventándose excusas vagas. Yo ya he hecho lo que está en mis manos por unirlos, y espero que Yukito-san también me ayude un poco con eso y meta un poco de razón en la cabeza de Touya. El lunes pasaremos todo el día juntos y estoy segura de que será una buena oportunidad para mover algunas cartas.

Por hoy dejaré este asunto en paz. Voy a darme un baño caliente y olvidarme de hacerla de cupido por esta noche, aunque creo que voy a tener que irme a la cama con la nueva imagen que el incorregible Kasumi-kun puso en mi mente en cuanto Yukito-san se fue a buscar a su preciado contratenor, y todo esto por sus siempre inoportunos comentarios:

"¿Segura que ya tiene novio?" Sí, tuve que explicarle por enésima vez que sí, pero lamentablemente Kasumi-kun es alguien que no se guarda sus pensamientos para sí: "Es una lástima, porque ahí va mi _uke_ ideal"

¡No otra vez con eso, por favor!

* * *

_**Notas de la alocada autora:** Que levante la mano quien piense que las cosas no pueden enredarse más de lo que ya lo están. ¿Nadie? Pues ya sabremos lo que sigue a continuación._

_Esta vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, fue Yukito quien metió un poco la pata. Respecto a lo que sucederá en Tomoeda, pues lo veremos la próxima ocasión. _

_¿Dudas, quejas, tomatazos, consejos, ideas, comentarios, etc? Ya saben, sólo dejen review. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todas!_


	18. 11 de septiembre

_Uyyyy... lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir. Ahora, espero que lo disfruten. Los veo más abajo..._**

* * *

**

**Fecha: **Mon, 11 Sep 2006 23:44:43  
**A:**shougo-sama (arroba) alphamail. com. jp  
**De: "**Yuki kun" tsukishiro-megane (arroba)MentalCity. com. jp  
**Asunto: **Sólo un poco más

* * *

Querido Shougo:

Para el momento en el que leas este correo, seguramente yo ya estaré camino a Sendai. Te veré en una semana.

Es broma… y, antes de que arrugues demasiado la frente, permíteme decirte que de verdad te he extrañado a muerte y no puedo esperar el momento de tomar mañana el tren de vuelta a Kyoto. De hecho, es más que probable que llame a casa en cuanto envíe este correo solamente para oír tu voz.

"Deja de ser tan meloso", dirás. Está bien, ya no diré todas estas cosas que tanto te fastidian (aunque en realidad sé que te gustan); mejor te hablaré de lo que me ha sucedido en este fin de semana.

Si te conozco (como creo hacerlo), seguramente estarás pensando "Excelente, pero… ¿Qué sucedió entonces con ese _saco de patatas_ y su _romance tuberculoso_?". Pues, aunque mis avances al respecto no han sido muchos, sí hay algo que puedo comentarte sin temor a equivocarme: el amor está en el aire.

Antes de que entornes los ojos por mi innata e incorregible "cursilería", déjame explicarte un poco:

El sábado fui al concierto del Coro de Kyoto a ver a Touya y a Tomoyo-chan. Fue fantástico, y ahora me arrepiento mucho de no haberlos visto antes en Kyoto, aunque nunca es demasiado tarde para algo. Quiero volver a verlos, esta vez contigo.

En fin, intenté prestar atención a Touya durante la presentación, pero escuchando ese coro de voces y las melodías tan maravillosas que interpretan, sinceramente es muy difícil concentrarse en algo más. Las pocas veces que me acordé de mirarlo, estaba tan ensimismado en su música que no ponía atención a nada más, y sólo volvía el rostro de vez en vez para ver a Tomoyo-chan o buscarme entre el público. De modo que tuve que esperar hasta el final para acercarme a Tomoyo-chan y preguntarle a quién pertenecía esa voz tan _exquisita_ a la que Touya se había referido en su romántica, muy a pesar suyo, descripción, (Tuve que recurrir a ella, ya que a mi parecer es Tomoyo-chan la soprano más fantástica que he oído en mi vida, pero quizás mi juicio sea subjetivo) y ella, muy emocionada, me habló de Sohma-san. Incluso se ofreció a presentármela, pero preferí hacerlo yo mismo para poder averiguar a fondo quién era la clase de persona de la que mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado, así que fui a conocerla en persona.

¿Qué sucedió? Pues, cuando fui a buscar a nuestra bella Dama, resultó que, en efecto, tenía una voz maravillosa, unos ojos preciosos, un cabello sedoso y brillante y una figura delicada, así como una piel blanca y de durazno, y una personalidad encantadora, pero sólo un problema: ella, más que _ella_, era un _él_. Un contratenor muy agradable, sin duda, pero no era la persona que yo estaba buscando. Lo consideraría si no supiera de antemano que Touya es tan heterosexual como un pingüino.

Omitiré el hecho de que ahora debes estar muerto de la risa para decirte que, en la breve conversación que mantuve con Sohma-san, también me pareció que él está terriblemente enamorado de uno de sus compañeros y, al igual que Touya, no es muy correspondido.

Entonces, con esta infructífera investigación, tuve que esperar a platicar un poco con Tomoyo-chan o Kinomoto-san. Pensé que quizás ellos podrían saber algo. Lo intenté ayer mismo, por la noche, pero no me fue posible estar a solas con Tomoyo-chan durante el viaje en tren a Tomoeda sin que Touya sospechara, y en cuanto llegamos allá todo se tornó muy emotivo: Kinomoto-san y Daidouji-san (la mamá de Tomoyo-chan) estaban muy emocionados de ver a sus hijos y organizaron una cena e hicieron planes para salir de picnic por la mañana. La reunión duró hasta la madrugada y lo único que pude sacar de ello es que Kinomoto-san tampoco conoce a la mujer desconocida, sin embargo, por uno de sus comentarios, supe que él también había notado el cambio en Touya, mas tampoco sabía a quién se debía.

Nuevamente tuvimos que esperar hasta hoy para recurrir a la única persona capaz de darnos algo de información: Tomoyo-chan, y es que esta linda chica se ha convertido en una amiga inseparable de Touya. Nunca lo había visto tan expresivo y abierto con una mujer… o con cualquier otra persona. Touya suele tener sus reservas, pero con ella es completamente natural, y creo que se debe al hecho de que la conoce desde que ella era sólo una niña. Debe verla como a una hermana, como a otra Sakura-chan, aunque a Tomoyo-chan no le juega bromas _tan_ pesadas. Fue difícil apartarla de Sonomi-san, que no la soltaba un minuto; o de su cámara, con la que no dejaba de grabar todas las cosas que han cambiado en Tomoeda; o de Touya, que no la dejaba en paz, pero al final lo logré y obtuve un valioso momento a solas con ella. Le comenté mi decepción al ver a Sohma-san, ya que no era la persona que yo estaba buscando, y ella pareció profundamente desconcertada. Quise investigar entonces si acaso ella no sabía quién era la persona tan especial que ha logrado conquistar a Touya, pero ella no supo responderme. Mencionó a una Aoe-san, que aparentemente es la compañera de cuarto de Touya, pero no la noté muy convencida, e incluso me pareció un poco incómoda con el tema, así que decidí cambiar el tópico y le pregunté sobre sus experiencias en el coro y la gira.

¿Te mencioné que el amor flota en el aire? Pues fue después de mi conversación con Tomoyo-chan que llegué a esta conclusión. Algo muy extraño debe estar sucediendo en el coro, ya que ahora nuestra pequeña amiga se ha unido al club. Me habló mucho de su proceso de adaptación, de lo mucho que Touya la ha ayudado, y de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero en especial de dos. No mencionó nombres (la discreción siempre ha sido su fuerte), pero sí me comentó que hay un triángulo amoroso muy extravagante entre ellos. Al parecer hay un chico muy especial (llamémosle **A**) con el que ella ha estado compartiendo mucho últimamente, y otro también muy agradable (nombrémosle **B**) al que se ha vuelto muy cercana también. **A** y **B **están enamorados el uno del otro, pero aunque **B** lo acepta, **A** no quiere admitirlo e intenta salirse por la tangente y ahora parece estar cortejando a un sujeto **C** que a su vez está saliendo con una chica **D**. ¿Dije que era un triángulo? Pues más bien parece un terrible pentágono, porque también Tomoyo parece estar enamorada de **A**.

Por lo que me comentó, creo que **A** tiene serios problemas y no se siente cómodo con sus sentimientos después de haber fracasado en una relación que tuvo con otro hombre hace algunos años. Ahora supongo que estás confundido con tanto embrollo, así que lo explicaré un poco más:

**B** ama a **A**, y **A** a **B**, pero **A** no puede aceptarlo porque **B** es muy parecido a alguien con quien ya tuvo una relación fallida antes, así que **A** intenta buscar un escape en **C**, que ya tiene una relación con **D**, quien –por cierto- una vez también estuvo sintió algo por **A**. Así que asumo que **A** debe ser una persona muy interesante, ya que Tomoyo-chan también está enamorada de él.

Pero hay otro problema: Tomoyo-chan no se ha dado cuenta aún de cuáles son sus sentimientos. Sin embargo sí me preguntó abiertamente si era posible que un _homo_ llegue a enamorarse de una mujer. Esta pobre chica está muy confundida, pero por ahora no puedo decirle otra cosa sino que tenga paciencia y tome las cosas de la mejor manera posible, ya que no es posible influir en los sentimientos, ni propios ni ajenos, como quisiéramos. Hubiera querido contarle de mi experiencia con Touya, de cómo él nunca se hubiera fijado en mí simplemente por el hecho de que soy un hombre, aunque fuéramos los mejores amigos, pero Touya y yo acordamos comentar el asunto lo menos posible. Sólo Kinomoto-san y tú (por supuesto) saben lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Al final no pude hablar mucho de eso con Tomoyo-chan y me faltó hacerle varias preguntas, pero entonces Touya la acaparó para sí y a mí me acaparó la comida que Kinomoto-san había hecho. Por la tarde volvimos a Tokio y después de la estación fuimos a un pequeño bar y nos despedimos hace apenas una hora. Sin embargo les hice prometer que estaríamos en contacto mientras siguen en su gira con el coro.

Ahora ya estoy algo cansado, y aún tengo que empacar y darme un baño, así que me detengo aquí. No sé si me faltó comentarte algo, pero ya lo haré cuando te llame por teléfono (cosa que sin duda haré). Conociéndote, debes estar despierto viendo la tele mientras KanKan asalta la alacena. Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas hasta ahora. Dios, los extraño terriblemente y ya necesito verlos. Ustedes dos son el par más importante en mi vida, aunque les guste tanto pelear entre ustedes.

Te amo.

Yuki.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Finalmente!!!!!! OH, no me maten, por favor. Sé que hace siglos que no actualizo nada, pero créanme que no ha sido por flojera ni nada por el estilo. La universidad me ha alejado de las cosas personales más de lo que hubiera creído. Paso 43 horas a la semana (en una semana normal, sin trabajo) en la escuela, que son unas 13 horas más de los que pasa un estudiante promedio. Mi horario es loquísimo y además tengo actividades extracurriculares, sin mencionar las toneladas de tarea, de modo que no tengo tiempo ni de escribir. No me he olvidado de ustedes, de aquellas que leen Acuarela ni Moonlight Sonata. Por favor, les suplico algo de paciencia. Además, tengo que ir viendo todo lo referente al intercambio que quiero hacer a Alemania y no bajar mi promedio por nada del mundo. Esperoq ue sepan entender. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en estos proyectos tan raros, y gracias por su paciencia. No pienso dejar ningún fic a medias. Todos los he de terminar, sólo suplico algo de paciencia, aunque sea mucho pedir. Una vez más gracias y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Tenemos nuevamente a Yuki-kun dando su opinión, y los siguientes capítulso también serán bastante interesantes. Y bueno... ¿quién no se hizo bolas con la explicación de Yukito? Jajaja, vaya que esto, más que un triángulo, casi parecería un icosaedro, jajaja..._

_En cuanto Moonlight Sonata y Acuarela, si todo sale bien (aunque ya no estoy segura de eso), podría esperar actualizar ambos antes del final de estas vacaciones, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por no abandonarme._

_Un placer saludarles a todas. Espero recibir sus comentarios, que no dejo de leer con fascinación._

_Y, como verán, una vez más tengo que poner cosas extrañas para colocar un correo electrónico. Ya saben, esta página no es muy amable en ese sentido._


	19. 15 de septiembre

_15 de Septiembre_

Llevamos ya 3 días en Sendai, una ciudad conocida por sus jardines y templos. Es la primera vez que el coro se presenta en la "Ciudad de los Árboles" **(1)**, y me pregunto porqué, pues tiene un auditorio con una muy buena acústica, y la gente de aquí no parece indistinta a la música clásica y nuestro programa. A excepción del miércoles, hemos tenido cupo lleno.

Hace tiempo que no escribía. En realidad no es mucho tiempo, pero parece que esto ya se está volviendo una extraña costumbre. Aunque, pensándolo un poco, creo que no es tan raro, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de _blogs_ que hay en estos días: _blogs_ artísticos, _blogs_ personales, _blogs_ sobre política, _blogs_ científicos, _blogs_ de viaje, _blogs_ sobre _blogs…_

Más bien pareciera que lo extraño en mí es que no pienso publicar mi vida personal en la red para que un gordo _otaku_ americano la vea mientras devora dos hamburguesas dobles y se rasca el ombligo escuchando _L' Arc en Ciel _**(2)** y esperando a que su emulador se apresure en bajar cuarenta episodios de su ánime favorito…

¿Cómo demonios pasé de Sendai a un _otaku_ americano en tres párrafos?

Volviendo a Sendai… Aunque yo nunca había pisado estos lugares, Tomoyo sí que lo había hecho, así que esta vez ha sido ella quien me ha guiado por el Castillo Aoba **(3)** y el museo de la ciudad, ambos lugares muy interesantes y plagados de historia, aunque también hemos pasado por un par de templos antiguos. Ya no tengo por qué preocuparme por tomar fotos: ella siempre (subrayo siempre) se encarga de que no falten veinte tomas de todos los ángulos posibles de una cosa. Cuando el objeto en cuestión es _muy_ interesante (o "_Kawaii_", a decir de Tomoyo), el número se transforma en 40: las 20 "reglamentarias" y otras 20 con nosotros dos en el cuadro.

Pero, dejando de lado su foto-video-manía (o incluso sin hacerlo), he aprendido mucho al viajar con Tomoyo. Mucha gente se siente intimidada en una ciudad extraña, y no sale del hotel sin un mapa con mil indicaciones en las acotaciones, pero ella frecuentemente olvida el que nos obsequian en los hoteles y simplemente sale a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Justo hoy, mientras andábamos, le pregunté qué ruta tomaríamos para llegar de regreso al hotel. "No tengo idea", me contestó sin siquiera detenerse "El Castillo y el museo son lo único que conozco de Sendai, y ni siquiera sé qué calle es ésta".

Debía estar bromeando, pensé yo, sobretodo porque esta niña no dejaba de sonreír campantemente, y en son de broma le pregunté qué haría ella si nos perdiéramos. "Intentaría recordar el camino por el que venimos… (pausa significativa) y entonces tomaría otro para no tener que ver sólo las mismas cosas".

Y me di cuenta de que nuestra chica no bromeaba. Que alguien me auxilie.

Además¿qué esperaba de una mujer que a los diez años, enfrentando un problema tal como un ejército de cartas locas –peor aún: mágicas- desatadas y un _kaijuu_ llorón y asustadizo, tenía como mayores preocupaciones la vestimenta que Sakura usaría para la ocasión y obtener la mejor toma posible?

No está mal para ser una soprano súper bajita y millonaria¿cierto? Por eso tengo que reírme cada vez que alguien me dice que esa chica parece una muñeca de porcelana. No saben lo que dicen. Tomoyo ya no es sólo la amiga excéntrica y ultra-energética de Sakura, sino una integrante más de nuestra familia. De hecho, analizándolo fríamente, bien podría decir que ella _es_ parte de la familia… un aparte lejana, sí, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Por eso a _otoo-san_ casi le dio un infarto de alegría al verla el domingo por la noche, y por eso, aunque su relación no viaje precisamente sobre nubes de algodón, _otoo-san_ y Daidouji-san estuvieron más que encantados de compartir un día al aire libre con nosotros. También por eso Yuki se preocupa tanto por ella…

"Cuida bien de Tomoyo-chan; tú serás el único que esté allí cuando ella tenga que admitir las cosas como son. No queremos que termine lastimada", me escribió Yuki en su último correo, hoy. ¿Qué demonios me quiso decir? Éste es el problema de los psicólogos: les encanta tanto dejar una atmósfera de misterio a su alrededor que olvidan que nosotros, los simples mortales, no nos comunicamos en clave. Si quisiera que alguien me dijera eso, le hubiera dado 500 yenes a la adivina de la feria por la que pasamos en la mañana. Al menos me ahorré esos 500.

Aún así, creo que entiendo lo que Yuki me quiso decir. Corrección: después de dos horas de rascarme la cabeza y dos cervezas (espero que el minibar venga incluido en la cuenta del hotel…), por fin _creo_ que entiendo lo que Yuki me quiso decir, y al final esto sólo confirma lo que ya sabía:

1. Tomoyo está enamorada; sí, eso es definitivo.  
2. El desgraciado de quien se enamoró, _efectivamente_ es Sohma-san (tal como suponía),  
3. Sohma-san _decididamente_ es un mujeriego,  
4. Tomoyo algún día abrirá los ojos y verá quién es este sujeto en verdad (admitirá las cosas como son, como dijo Yuki).  
5. Este imbécil le romperá el corazón a Tomoyo, y  
6. Como yo soy el único que está siemrpe cerca de ella (el _kaijuu_ en China, _otoo-san_ en Tomoeda, Daidouji-san viajando, y Yuki en Kyoto), voy a tener que ser también el que la consuele cuando el tipo ése la desilusione.

No son deducciones demasiado fantásticas para haber estado pensando en eso por dos horas, pero al menos así ya puedo estar seguro de que no son sólo tonterías mías: Yuki también piensa lo mismo que yo.

¿Y aún así Tomoyo se queja de que soy un sobre protector? Seguro que el _kaijuu_ quejumbroso le dijo todo eso de mí e influyó en ella. Pero eso sólo quiere decir que nuestra pequeña "muñeca de porcelana" no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me propongo cuidar de alguien.

Y, a petición de Yuki (por supuesto), ahora tengo que cuidar de nuestra _camera-soprano-girl_ (no es mi culpa, yo no le puse ese apodo).

Bien, la verdad ya fue suficiente por hoy. Sólo iba a escribir un corto resumen sobre lo que hemos hecho en Sendai y casi llené dos hojas… y prácticamente no hablé de Sendai. Siempre es lo mismo, quizás debería intentar solamente anotar los eventos más elementales del día en una lista, esos sería más que suficiente para recordarlo después:

-Hoy visité el Castillo Aoba con Tomoyo  
-Sendai es muy interesante.  
-Tengo que sumar 77 fotos de Sendai a mi colección.  
-Nos perdimos por dos horas y tuvimos que preguntar tres veces cómo llegar de regreso al hotel.  
-Una adivina me persiguió por diez minutos en una feria de la ciudad.  
-Casi perdimos la presentación de hoy.  
-Leí un correo de Yuki en mi habitación  
-Escribí un par de páginas en mi "seudo-diario"  
-Creo escuchar que alguien llega a la puerta. Seguramente Aoe-san ya volvió de su cita con Haruka-san.  
-Voy a terminar esto e intentar dormir un poco.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante:

-Daría mi reino por un baño en tina y dormir doce horas en mi cama si nada más que hacer.

Sí, me gustan las listas: escuetas, precisas y útiles… pero no son lo mío.

* * *

**(1) **Sendai, antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, era conocida una de las ciudades más verdes de Japón y fue bautizada como la Ciudad de los Árboles. A pesar de que su verdura fue mutilada por la guerra y la posguerra, se han hecho grandes esfuerzos para conservar bosques y jardines.

**(2) **Uno de los grupos de J-rock (rock japonés) más famosos en la actualidad.

_Comentarios de la autora: algún tiempo ha pasado ya¿ne? Bueno, al menos tengo buenas noticias¡he salido de vacaciones! Así es, estas últimas semanas (de hecho yo abarcaría los últimos 2 meses y medio) han sido demasiado difíciles¡pero estoy volviendo a escribir! Ayer retomé Acuarela (no había tocado el cuaderno en todo este tiempo) y esta semana retomé Diario Activo. Espero pronto volver a escribir también para Moonlight Sonata. Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo mis historias a pesar de la espera, y gracias también a todas por sus reviews._

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Amo a Touya-kun¿ustedes no? Para la próxima ocasión tendremos una situación muy interesante (sí, imagínense a Isis con una sonrisa maquiavélica) que dará cabida a una que otra confusión más. Así es, esto aún está lejos de resolverse. _

_Ahora vamos a los reviews que no he podido contestar:_

_**Isuzu 13:**__Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Y no creo que a "ellos" les guste tanto complicarse la existencia. Más bien supongo que es a mí a la que le gusta complicarles la existencia, jajaja. Gracias también por comentarme lo de tu intercambio. Quizás puedas darme algunos tips para mejorar mis planes en Alemania. Ya está todo en trámite, aunque aún no es un hecho. Por lo pronto, lo mejor que puedo hacer es no ilusionarme demasiado, ne? Jaja. Por Acuarela, te seguiré pidiendo paciencia, pero como ya dije más arriba, he vuelto a trabajar en ello. Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias!_


	20. 18 de septiembre I

_Lunes 18 de Septiembre_

¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

Llevo diez minutos con la _laptop_ sobre mis piernas y esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido escribir. Creo que aún estoy en _shock_, o algo similar a eso.

Puedo justificarme diciendo que mi cerebro no funciona al 100 a las 3:30 de la mañana, y puedo agregar también que desde ayer no he dormido en absoluto. Aún así no tengo sueño, seguramente lo perdí en el instante en el que accedí a pasar una noche con Touya, o cuando casi lo veo desnudo por accidente, o cuando el teléfono sonó hace media hora, o cuando Touya salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Puedo decir que ha sido una noche caótica…

Por cierto, olvidé decir que ya estamos en Sendai, y dejaré un momento de lado este maremágnum de sucesos para decir que la hemos pasado muy bien aquí; es una ciudad hermosa, aunque ya la conocía, pero es una experiencia totalmente diferente redescubrirla con mis amigos del coro. De hecho, esta vez fue a mí a quien le tocó fungir como guía oficial, a pesar de que Touya amenazó con comprarse un GPS la cuarta vez que nos perdimos (obviamente no le he dicho que _okaa-san _me regaló uno cuando me mudé a Kyoto)…

Me rindo…

Por más que intente hablar de otra cosa, no podré seguir ignorando el problema de hoy, aunque todo sucedió de una manera tan confusa que es algo difícil de explicar…

Acabo de revisar lo que escribí al inicio y creo que cualquiera que lo leyera pensaría cualquier cosa… menos lo que en realidad sucedió.

En primer lugar, _no_ pasé la noche _con_ Touya… bueno, sí… en cierta manera, por eso definitivamente es necesario que explique cuanto antes cómo es que todo llegó a esto (quizás lea esto dentro de 60 años y ni yo misma lo recuerde bien), así que lo haré de una vez:

Hoy es nuestro día libre y, como se lo había prometido, fui con Touya a las islas Matsushima **(1)**… simplemente hermosas. Allá nos encontramos a Aoe-san y Haruka-san, que tenían una cita. Ellos se quedaron disfrutando de su paraíso mientras Touya y yo continuábamos paseando aquí y allá. Pero al parecer a Haruka-san le fue muy bien en su cita, porque cuando la volví a encontrar en la noche, en el cuarto, me pidió un favor. Aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas:

"¿Te molestaría que Kinomoto-san ocupara mi lugar esta noche?"

Cualquiera adivinaría mi cara después de eso. Le pregunté por qué Touya tendría que hacer tal cosa y ella se puso nerviosa. En resumen, me explicó que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso con Aoe-san y querían utilizar la habitación de él para hacerlo, pero ahí también duerme Touya y pensaron en hacer un "intercambio" de compañeros de cuarto por esta noche. Le comenté que Touya nunca aceptaría algo así, pero ella insistió en que sería más fácil convencerlo si yo aceptaba primero.

Acepté, aunque debo decir que sólo lo hice por tratarse de Touya, y que me lo habría pensado mucho más en meter a un hombre a dormir a mi cuarto si se tratara de un _hetero_ (a vece siento que ya hablo como Kazumi-kun).

Se hizo el intercambio (aún no sé cómo fue que lograron convencer a Touya) y él llegó a mi cuarto con su ceño de siempre y balbuceando cosas como "esos calientes… ni siquiera pudieron esperarse a que me bañara" (cualquiera que hubiera visto su cara comprendería lo difícil que me fue no reírme). Le dije que podía utilizar nuestro baño y así lo hizo, pero entonces ocurrió el primer incidente:

Mientras Touya se bañaba, yo pensé en lavarme los dientes (pedimos pizza al cuarto y sentía que olía a cebolla). Imaginé que podría escabullirme al baño, tomar la pasta dental y salir rápidamente de allí sin que él se diera cuenta. La puerta del baño no tenía el seguro puesto (¿por qué los hombres nunca ponen seguro? No lo sé, pero es casi una ley), así que supuse que a Touya no le importaría de cualquier manera. Entonces recordé que estábamos hablando de un _homo_ (un _seme_, como diría Kazumi-kun)¡naturalmente no le molestaría! Y entré por la pasta… al mismo tiempo que él salía de la ducha.

¿Qué pasó entonces? Bueno, comprobé que no sucede como en las películas: ninguno de los dos soltó un grito histérico. Lo que sí sucedió fue que el dentífrico terminó embarrado por todo el lavabo y el espejo, y Touya, al brincar hacia atrás, resbaló con el azulejo mojado y creo que el golpe que se dio al caer pudo escucharse por todo nuestro piso. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un caos absoluto:

"¡Oh, por Dios¿Estás bien, Touya?"

"¡Auch!... sí, creo que… ¡No, no te acerques, sí, estoy bien!" gritaba tirado en el suelo, haciendo lo posible por cubrir sus partes nobles. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había acercado para ver cómo estaba. Salí del baño corriendo y puedo apostar a que mi cara era un tomate.

"Lo siento, sólo quería lavarme los dientes", sí, lo sé: incluso a mí me sonó patética esa disculpa. ¡Qué vergüenza!

"Ay, mi rodilla…"

"_Es gay, es gay, es gay, es gay…"_ me repetía yo, pero no funcionaba. Un hombre desnudo sigue siendo un hombre desnudo, homosexual o no¡y más aún si tiene un cuerpo como el de Touya!

Pero juro que no vi "nada"…

Aún así, de solo recordarlo siento que toda la cara me arde. Al menos no fui la única: cuando finalmente Touya salió del baño, estoy segura de haberlo visto de otro color, y no lo culpo.

Después de eso intentamos recuperar la compostura y fingir que nada pasó. No fue fácil, pero después de repetirle 20 veces que no vi –o, al menos, no puse mucha atención- sus partes "importantes", nos sentamos a ver unas películas y a hablar sobre nuestra visita a las islas. Incluso habló pestes de Kentarou-kun y esta vez dejé que dijera lo que quisiera. Últimamente se ha vuelto muy celoso y casi no me deja tiempo de estar con Kentarou-kun, pero creo que se le pasará. Supongo que es su manera de expresar que quiere dejar sus sentimientos por él atrás.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, por fin habíamos olvidado el accidente en el baño, e incluso nos disponíamos a dormir cuando un nuevo imprevisto surgió: el teléfono sonó. Era Kentarou-kun, y parecía algo ansioso, pero no alcanzó a decirme por qué llamaba a esa hora, porque Touya me quitó el teléfono en cuanto supo quién me llamaba y comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas a Kentarou-kun: "¿por qué la llamas a esta hora?" "¿Quién te crees que eres?", "Ve y busca alguien más a quien molestar", "no, Tomoyo no va a hablar contigo porque _yo _estoy con ella y estamos ocupados", y no olvidó rematar con un "sí, pienso pasar aquí toda la noche, para que no se te ocurra volver a llamar", antes de colgar.

Iba a reclamarle por hablarle así a Kentarou-kun cuando él volvió a apagar la luz y se refugió en su cama con un seco "buenas noches", pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se levantara de un salto, echara todas las maldiciones del mundo y fuera al baño. Creí que tendría diarrea, o algún problema estomacal (no hay otra manera de explicar algo así), pero entonces salió corriendo del baño, vestido con ropa para salir (¿De dónde la sacó? No recuerdo haber visto una furgoneta de vestuario ahí dentro **(2)**), dijo algo así como un "tengo que hablar con ese sujeto" y se fue sin mayor explicación.

Y dicen que somos nosotras las impredecibles.

Son ya más de las 4 y Touya aún no ha vuelto. No sé qué es lo que salió a hacer, pero estoy 100 segura de que tiene que ver algo con Kentarou-kun y esa llamada. Mi mente imagina muchas cosas, pero prefiero no escucharla. Siento que Touya está actuando como alguien celoso, pero no sé si está celoso de Aoe-san o de Kentarou-kun… ¡hace mucho que me perdí en esta ecuación! Ya no es tan fácil lidiar con problemas amorosos como lo era cuando intenté ser la celestina con Sakura-chan y Li-kun, hace 13 años. Ahora estas situaciones son capaces de causar dolor de cabeza.

Creo que escucho algo allá afuera. Quizás Touya esté regresando. Tengo que apagar la máquina y buscar algo de reposo. Mañana partiremos hacia Akita.

* * *

**(1) Matsushima. **Compuesta por 260 isletas, sus playas son las más hermosas de todo Japón. Se rumora que incluso el famoso poeta Basho no consiguió encontrar palabras para describir su belleza.

**(2) Una furgoneta de vestuario. **Con esto, Tomoyo hace alegoría a la furgoneta de la que se apoyaba para llevar de un lado a otro los distintos atuendos que hacía probar a la pequeña Card Captor.

_**Notas de la autora: **__y, después de unos cuarenta siglos, aquí estoy, finalmente actualizando. Es un descaro pedir una disculpa, pero aún así lo hago. Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no me había dado la oportunidad de editarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado, porque ahora han comenzado algunas locuras interesantes… y ciertos accidentes de baño, jajaja. Probablemente se preguntarán por qué Touya salió corriendo del cuarto. Pues eso lo sabremos el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir esta historia, y una vez más les pido me disculpen._

_Muchas gracias también a Megumi Asakura por corregirme. El nombre de la banda japonesa no es "le Arc in Ciel", sino "L' Arc en Ciel"… fe de Erratas!_


	21. 18 de septiembre II

**Fecha: **Mon, 18 Sep 2006 09:20:47

**A: "**Yukito" tsukishiro megane (arroba) MentalCity. com . jp

**De: **kinomoto. touya (arroba) webmail . jp **(1)**

**Asunto: ** Dificultades

* * *

Hola, Yuki:

Son las 9 de la mañana y confieso que no he dormido en absoluto, así que no debe sorprenderte si de repente encuentras frases incoherentes en lo que escribo. Sin embargo no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti (ni siquiera el barman del hotel, aunque admito que me sentí tentado a contarle todo en más de una ocasión), así que… aquí estoy, escribiéndote.

Esta vez, como se trata de ti, iré al grano e intentaré resumir lo que pasó en la mayor medida posible:

Aoe-san y Haruka-san querían pasar la noche juntos, así que intercambiamos cuartos y yo tuve que irme a la habitación de Tomoyo (aún me pregunto qué hicieron para convencerla). Pero yo no me había bañado, de modo que Tomoyo me ofreció usar su baño y yo acepté. Ahí comenzaron los problemas:

¿Por qué las mujeres tienen la tendencia de aparecer siempre en el momento más inoportuno?

Estoy seguro de que ya adivinaste lo que pasó (no entiendo cómo lo logras): Tomoyo entró al baño a lavarse los dientes… justo en el instante en el que yo salía de la ducha. De pronto todo pasó muy rápido: yo me caí, Tomoyo gritó, o yo grité, o los dos gritamos, o quizás sólo lo imaginé, luego ella corrió y regresó a su cama. Fue un caos, pero debo admitir que no fue lo peor.

Más tarde nos pusimos a ver unas películas y todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que, justo cuando pensábamos dormir, el teléfono sonó. Sohma-san (sí, también estoy seguro de que nuevamente lo sabías). Puedes imaginarte la reacción de tu amigo: ¿Qué demonios hace ese sujeto llamándole a Tomoyo a altas horas de la noche? El desgraciado seguramente es capaz de tener el descaro de llamarle para pedirle que vaya a su cuarto para "pasar un buen rato" con ella. Eso me puso furioso. Le prometí al _Kaijuu_ que cuidaría de Tomoyo, así que no voy a dejar que un idiota como ése abuse de ella y la utilice de esa manera. Sé que me darás la razón, aunque seguramente me responderás con cincuenta consejos sobre las distintas formas en las que puedo cuidar de Tomoyo sin "llegar a los extremos". Sin embargo esta vez no toqué uno de esos famosos extremos, solamente… cometí unos cuantos errores.

En primer lugar, tomé el teléfono y hablé con Sohma-san. Le pregunté un par de cosas y… le dije que yo estaba en la habitación de Tomoyo (aunque, ahora que lo pienso, era más que obvio, dado que había tomado el teléfono)… y que me iba a quedar toda la noche con ella. También creo que le advertí que no volviera a llamarla. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento, pero después me di cuenta de mi estupidez: ahora Sohma-san pensaría que ella y yo tenemos relaciones. Sabiendo cómo es él, seguramente no le importaría, pero de cualquier forma la imagen de Tomoyo quedaría por los suelos y él la tomaría como una cualquiera y le perdería el respeto (si es que es capaz de respetar a una mujer).

Lo sé, lo sé, fue algo un poco-demasiado torpe e impulsivo de mi parte, mas no me di cuenta de mi error, sino hasta después. Entonces sentí que debía repararlo y salí corriendo de la habitación para hablar con Sohma-san. Probablemente ése fue mi segundo error, pues ni siquiera le expliqué a Tomoyo por qué me fui de esa manera. El punto es que fui con Sohma-san, toqué a su puerta y cuando abrió lo primero que hizo fue dar un brinco hacia atrás y mirarme como si fuera un fantasma. Me preguntó qué hacía allí y le expliqué rápidamente la situación. Textualmente le dije "Sólo quiero que sepas que entre Tomoyo y yo no hay nada. Estuve en su habitación, pero no fue porque ella o yo lo quisiéramos. Ella es mi amiga y eso es todo, y no permitiré que _nadie_ la moleste o le haga daño", y cerré con un "¿Entendido?" Él no dijo nada, pero asintió lentamente, con la boca abierta. Entonces le comenté que era especialmente importante que él, más que nadie, supiera eso. Nuevamente asintió con la boca abierta y yo decidí que era tiempo de retirarme y regresar a la habitación de Tomoyo. Sólo que en ese momento sucedió un _pequeño_ inconveniente…

Justo cuando me marchaba y caminaba por el pasillo, al _sujeto_ (dígase, Sohma-san), se le ocurrió que sería una maravillosa idea salir al pasillo y decirme lo que hubiera podido esperar de cualquier ser humano… menos de él:

"Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí," y eso no fue lo peor, sino "nunca nadie había tomado mis sentimientos en cuenta… no de esa forma" (estoy seguro de que eso no pudiste adivinarlo).

Lo miré. No era posible que quien dijera esas cosas fuera Sohma-san, el mismo mujeriego que yo conozco. Pero su mirada… si la hubieras visto, Yuki, sabrías a qué me refiero; su mirada era sincera.

¡Mierda! Pensé yo, ese tipo _sí_ quiere a Tomoyo. Sin embargo sus acciones no dicen lo mismo, y en verdad es muy difícil pensar que alguien como él es siquiera capaz de querer a otra persona. Así que puedes imaginar el dilema ahora: no podía volver así a la habitación de Tomoyo y decidí irme a la cantina que está junto al _lobby_, que abre toda la noche. Me preguntaba si debía decirle a Tomoyo, si debía dejar que su relación con Sohma-san siguiera su curso, si debía creerle, o si simplemente no debería hacer nada.

Debo confesar que estoy preocupado por esa chica. No quiero que nada malo le pase, y tengo el presentimiento de que si se queda con _él_, aún si él de verdad la quiere como dice, algo malo le va a pasar. Comienzo a tener la idea de que no debería meterme en su vida de esa manera. ¡Demonios! Tomoyo ya no es una niña y es lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar sus decisiones, pero ¡Demonios! Es **demasiado** terca, y cuando se le mete algo en esa cabezota que tiene no hay nada que pueda convencerla de lo contrario. Quizás por eso me cae bien, me recuerda un poco al _Kaijuu_ y a mí mismo.

El problema es que ahora no sé qué debo decirle cuando la vea. Después de todo fue una idiotez salir corriendo de su cuarto. Seguramente ahora piensa que soy un psicópata o algo por el estilo. Y yo me siento en la tumba y cavando…

Bien, amigo, espero que puedas darme alguno de tus sabios consejos, y que mis ridículos (acepto que lo son) problemas no sirvan sólo para hacerte reír. Lo único malo es que seguramente veré a 

Tomoyo y a Sohma-san antes de recibir cualquier respuesta tuya, así que para entonces ya tendré nuevos problemas (no dudo cometer otro error _magistral_).

Por lo pronto ya fue mucho y te repito que no he dormido, así que voy a intentar dormir un rato, aunque sea en el sofá de la recepción. Me importa un comino si me dicen algo.

Saludos.

Touya.

* * *

**(1) **Ya en otra ocasión expliqué el por qué pongo los correos con este formato. Lamento mucho que se vea así, pero no acepta las direcciones y no las sube con su formato original.

_**Notas de la Autora: **__ok, unos 20 siglos y 3 días he tardado en actualizar, pero espero que más de alguna pueda perdonarme. Estoy tardando muchísimo en actualizar todos mis fics, pero voy intentándolo poco a poco. Ya expliqué la razón de mi retraso en Acuarela y Moonlight Sonata, pero lo que más importa es que ustedes puedan disfrutar de los fics de la forma en la que yo disfruto escribiéndolos. En especial este fic me hace reír de lo lindo. ¿Comenté antes que adoro el humor de Touya? Jojo. ¿Cuál creen que será la respuesta de Yuki? Oh, pero aún tardará en llegar, pues tenemos un par de interesantes capítulos próximamente. Sin embargo, no es un fic largo, así que no falta mucho para el final. Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios. Traté de contestar la mayoría, pero uno no llevaba remitente (wow, normalmente son más, esto es muy bueno porque la mayoría me ha dejado sus correos), así que lo haré por este medio. Saludos!_

_**Nanou: **__Corto review, pero conciso. En primer lugar, no tienen qué agradecerme por actualizar, pues es un placer para mí hacerlo, a pesar de que sea rara la vez. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por no hacerlo con l afrecuencia que me gustaría. Saludos!_


	22. 21 de septiembre I

Querida Tomoyo:

Sí, ya puedo imaginar tu sorprendida carita al encontrar esta carta tan temprano. Sé que eres la primera en levantarse de las dos (no me preguntes por qué, sólo digamos que conozco a Haruka-san), así que confío en que serás tú y no ella quien la lea.

En fin, podría decir que no quería despertarte en la madrugada después de verte tan cansada ayer, pero la verdad es que me siento tan mal que no puedo ver a nadie a la cara sin ponerme a llorar. Le contaría a Kasumi-kun, pero no tengo ganas de escuchar su típico "te lo dije", ¡Argh! Sabes cómo odio que me salga con eso… sobre todo cuando tiene razón.

Discúlpame, linda, debes estarte preguntando a qué me refiero y por qué no pude esperarme hasta la mañana para contártelo. Todo es muy simple: tengo el corazón roto.

¿Recuerdas que te dije hace 3 días que Kinomoto-san había ido a mi cuarto en mitad de la madrugada para decirme que no estaba interesado en nadie más? Obviamente lo que quiso decir era que estaba enamorado de mí… o al menos eso pensé, ingenuo de mí. Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí en ese momento: tocando suaves nubes de algodón con las yemas de mis manos. Te lo dije ese mismo día: si Kinomoto-san no se me declaraba en 3 días después de eso, yo mismo iría y le diría todo lo que siento por él y el tiempo que llevo soñando con él noche tras noche. Pues bien, hoy se acabó el plazo y tú sabes que yo cumplo lo que me propongo, de modo que me bañé con mi jabón de algas especial, afeité y perfumé (¡incluso me depilé "por si acaso"!); duré 40 minutos peinándome frente al espejo, hasta que Kasumi-kun me gritó por enésima vez que mi peinado estaba perfecto. No duré otra hora escogiendo qué ponerme sólo porque ya lo tenía muy bien pensado desde el principio (tú sabes, con eso de "viajar ligeros", uno tiene que designar bien sus _provisiones_). Entonces, finalmente me vestí también de valor y salí al pasillo dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo…

¡Ay, amiga! Si supieras cuánto me sudaban las manos al bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta llegar a su recámara; ¡si supieras cómo me temblaban las rodillas al plantarme frente a su puerta! Estaba tan nervioso, que creo que me quedé como 5 minutos ahí, de pie como un idiota y totalmente incapaz de alzar la mano para llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, ahora agradezco no haberlo hecho (y al mismo tiempo lloro por eso), pues, de otra forma, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad.

Empezaron como débiles quejidos, pero después todo se fue haciendo más y más claro: Aoe-san gemía y maldecía con voz compungida, en tanto que Kinomoto-san parecía no tener piedad. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir? Y yo me quedé de piedra y de pie frente a la puerta, escuchando mientras Aoe-san ahogaba sus gritos e imploraba un poco de piedad y más ternura, en tanto que Kinomoto-san gruñía como bestia y arremetía una y otra vez sin compasión, alegando que era el otro quien se movía demasiado y que, si le dolía, era por su culpa. Además, ¡lo amenazó con decirle a alguien más si no se tranquilizaba!

Se me llenan otra vez los ojos de lágrimas sólo de recordarlo. No quería creerlo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero los pies se me paralizaron y no me obedecían. Lo escuché todo, incluso cuando Kinomoto-san le reclamaba a Aoe-san el haberle insistido que fuera _él _quien se lo hiciera. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mientras yo me la pasaba imaginando el momento en el que finalmente estaríamos juntos, Kinomoto-san había logrado conquistar a Aoe-san; un completo _hetero _(un "virgen", como decimos), pues, por lo que oí (Aoe-san incluso se quejó de que estaba muy "apretado"), estoy convencido de que lo es… o _era_. Algo que también me duele mucho es pensar en nuestra pobre Haruka-san; estoy seguro de que ella aún no lo sabe, pero sin duda tiene que enterarse antes de que esos dos le sigan viendo la cara como me la vieron a mí.

¡Argh! Estoy tan… decepcionado. Aunque algún día me convenceré de que es lo mejor. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí de haber caído en las garras de ese salvaje. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que después de esto no comprendo qué es lo que pretendía Kinomoto-san al insistirme que no estaba enamorado de nadie más.

Bueno, lo siento mucho, amiga, no quería iniciar tu día con malas noticias, aún más siendo de alguien que es tan cercano a ti como Kinomoto-san. Sé que no has estado muy tranquila en los últimos días por causa suya; sé (por lo que tú misma me contaste) que tuvieron algunas situaciones embarazosas en tu recámara la vez que él se quedó contigo y por eso no te atreves siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos y te comprendo, aunque el malpensado de Kasumi-kun diga que te enamoraste de él aún sabiendo que era _homo _y eso es lo que te molesta (pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con ésa ni el 90% de sus teorías locas). En fin, sólo quería contar con una buena amiga y escribir eso que me está matando para desahogarme. De hecho, gracias a eso ahora me siento mucho mejor (aunque admito que sigo llorando como un idiota).

Definitivamente alguien tiene que poner en paz a ese desgraciado, porque… No, estoy perdido: incluso pensar en odiarlo me hace recordar lo mucho que lo quiero. Y, encima de eso, tendremos que decírselo a Haruka-san.

¡Ay, linda! Estoy hecho un despojo humano. Llámame cuando puedas y gracias por tu paciencia al leer esta enorme carta. Siento mucho no haber tenido el valor de hablarte de frente, pero ya me conoces. Te quiero mucho y gracias nuevamente.

Kentarou.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__aquellas que siguen de cerca el fic de Acuarela se habrán dado cuenta de que finalmente estoy actualizando mis historias (para quienes leen _Moonlight Sonata _les pido un poco más de paciencia). En fin, supongo que no esperaban la espontánea participación de nuestro buen amigo, pero para quienes deseaban conocer su punto de vista, ahí lo tienen… envuelto en un nuevo drama y más confusiones. El anterior ni siquiera se ha "medio-resuelto", y ahora ¿Cómo demonios sucedió este nuevo conflicto? Como siempre, cada quien tiene su versión y próximamente veremos de qué se trata… y, claro, las reacciones de Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito. Espero que les haya gustado. Además, anuncio que podré actualizar más seguido, pues pude escribir los demás capítulos en estas vacaciones. Gracias por su paciencia y espero sus comentarios._

**Victoria: **_te doy la razón: definitivamente es mucho más digerible leer esto que el tremendo drama que se desarrolla en mis demás fics. También es un placer para mí escribir algo ligero y agradable. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, Li y Sakura no aparecerán en el fic, aunque creo que sí hubiera sido divertido. Espero que me perdones la tardanza y no me odies (en defensa puedo asegurar que no dejaré ninguno de mis fics incompletos). Saludos!_


	23. 21 de septiembre II

_21 de Septiembre_

Es definitivo: los dioses, la madre naturaleza, la ley de la causalidad, la ley de la acción y la reacción y (de ser posible) la ley de la gravedad deben odiarme. ¿Cómo explicar, si no, lo que está pasando?

Estoy en Sapporo, Hokkaido con el coro, lugar famoso por sus múltiples museos, como el Museo de la Cerveza, el museo de Sake Chitosetsuru, el museo del Salmón, la Fábrica de Chocolate de Ishiya; sus parques, como el Asahiyama Kinen Koen, el parque Odori y el Moerenuma; sus torres, como la torre de televisión o la torre del Reloj etc., de los cuales he tenido la oportunidad de conocer la maravillosa y _redonda _cantidad de: cero. No es precisamente por falta de ganas, sino porque el destino (el sino, el hado… o al que se pueda culpar) parece empeñado en causar problema tras problema. En primer lugar, los ensayos se han complicado por cuestiones técnicas y hay cierto estrés a causa de que algunos compañeros contrajeron una infección en el estómago. Ahora los más quisquillosos se volvieron abiertamente paranoicos: revisan histéricamente su comida y esperan que los más hambrientos la prueben antes de animarse a dar un bocado. Pero ojalá eso fuera lo peor…

Desde hace un par de días (desde que metí mi nariz por última vez en el asunto Tomoyo&Sohma-san) las cosas han dado un giro un tanto inesperado, pues resulta que ahora Tomoyo no parece querer verme y sólo me habla para cuestiones estrictamente necesarias. Sé que tiene que ver con lo que pasó esa noche (no sé si alguna cosa en especial o todo su conjunto), pero no tengo idea de cómo remediarlo y sigo sin encontrar ofertas de máquinas para regresar el tiempo en el periódico local que dejan en la puerta de la habitación cada mañana. De cualquier forma no la culpo, aunque la forma en la que me evita evidentemente me hace pensar que cada vez que me ve se acuerda de esa vergonzosa escena en el baño.

Por otra parte, Sohma-san también está actuando extraño, pues desde esa misma noche aprovecha los descansos y, bueno, en fin, todo momento para acercarse a mí y tratar de comenzar una conversación, cosa que me incomoda, no sólo porque nunca me ha caído realmente bien y ahora sea pareja de Tomoyo, sino porque hay algo en su mirada que simplemente no me gusta, aunque no logro descifrarlo… o quizás no me gusta precisamente porque no logro descifrarlo.

Pero eso no es malo, ni extraño… en comparación. _Malo _sería si de pronto la mitad del coro se me quedara viendo con deseos de asesinarme durante los ensayos, o que alguien sirviera vinagre en lugar de agua en mi vaso, o que alguien me hubiera cambiado la sal por el azúcar mientras tomaba mi café. _Extraño _sería si Aoe-san llegara a la recámara a mediodía con mirada de perro perdido diciendo que acababa de ser "despachado" por Haruka-san y que, encima de todo, _yo _tengo la culpa. _Pésimo _sería que Tomoyo me hubiera evitado durante todo el día y al final hubiera aceptado verme sólo para decirme que soy un cerdo del que está profundamente decepcionada y que no quiere volver a saber de mí si no me disculpo y enmiendo mis errores.

Pero _antinatural_ sería que todo esto sucediera el mismo día y que yo siga sin tener idea de por qué. Si, al menos, hubiera hecho algo "malo" lo aceptaría, pero no creo que lo que pasó el otro día sea digno de todo este espectáculo. Además, ¿por qué hasta ahora? Y ni siquiera Aoe-san me puede explicar, porque él mismo no lo sabe, pero al parecer Haruka-san le dijo que algo tenía que ver conmigo y con "algo" que él y yo habíamos hecho ayer. El clásico "tú sabes a qué me refiero", como si realmente pudiéramos leer la mente femenina (si fuera así, no me estaría rompiendo la cabeza para saber de qué se trata este nuevo chiste).

Lo raro es que ayer prácticamente no vi a Aoe-san y, por ende, no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer absolutamente nada. Lo único que pasó fue que, en la noche, Aoe-san tuvo un accidente al salir de la ducha y se golpeó el pie bastante fuerte, pero como el muy cobarde le tiene miedo a las agujas y prefiere evitar todo aquello que tenga que ver con doctores y enfermeras y, como además sabe que siempre tengo un pequeño botiquín en mi maleta, me pidió que lo atendiera. Es lo único que pasó, sólo que el hombre es muy delicado y no dejaba de gritar ni patalear mientras le desinfectaba la herida que se hizo en el dedo pequeño y le masajeaba y vendaba el tobillo (que sí estaba bastante inflamado). Se revolcaba sobre la cama como un chiquillo, quejándose que muy apretado, que soy la crueldad en persona, que lo otro… Pero, fuera de eso, no recuerdo nada más, y dudo que Haruka-san haya terminado con su novio porque el muy torpe no se fija al caminar cuando hay piso mojado, o que Tomoyo me llame cerdo por curar a alguien que no se sabe estar quieto. Además, ¿qué le pasa al coro? De la noche a la mañana simplemente me odian, cosa que realmente no me interesa tanto, a menos que se metan con mis cosas y me jueguen bromas a la hora de la comida como si estuvieran en la primaria. Gente irracional.

Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Tomoyo. Mañana, sin falta, lo haré. ¿No se supone que somos amigos? Todo esto me suena a algún chisme que un gracioso se inventó, pero me parece que esta vez han llegado demasiado lejos y, más que nada, Tomoyo (que "supuestamente" me conoce) no debió habérselo creído sin siquiera preguntarme. Si es así, esta vez sí sabrán quién es Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **__así es, una actualización rápida. Seguramente no me creyeron la vez pasada cuando dije que actualizaría pronto, pero aquí tienen mi pequeña sorpresa. Era evidente que Touya y Aoe-san no estaban haciendo "cositas malas" en su cuarto, pero simplemente me gusta mucho imaginar la terrible transformación que la realidad sufrió dentro de la cabeza de Kentarou-kun, aunque, como todo malentendido, éste también tiene sus consecuencias. Eso sí: ¡Qué exagerado es Aoe-san con un simple vendaje! Como vemos, Tomoyo está furiosa, Haruka-san también, y los pobres Kentarou-kun y Aoe-san totalmente destrozados. ¿Touya? Perdido en medio de la confusión. ¿Y Yukito? Muchas me han preguntado por él. Oh, aparecerá su respuesta, pero antes de eso aún quedan otros problemitas por causar. Sí, si algo tenemos que aprender es que siempre, por más retorcido que esté el asunto, todo puede empeorar, haha._

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus buenos deseos._

_**Rengetsu Brief: **__¡Vaya! Fuiste un poquito más allá que las demás. Nunca imaginé a Touya "casi-descuartizando" a Aoe-san, como dices, pero creo que también sería una escena interesante. Respondiendo a tu duda: yo tendría cierta envidia por Aoe-san (en ese momento); es decir, ¿cuántas personas reciben un masaje de Touya Kinomoto en el tobillo? Yo soportaría el dolor con tal de recibirlo. Gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia, aunque esta vez no te di mucha oportunidad de desarrollar esa segunda característica. Tschüs!_


	24. 22 de septiembre I

_Viernes 22 de Septiembre_

Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde hace días. Han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que sinceramente hay momentos en los que me cuesta trabajo asimilar qué es verdad y qué no lo es, y lo peor es que todo gira alrededor de un mismo tema: Touya.

Después de lo que pasó el lunes, se volvió un poco incómodo convivir con él, a pesar de que pensé que todo se resolvería pronto, pues Kentarou-kun me comentó al día siguiente que Touya prácticamente había ido a su habitación a decirle que no estaba interesado en nadie más que en él. Entonces es cierto que todo cambió, pero no precisamente para bien: Kentarou-kun tarareaba canciones todo el día, feliz, y Touya se comportaba de una manera extraña con él. ¿Y yo? Estaba excesivamente irritable, y lo peor es que no sabía ni por qué ni podía culpar a mis hormonas. Supongo que me molestó que Touya no me dijera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kentarou-kun y se empeñara tanto en negarlos cuando se supone que somos amigos y confiamos uno en el otro. Me sentía incómoda y preferí evitarlo, además de que aún estaba muy apenada por todo lo que ocurrió en mi recámara (uno no se recupera tan fácilmente después de ver a alguien como Touya desnudo en el baño, no importa si es _homo _o no). Creí que sólo necesitaría unos días, pero entonces llegó lo peor:

Ayer por la mañana encontré una carta en la entrada, como si alguien la hubiera deslizado por la puerta durante la noche. Era de Kentarou-kun. Resumiendo, el pobre estaba destrozado por culpa de Touya, pues lo "descubrió" (no exactamente, pero _casi_) teniendo relaciones (sí, ¡relaciones sexuales!) ni más ni menos que con Aoe-san. Kentarou-kun nunca mentiría sobre algo así, de modo que debe ser verdad. Lo terrible es que todos habíamos caído en el cuento de que Aoe-san estaba enamorado de Haruka-san, pero resulta que no era más que una pantalla para no salir del clóset, aunque Kentarou-kun insiste en defenderlo diciendo que probablemente ni siquiera él sabía que era homo (yo no me lo creo tan fácilmente).

Estoy furiosa, además de triste por Haruka-san, pero más que nada terriblemente desilusionada: al final, Touya no es, ni por asomo, el noble hermano de Sakura-chan que creí que era. Después de tantos años de conocerlo, nunca imaginé que sería capaz de una bajeza así. Ahora, Kentarou-kun y Haruka-san tienen el corazón destrozado, todo por su culpa.

"Es un idiota, no vale la pena llorar por él", escribió Kasumi-kun en dos hojas y las dejó sobre sus respectivas camas para que no lo olvidaran. Nadie esperaba algo así de él. Lo malo es que, aunque en un principio sólo íbamos a decirle a Haruka-san, al final prácticamente todo el coro terminó enterándose (creo que fue mala idea comentarlo en nuestra habitación, pues las paredes de este hotel son muy delgadas), y ahora la situación se ha vuelto insufrible: durante los ensayos todas las miradas se han estado centrando en Touya, al grado de que podría cortar el aire con mi navaja de bolsillo –si la llevara conmigo al teatro, claro. Es como si fuera la gota que derramó el vaso, pues desde ayer le han estado jugando una suerte de bromas pesadas a Touya, aunque no sabemos quiénes son los autores; es como si cada quien se estuviera vengando a su manera no sólo de parte de Kentarou-kun y Haruka-san, sino porque son varios (hombres y mujeres) los que se han enamorado de Touya y han salido con el corazón roto. A ratos, incluso a mí me da lástima. Quizás eso es lo peor, pues he tratado de odiarlo por lo sucio que nos jugó a todos, pero no es fácil después de tantos años. Sin embargo, no dejo de estar molesta; de hecho, estaba tan furiosa ayer que terminé por decirle todo en su cara: que era un cerdo, que estaba decepcionada de él, y que no volvería a hablar con él si no se disculpaba por lo que había hecho y trataba de encontrarle una solución a lo que había ocasionado.

¿Qué hizo Touya? Mirarme como si le estuviera hablando en sánscrito, voltear para todos lados como si me estuviera refiriendo a alguien más y responder con un simple y desvergonzado "¿Qué?" que para mí fue el colmo, de modo que lo dejé por la paz y me fui de ahí. Pero hoy él volvió a buscarme. Se veía furioso, y no me refiero a su clásico ceño para intimidar a los que no lo conocen, sino a algo diferente en su mirada, algo que no veía en él, creo, desde que era pequeña. En fin, después del ensayo (no lo vi en todo el día, aunque supe que me buscó en la mañana) se acercó para interrumpir una plática entre Haruka-san y yo. Haruka-san casi se le lanza al cuello para ahorcarlo ahí mismo, y creo que lo hubiera hecho si yo no se lo hubiera impedido, pero Touya ni siquiera parpadeó y me tomó de la mano para llevarme aparte, no sin antes mirarla a ella y decirle (aunque pareció más amenaza que otra cosa) "también voy a hablar contigo después".

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos lo primero que dijo fue "Ninguno de los dos se moverá de aquí hasta que me digas qué demonios está pasando", y también me exigió explicarle a qué me refería al llamarle cerdo y todo lo demás. Al principio no pude creer que tuviera el cinismo de exigir una explicación después de todo, pero luego pensé que, si quería que se lo dijera, entonces no me callaría una sola palabra, así que me solté y hablé, hablé y hablé hasta que no quedó nada por decir. Sentía la cara roja del coraje al terminar, pero Touya, en cambio, estaba pálido como una estatua de mármol. Esperé que me dijera algo, que lo aceptara o lo negara, pero lo único que dijo después de mis 10 minutos de monólogo fue el mismo y repetitivo "¿Qué?" del otro día. _"Ahora sí…"_, pensé yo, y me largué. Esto sí que el colmo.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. Si alguien como Touya es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas sin pestañear y todavía fingir demencia o amnesia temporal, no me imagino lo que harán los demás. Si voy a terminar como Kentarou-kun o la pobre Haruka-san, gracias, pero prefiero no enamorarme. Hablando de esto, Kasumi-kun decidió salir el otro día con la "graciosísima idea" de que estoy enamorada de Touya y por eso me afecta tanto lo que él hace, como si yo no fuera a darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Creo que se golpeó la cabeza, o simplemente es su famoso sentido del oportunismo para decir las cosas más inadecuadas.

Por ahora ya estoy harta de tanto problema sentimental. Ya no es como los viejos tiempos en los que el mayor problema de esa índole que teníamos era cuando la despistada Sakura-chan no se daba cuenta de lo loco que estaba Li-kun por ella. Al menos esa historia terminó bien. Espero que ésta también lo haga para alguno de mis amigos; no pido que a todos, pero al menos a uno; no es mucho pedir, ¿o sí?

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **__No ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Pues sigo cumpliendo con lo prometido. Como verán, ahora no ha pasado nada "nuevo", pero sí vemos la reacción de Tomoyo frente a todo lo que ha ocurrido, sobretodo ante el "cinismo" de nuestro iracundo Touya al ir a buscarla. Ya vimos la amenaza del trigueño en el capítulo pasado de hacerles ver a todos quién era Touya Kinomoto, pero creo que las cosas no lograron aclararse, ¿por qué? Bueno, pues por lo que sea que le haya dicho Tomoyo en esta nueva ocasión. ¿De qué se trata? No desesperen (pero pueden imaginarse todo lo que quieran), pues lo sabrán muy pronto. El asunto es que este apuesto hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse sin palabras. Lástima, será para la otra._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta que se estén divirtiendo tanto con esta historia como yo._

**Rengetsu Brief: **_Vaya, cualquiera diría que no puedo sorprenderla tan fácilmente, sobretodo por lo bien que vuela su imaginación ("que Touya deslice sus manitas por mi humanidad"… la adoraré eternamente por esa frase). En fin, podemos ver ahora la "cara de Tomoyo", como usted dice, aunque las cosas no están precisamente desenredándose, pero sí están próximas a hacerlo. Muchas gracias por su review cargado de humor. Le levanta la pila a cualquiera. Por cierto, Acuarela fue actualizado hace aproximadamente un mes, no sé si leyó el capítulo ya, pero espero que le haya agradado si lo hizo. Saludos y cuídese mucho (dispense que hable nuevamente de usted, pero ya me conoce)._


	25. 22 de septiembre II

**Fecha: **Fri, 22 Sep 2006 23:54:57  
**A: "**Yukito" tsukishiro_ megane (arroba) MentalCity. com .jp  
**De: **kinomoto. touya (arroba)webmail. jp **(1)  
Asunto: **Más y más problemas

* * *

Ya que no te has dignado a responder a mi correo pasado, esta vez lo dejaré más claro: necesito una respuesta urgente y sincera de tu parte:

¿Parezco gay acaso?

Resulta que descubrí que tengo la fabulosa habilidadde hacer que mis problemas crezcan exponencialmente. De la noche a la mañana me gané el aborrecimiento por parte de la mitad del coro y, peor aún, de Tomoyo. ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando le pregunté la razón? En pocas palabras, que soy un desgraciado, ¿por qué? Porque me _ligué _a mi compañero de cuarto para_ engañar _a su novia. Suena coherente, ¿no?

Y yo que creí que, después de tantos años, conocía a esa chiquilla… yo que creí que _ella _me conocía a _mí_. Entonces, ¿de dónde rayos sacó esa idea?

Según ella, el dichoso Sohma-san nos escuchó "teniendo relaciones". Si por relaciones la gente se refiere a poner una bandita y una venda a un sujeto llorón que se lesionó el pie estúpidamente, entonces tiene razón; si, por otra parte, relaciones es lo que yo _creo _que es, entonces a ese desgraciado contratenor chismoso y mentiroso no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

La mejor parte es lo que hice cuando ella me lo contó todo: quedarme mudo. Me quedé por completo en blanco, como si hubieran tomado todo rastro de raciocinio de mi cabeza y lo hubieran lanzado al fuego. Blanco, vacío, nulo, hueco ¿cómo te explico mejor que no pude ni abrir la boca para defenderme?

Y mi pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué debería hacer primero? Tenemos algunas opciones:

a) Eliminar a Sohma-san del mapa.  
b) Torturar a Sohma-san hasta que admita públicamente que inventó todo esto con el propósito de hacer que Tomoyo se enojara conmigo.  
c) Convencer a Tomoyo de que nunca me metería con alguien que tuviera pareja… y menos si es de mi mismo sexo.  
d) Pedir a Sakura que saque esa idea tan estúpida de la cabeza de su mejor amiga.  
e) Mandarlos a todos al diablo.

Anula las últimas 2. No pienso dejar que ese tipo se libre tan fácilmente de ésta ni, mucho menos, que Sakura se entere; tendría razones suficientes para burlarse de mí durante los siguiente 3 años.

Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que no soy gay ni tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero sí contra los chismes baratos.

La verdad, cada vez me convenzo más de que mi vida parece la trama de una película cómica con escritores baratos. ¿Cómo, si no, podría esa niña saber la historia de mi familia entera (incluyendo los _pequeños_ detalles sobrenaturales) y, al mismo tiempo, no tener la más mínima idea de cuáles son mis criterios sexuales?

No me gusta sonar desesperado, pero más te vale que respondas esta vez, porque no pienso moverme de esta habitación sin una de esas ciber-terapias tuyas que me hacen pensar más claro. Juro que si salgo de este lugar lo haré para ir a cazar a Sohma-san. Que me parta un rayo si ese idiota no inventó esto para poner a Tomoyo en mi contra y que ella ya no me hiciera caso cuando le digo que ese tipo es un mujeriego que nunca la querrá como ella lo merece.

Touya.

* * *

**(1) **Como siempre, el formato de ff. net no admite direcciones de correo, así que tengo que recurrir a esta ridícula alternativa.

_**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, podrían decir que tardé un poco más en actualizar esta vez, pero anduve corriendo de arriba abajo las últimas semanas y todavía estuve 1 semana de "vacaciones" en un congreso. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste, sobretodo porque ahora vemos a un Touya abiertamente confundido y furioso (¡Vaya combinación!), además de que podemos decir que sigue con la mente en blanco, al grado de que no piensa siquiera salir del cuarto sin previo consejo de su mejor y tranquilo amigo (apoyo esa noción, no vaya a matar a alguien)._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y no duden en decirme lo que quieran. Por cierto, les agradecería que, cuando no tengan cuenta en ff. net, dejaran su dirección de correo en el espacio correspondiente a ello. Lo digo, porque suele ocurrir (en todas las historias, no sólo ésta) que me dejan un review con algún nombre y no sé a dónde responder o, a veces, cuentan con que tengo su correo grabado en algún review que me dejaron hace no sé cuántos capítulos y piensan que no me cuesta trabajo rescatarlo de ahí. También sucede que me quieren dejar su correo dentro del review, pero lo repito nuevamente: fanfiction. net NO publica direcciones de correo, así que su dirección simplemente no aparecerá dentro del review. Por otra parte, si lo ponen en el lugar dedicado especialmente para eso, yo seré la única que pueda ver su dirección, en caso de que no les guste verlo publicado._

**Rengetsu: **Me encantó su punto de vista: ¿por qué Tomoyo le dice cínico a Touya si ella misma se la ha pasado sacando conclusiones? Por otra parte, lamento decirlo, pero prefiero consolar a Touya yo misma. Muchas gracias por su humorístico review, hehe, espero que el capítulo le haya resultado igual de hilarante y que la espera haya valido la pena.


	26. 23 de septiembre

**Fecha: **Sat, 23 Sep 2006 10:30:18  
**A: "**Touya" kinomoto. touya (arroba) webmail. jp  
**De: **tsukishiro_ megane (arroba)MentalCity. jp** (1)  
****Asunto: **Re: problemas

* * *

Querido Touya:

Antes que nada, disculpa que no te haya respondido antes, pero parece que mi servidor local de correo se puso en huelga desde la semana pasada y no me había dado cuenta de eso. De hecho, nunca me hubiera enterado, de no ser porque una paciente que padece de depresión vino hace una hora vestida de negro a preguntar por mi inesperada desaparición (para ser honestos, creyó que le dirían que estaba muerto), lo cual me sirvió para darme cuenta de que, entre otras cosas, un paciente había recaído en el alcohol; otra se había ganado su séptimo despido laboral en lo que va del año; otro más había vuelto a pelear con su mujer; otro, adoptado un perro; la de los jueves estaba en el hospital (ahora entiendo por qué no vino esta semana) y, por último, mi mejor amigo se encontraba inmerso en una extraña confusión.

Por supuesto, la primera crisis en mi lista fue la tuya.

Ahora, yendo directo al grano (sé que no te gustan los rodeos, aunque ya demoré más de un párrafo precisamente en eso), en realidad no te tengo una, sino varias respuestas. En primer lugar, claro que están confundidos todos, incluyéndote, pero no es para menos, porque yo también lo estaba, hasta que leí tus últimos dos correos. ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca habías mencionado que Tomoyo era esa persona que supuestamente estaba enamorada de un _mujeriego_? Tampoco habías mencionado que ese sujeto no era otro que el contratenor. No trataré de entender por qué intentaste ocultarlo, pero sí te diré que no fue la mejor idea de todas. De habérmelo dicho, te hubiera podido informar sobre algo que me di cuenta enseguida: Sohma-san es gay.

¿Que no lo sabías? Sí, ahora lo noto.

En segundo lugar, tratando a Tomoyo también me di cuenta de que tu pequeña "hermana adoptiva" sin duda está enamorada, pero no de Sohma-san, pues ella conoce sus preferencias sexuales. ¿Entonces de quién? Me preguntarás, pero eso no te lo diré, pues te toca a ti averiguarlo (a mí me costó trabajo descubrirlo, pero finalmente lo hice).

También tengo una respuesta para una pregunta que no hiciste: Tomoyo no es la única enamorada despistada. No dije nada antes porque creí que te darías cuenta por ti mismo (además de que no estaba tan seguro como ahora), pero ahora veo que no es así e imagino que es hora de darte un pequeño empujón para descubrirlo; sólo un par de pistas: hace un par de meses que no haces otra cosa que pensar en cierta persona, te encanta estar en su compañía y durante todo este tiempo has estado celoso de alguien que también pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, pero que no la ve sino como a una amiga; quieres protegerla de todo cuanto sea posible y te engañas pensando que lo haces porque la consideras una "hermanita", aunque nunca te atreverías a llamarla _kaijuu _ni a decirle que cocina horrible. ¿Ya adivinaste? Si no me crees, piensa tan sólo en cómo te sentiste en los últimos días, cuando ella te miraba con rencor y evitaba tu presencia.

Si te dijera que aún hay más, me ahorcarías, pero es la verdad: no te exaltes, pero creo estar en lo correcto cuando digo que Sohma-san también está enamorado… de ti. Si tampoco lo crees, recuerda el día en el que fuiste a su recámara para decirle que no tenías ninguna relación con Tomoyo. Tengo tu correo aquí, así que no inventaré nada. Según escribiste, él te agradeció porque "no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí," además de que "nunca nadie había tomado mis sentimientos en cuenta… no de esa forma".

No lo entendiste en ese momento, pero ahora ponlo desde esta perspectiva: a ti te gusta alguien, pero piensas que a esa persona le gusta alguien más. De pronto, un día llega esa persona y te dice que no está interesada en alguien más (sé que no fue eso lo que dijiste literalmente, pero toma en cuenta que las interpretaciones varían de acuerdo a la sensibilidad de las personas). ¿Cómo te sentirías? Sé que no eres partidario de eso, así que lamento tener que informártelo, pero en el "mundo gay", como te encanta llamarlo (te dije que nunca lo olvidaría), lo que ese hombre dijo se interpretaría como una declaración.

Ahora, respondiendo a las preguntas que _sí _hiciste:

No, no pareces gay, pero nunca se te ve con mujeres y no eres muy galante. Nadie, excepto un par de personas, han sabido que has tenido más parejas femeninas además de Mizuki-san; incluso, la mayoría ignoran esa parte de tu vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué te parece tan raro? ¿No recuerdas que incluso yo me confundí contigo?

¿Por qué Tomoyo piensa que eres homosexual? Ella supo que tú y yo compartíamos departamento. Además, sabe perfectamente que yo sí lo soy. 1 + 1= 2

¿Qué deberías hacer? No matar ni torturar a nadie, pero sí te sugiero hablar con Sohma-san para saber de dónde concluyó que tú y tu compañero tenían relaciones. En cuanto a Tomoyo, sé sincero con ella, y creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero. Respecto al resto del coro… quizás no sea mala idea que te pongas una identificación en las solapas: "Heterosexual" (sabes que bromeo).

Por lo pronto, imagino que ha sido suficiente para ti. Tienes problemas por resolver y mucha información por asimilar, pero te recomiendo que comiences por lo referente a tus sentimientos por nuestra pequeña amiga. Confío en que podrás resolverlo, pero si tienes mayores dificultades sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Saludos.

Yuki.

* * *

**(1) **Nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa por lo lamentable del formato de correo. Culpen a ff. net

**_Notas de la Autora: _**_me prometí que actualizaría hoy, así que no podía dejarla. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, aunque entiendo cuando dicen que los capítulos se les hacen cortos. En fin, la respuesta de Yukito ha llegado y, como la mayoría lo esperaba, más de una cosa ha quedado en claro. ¿Qué hará Touya ahora? Lo primero sería preguntarse cuál sería su cara al leer semejante correo. ¿Lo imaginan? Yo sí, y moriría por tener una foto suya así, haha._

**_Victoria. _**_Bueno, más seguido no puedo actualizar. En realidad, es el fic que actualizo con más frecuencia (los demás demoran hasta 6 meses), además, por el formato de diario, los capítulos no pueden ser más largos, aunque a mí también me gustaría que lo fueran. En cuanto a hacer otro fic cómico sobre la pareja, me parece buena sugerencia, aunque también pasará tiempo antes de que me anime, pues estoy muy ocupada con… todo lo demás, hehe. Pero gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic._

**_Shabritishitah. _**_Disculpa la pregunta… ¿de dónde viene tu Nick? En fin, más que punto de ebullición, yo diría que Touya estaba en estado de explosión inminente, haha. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo._


	27. 24 de septiembre I

_Domingo, 24 de Septiembre_

Sólo una cosa es cierta cuando se trata de los miembros de la familia Kinomoto: todo lo que pasa a su alrededor es simple y sencillamente… anormal. Hablo en serio; desde el hecho de que el destino del mundo recaiga en una niña de diez años, hasta reencarnaciones, y, mi más reciente descubrimiento, un hermano con una vida más revoltosa de lo conveniente.

En serio, supe que Touya veía fantasmas, y supe también que había entregado su energía a Yue, pero puedo decir que eso es normal, comparado con la cantidad de sorpresas que me he llevado en lo que se refiere a este hombre últimamente.

Ayer vino a mi cuarto a buscarme. Nuestra quincuagésima confrontación en menos de una semana. Lo recibí de mal humor, evidentemente, pero lo dejé pasar al ver que su pie no me dejaba la opción de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que me animé a hacerle la pregunta del millón:

"¿Qué quieres?" y él me respondió con otra pregunta:

"¿De dónde demonios sacaste la idea de que soy gay?"

_¿De dónde había sacado la id…? _Recuerdo haber repetido la cuestión una docena de veces antes de comprender lo que eso significaba. En el momento en el que eso sucedió, mi boca quedó sin saliva y un insoportable ardor en el rostro me hizo darme cuenta de que me había puesto colorada. ¿Era mi imaginación, o acaso Touya estaba implicando que él…?

"¿N-no eres…?" comencé a tartamudear torpemente. Ni siquiera nos habíamos movido de la puerta (aunque sí la habíamos cerrado), y parecía que no lo haríamos en un futuro próximo.

"Sé que nunca he hecho públicas mis relaciones amorosas y…" empezó él a explicar, centrando sus ojos extremadamente oscuros en mí, obligándome a tragar saliva.

"P-pero tú…"

"… y sé que Yukito sentía algo por mí cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero es mi mejor amigo, y _nada más_…"

"Pero tú…"

"…también sé que vivimos un tiempo juntos, y quizás eso pudo malinterpretarse, pero créeme que _nunca _pasó nada entre nosotros…"

"Pero tú…"

"… y sé que este coro está lleno de homosexuales, pero eso _no significa_ que yo sea uno de ellos".

"Pero tú…" y él ya no dijo nada más… y yo tampoco. En realidad, mi cabeza parecía vacía, quizás por primera vez en mi vida. Sakura dice que siempre tengo algo acertado para decir, pero esta vez no tenía absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía era la mirada oscura de Touya muy cerca de mí, así como un severo retumbar en mis oídos por la cantidad de sangre que se había agolpado en mi cabeza. Debo admitirlo: quería salir corriendo de ahí.

"Ahora, hay dos cosas que quiero decirte y más te vale que no las olvides;" empezó él, sabiendo que mi mutismo estaba lejos de terminar. Me señaló con un dedo acusador, como lo había visto hacer con Sakura de vez en vez cuando éramos chicas, "la primera, por si no quedó claro, es que nunca he tenido relaciones con un hombre, ¡ni pienso hacerlo!" abrió los ojos en señal de que hablaba en serio, "por ende, tampoco tuve… _eso_ con Aoe-san".

_¿Nunca?_

"La segunda es, que nunca pude aceptar tu amistad con Sohma-san porque yo no sabía que él _sí _era gay, y pensaba que…"

Ahora fue él quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, haciéndome sentir un poco más aliviada. Al menos no era la única.

"Bueno, la verdad es que tú…" sentí que un peso enorme se alejaba de mi pecho al darme cuenta de que la conversación se desviaba del hecho de que la mitad de mi vida la había pasado pensando que Touya Kinomoto era homosexual.

"…tú me… bueno, _creo _que tú me…"

"¿Yo?"

"… bueno, yo… tú…"

Era increíble, pero nunca había visto a Touya tan rojo. En realidad, creo que nunca lo había visto siquiera un poco rojo.

"… yo creí que tú y Sohma-san…" y siguió luchando una y otra vez con aquella oración aparentemente destinada a quedar eternamente inconclusa.

"… Tomoyo, tú me…" y, tras un bufido exasperado, bajó los hombros, "¿Qué demonios estoy tratando de decir?"

Estaba de más decir que yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

"Olvídalo." Finalmente desvió la mirada y caminó a la puerta. "Nos vemos luego. Ahora voy a…" y me miró por sobre su hombro, "meditar un par de cosas con la almohada", hizo un ademán con la mano y abrió la puerta para marcharse, dejándome sola y hecha un lío.

¿Meditar un par de cosas con la almohada… a mediodía? Además, ¿cómo quería que me olvidara de lo que iba a decir, si duró como 5 minutos tratando de formular una sola frase? Cualquiera diría que no me conoce. Quizás no soy lo suficientemente curiosa para abrir un libro en el sótano y liberar a una baraja de cartas traviesas, pero sí lo suficiente como para seguir, cámara en mano, a la persona que hizo eso, ¡y más aún para sacarle a Touya lo que sea que haya querido decirme!

¿Cuántas cosas habrá que yo no sepa del hermano de mi mejor amiga? De repente, Touya se desvela como un libro entreabierto ante mí, y me doy cuenta de que solamente había leído el prólogo.

Después de eso, de entre todas, una cosa es la que no me deja en paz, no importa cuánto trate de ahuyentarla de mi cabeza:

Touya Kinomoto _no_ es gay.

Que Dios me ampare.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Que Dios la ampare a _ella_? Pues… sí, quizás tenga razón. La verdad es que la pobre chica está en shock, ¿y quién no? Así que, como vemos, no fue Touya el único que recibió noticias en estos días. Eso también quiere decir que no fue él el único que se quedó con cara de fotografía últimamente. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Esperemos que no más enredos, ¿o sí? _

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews para el capítulo pasado. Me hicieron reír de lo lindo y eso me alienta mucho a pensar lo bien que les cayó la entrega. Que tengan unas felices vacaciones y, quien no tenga vacaciones, ¡ánimo! Ya llegarán._

**Victoria. **Ahorita no quiero saber mucho de escribir fics. Estoy atorada con estos tres (aunque a éste y a Acuarela no les falta mucho para terminar), así que respiraré un poco antes de involucrarme con otro, pero gracias por el apoyo y los buenos deseos.

**Shabrishitah. **Admito que su nombre me resulta tan imposible de pronunciar, como de escribir. En fin, no dude que a mí también me encantaría un amigo como Touya. Estoy segura de que me habría evitado más de un mal paso en la vida, hehe. Muchas gracias por su review, ¡provocará que me crea sus halagos! No se crea, ando demasiado ocupada como para no dejar los pies sobre la tierra, hehe. Saludos!


	28. 24 de septiembre II

_24 de Septiembre_

Esto no puede ser peor.

Ahora que, finalmente, Yuki decidió responderme, sinceramente no sé si estaba mejor antes o después de su correo. La buena noticia es que no estoy loco ni tendré que matar a Sohma-san. ¿La mala? Resulta que es mi culpa que la gente piense que soy homosexual.

Qué buen chiste.

¿Soy amanerado? No ¿He salido con mujeres? Sí ¿He tenido alguna relación más que amistosa con algún hombre? Definitivamente NO.

De cualquier forma –de alguna MUY retorcida forma-, el malentendido nació y se reprodujo, pero no murió, y Tomoyo también cayó en él, así que, tomando el consejo de mi psicólogo personal, hoy mismo metí un poco de coraje en mis bolsillos y salí a hablar con ella por enésima vez: tenía que ser claro para evitar más problemas y que no quedara duda alguna. Sin embargo, también aproveché el momento para hacer lo que mejor sé hacer: arruinarlo una vez más.

El plan era perfecto. Las ideas eran muy claras. Entonces, ¿qué salió mal? Todo estaba minuciosamente estructurado: 1) Dirigirme a su cuarto y lograr entrar a toda costa, 2) Aclarar que no soy _gay_ y explicar por qué no lo fui, no lo soy y nunca lo seré, 3)Redimir a mi deprimido y casi suicida compañero de cuarto y confirmar, de una vez por todas, que el sujeto no ha engañado a su novia (mucho menos conmigo), 4) Aclarar que mi antipatía (por llamarla de alguna forma decente) hacia Sohma-san se debía a una mala interpretación de su relación con las mujeres, 5) hacer las pases y 6) largarme de ahí.

Todo iba muy bien hasta el punto 3, e incluso me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo por lo bien que lo estaba logrando. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, algo se dañó a la mitad del paso 4 y mi ridículo monólogo tomó una dirección inesperada…

Todo es culpa de Yukito. ¿A quién se le ocurre meterme en la cabeza la idea de que Tomoyo me gusta así, de buenas a primeras? Ni siquiera me puedo acostumbrar a que la chiquilla ésa se haya convertido en una mujer capaz de hacer babear a una piedra, ¡y este tipo llega a decirme que estoy "enamorado" de ella! Seguramente debe estar riéndose de lo lindo, pensando en el tremendo lío que me causó. Pero no se saldrá con la suya: tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de enterarse del ridículo que me hizo pasar hoy. La gente jura que el sujeto es un ángel incapaz de hacer daño a una hormiga, pero ellos no lo conocen como yo. Podrá tener alas –literalmente-, pero de _angelito _no tiene nada más.

Gracias a su _magnífico _correo, hoy las palabras casi se salen de mi boca, ni más ni menos que frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Casi le digo que me gusta sólo porque un psicólogo _gracioso_ me dijo que así era. Lo peor es que ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que ella me miró como si me hubieran crecido ramas de las orejas y eso fue más que suficiente para salir disparado de ahí.

Está bien que Tomoyo sea hermosa, tenga una voz deliciosa, un cuerpo de miedo y sea agradable e inteligente, además de que no tengo que esconderle los secretos de la familia porque los conoce todos, pero… bueno, admito que _quizás_ no sería tan malo… si al menos no fuera la mejor amiga del _kaijuu_ ni, por si fuera poco, trabajáramos juntos. ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionara? Es decir, voy a seguir viéndola todos los días, además de que el _kaijuu _no se cansaría de hacerme la vida imposible por haber lastimado a su linda amiguita porque, claro, nosotros los hombres somos siempre los culpables, los que lastiman, los que no tienen corazón, blahblahblah…

Estoy desvariando. Ese Yuki… si al menos no fuera mi mejor amigo…

Si lo hace feliz, lo confieso de una vez: _sí_, me gusta Tomoyo, pero no pienso quebrarme la cabeza por una simple atracción ni, mucho menos, decírselo. Lo único que tengo que evitar son actuaciones como las de hoy. Sólo espero que a esa niña no se le ocurra volver a mencionar el asunto. Sé que no podría evadirla por mucho tiempo ni mentirle si el tema vuelve a salir a flote. Es fácil mentirle al _Kaijuu _despistado, pero Tomoyo es de armas tomar: no puedes mirarla a los ojos e inventarle cualquier estupidez; es como si leyera a través de ti.

Dadas las circunstancias, no tuve más opción que recluirme en la habitación antes de cometer más estupideces y pasar todo el día pensando en el plan de emergencia para la contingencia Daidouji:

1. Explicarle a Aoe-san (procurando no causarle un infarto) el por qué su chica lo dejó.

2. Hablar con Sohma-san y aclarar, de una vez por todas, que mi interés sexual principal son las mujeres, seguido de las mujeres y más mujeres; es decir, los hombres no tienen cabida en este aspecto de mi vida.

3. Enfrentar al coro. Ya me enfadé de tener que revisar mi banquillo cada vez para cerciorarme de que nadie lo pintó o le embarró algún chicle (como si tuviéramos 5 años ¡Por todos los cielos, algunos ya están casados!).

4. Evitar a Tomoyo o, en el caso de que sea inevitable, no volver a tocar la conversación de hoy.

5. Enviar una carta bomba a Yuki (en mi defensa puedo alegar que, por su culpa, la credibilidad de mi sexualidad, mi salud mental e integridad personal están en juego)

De acuerdo, quizás el paso 5 no pase de ser sólo un sueño, pero espero al menos llegar hasta el punto 4. Lo malo es que una sospecha desagradable y terriblemente realista (llámesele lógica, instinto natural o experiencia) me dice que será verdaderamente complicado. Odio especialmente esta parte del plan.

Además, el 4 es mi número de mala suerte.

Mañana, sin duda, será un largo día.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__Lo sé, lamento terriblemente la demora en la actualización, pero apelo a su comprensión de que a veces la vida se torna un poco difícil y no nos es tan fácil cumplir nuestras metas. Además, decidí reescribir por completo el capítulo. A mi favor espero poder decir que me gusta más como está ahora. En resumen no es nada inesperado y más que nada se centra en cómo nuestro protagonista quedó vuelto casi loco con tanto lío… ¡oh, momento! ¿Acaso Touya no acaba de admitir que le gusta la chica? En realidad, leyendo entre líneas es más que claro que no solamente le gusta, pero… bueno, ya veremos._

_Agradezco mucho su descomunal paciencia y lamento tener que pedir nuevamente algo de ésta, pues no podré actualizar antes de mes y medio (mínimo), pues durante 5 semanas estaré en la sierra, aislada de cualquier medio electrónico, por lo que evidentemente ff. Net y ustedes estarán muy lejos de mi alcance._

_Esperando que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado (en lo personal, me gustó especialmente el nuevo rencor del trigueño hacia el número 4), me despido nuevamente, deseando poder actualizar y saber de ustedes lo más pronto posible._

_Por cierto, apenas comencé a responder reviews, así que espero acepten mis disculpas quienes no han recibido respuesta. Sé que es mi error, pero no quiero irme sin antes subir el capítulo._

**Lágrima-de-luna: **Lamento muchísimo el haberte mortificado. Sinceramente no me ha ido de lo mejor, pero aún con tanto altibajo no tengo derecho a quejarme ni, mucho menos, de preocuparte (a ti o a alguien más). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios niña rara (¿?)

**Victoria: **Muchas gracias por la comprensión (de verdad se aprecia el detalle). ¿Sabes? No he pensado aún en plasmar a Sakura, pero me han planteado la idea un par de ideas y, ¿quién sabe? Podría aterrizarlo en algún momento. En fin, efectivamente nos acercamos (lenta, pero constantemente) al final. Ya veremos qué pasa ;-)


	29. 27 de septiembre

_Miércoles 27 de Septiembre_

Me siento tan… bueno, sinceramente no sé ni cómo decirlo. El punto es que no tengo idea de por dónde empezar. Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días, que todavía no alcanzo a comprender muchas de ellas. Hasta hace apenas unos días, Touya era gay, Aoe-san era un malnacido que había engañado a Haruka-san con su compañero de cuarto (Touya), y Kentarou-kun lloraba a lágrima tendida a causa de un corazón roto por los engaños de estos dos hombres.

Sin embargo, de pronto todo se volvió mentira (aunque Kentarou-kun sí tenía el corazón roto). Bajo estas circunstancias, uno comienza a dudar de todo cuanto existe y nos sucede en la vida. Sin embargo, lo peor (y ahora incluso dudo que sea lo peor) apenas estaba por llegar:

El día de hoy (y la única razón por la que no fue ayer ni anteayer es porque el lunes fue día de descanso y todos salieron a divertirse, y ayer nos movimos a otra ciudad), todo el coro estaba de alboroto: en los pasillos del hotel y durante el ensayo en la mañana los murmullos se alzaban incluso de las gargantas más sosegadas. La bomba sobre la sexualidad del "controversial" (aún contra su voluntad) Touya Kinomoto había estallado y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

Si me preguntaran cuánto puede ocurrir dentro del coro más prestigiado de Japón en un solo día les respondería una cosa: demasiado. En un santiamén el casi oficial (_casi_, pues en realidad fui yo quien le puso ese nombre) _Club de Fans de Touya Kinomoto _se reactivó y sus integrantes más aguerridas partieron inmediatamente a la estética más cercana a hacerse un cambio completo de _look. _Por el otro lado, la parte masculina del mismo "club" salió al bar más cercano a llorar su gran pérdida de este año (por lo que supe, el año pasado ocurrió una situación un poco parecida, aunque no me quisieron dar más detalles), mientras el director se lamentaba por la locura temporal que se había apoderado del coro.

Yo, por mi parte, pasé media mañana después del ensayo intentando hablar con Touya un momento a solas, pero todos parecían tener la misma idea, porque no terminaba de conversar con alguien, cuando otro más saltaba a su encuentro, ansiosos todos por ser "La Fuente" de la oleada de chismes que estaba por continuar, ya que evidentemente cada miembro del grupo querría saber los pormenores, aunque pocos serían los atrevidos para hablar con el protagonista.

En cuanto a Kentarou-kun, aunque en un principio había sido mi preocupación principal, parecía andar mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Al menos ahora ya no llora por los pasillos a causa de la "crueldad" de Touya. Supongo que es mejor saber que la persona que amas tiene otras preferencias sexuales que ser rechazado porque simplemente prefiere a otro, ¿no? Y diría que Kentarou-kun está incluso un poco acostumbrado a eso (parece que ha sufrido muchos rechazos iguales a éste).

No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía sin poder encontrar un momento a solas con Touya. Me sentí incluso un poco paranoica, pues en un instante llegué a pensar que se estaba escondiendo de mí. No estaba en su cuarto, ni con Aoe-san, ni con… bueno, no son muchos los amigos que tiene dentro del coro. El punto es que no lo encontraba y realmente tenía ganas de platicar con él. Después de nuestra charla (si es que se le puede llamar así, aunque yo no articulé ni una oración completa) del domingo, es evidente que hay algo que él no quiere contarme, y he tenido tres días para plantearme todo tipo de preguntas y, mientras más vueltas le doy en la cabeza al asunto, más siguen surgiendo, así que tres días se han convertido en _mucho _tiempo.

En fin, apenas hace un par de horas lo encontré por casualidad en un café a dos cuadras de aquí, platicando con Kasumi-kun. Sí, escribí bien: con _Kasumi-kun. _Creo que no debo mencionar lo extraño que es esto, siendo casi innata la antipatía de Touya hacia mi amigo (aunque ya nada debería sorprenderme hoy en día). De cualquier forma, me acerqué un poco para escuchar su conversación (la curiosidad de un Daidouji también es innata) y claramente pude escuchar el siguiente diálogo:

"Así que por eso fue todo este alboroto" se burló Kasumi-kun (con su sonrisa maquiavélica característica, por supuesto)

"No fue más que una barbaridad de confusiones magnificada" protestó Touya.

"¿Confusión?" y ahí la sonrisa se volvió carcajada "¡Hombres! No se dan cuenta de lo que es el amor, aunque éste les patee el trasero".

¿Amor? En ese momento yo me quedé muda y Touya gruñó. "¡Yo nunca dije que estuviera enamorado!"

"Y sin embargo lo estás; y cuando nuestra querida…" ¿Nuestra querida… _quién_?

"Cállate".

"¿Entonces para qué viniste a decirme que te gusta, si no es para pedirme un consejo?"

¿Touya… enamorado… pidiéndole un consejo a Kasumi-kun? Que alguien me explique qué está pasando. En un instante me sentí atrapada en otra dimensión.

"Bueno… tú la conoces… además, no dije que quisiera un consejo para conquistarla, sino para saber qué es lo que debo hacer…"

"…para conquistarla".

"¡No, maldición! Para…" y gruñó un par de cosas más que no pude entender. Finalmente balbuceó que no se podía hablar de eso con Kasumi-kun (lo cual no apoyo, porque definitivamente es uno de los mejores consejeros que hay en esos asuntos… dejando de lado sus burlas, claro), y cambió de tema, pidiendo rápidamente la cuenta al mesero… y dejándome con una duda más en la lista.

Tuve que escabullirme de ahí rápidamente, sintiéndome como una espía (creo que no me sentía así desde la primaria), pero hasta ahorita no me puedo quitar esa sensación extraña que me cayó encima cuando escuché su conversación. El sólo hecho de imaginar… bueno, _Touya… enamorado… _y _mujer _son tres palabras que nunca había creído posibles en una misma oración, así que saberlo es un poco… extraño. No es lo mismo que cuando pensaba que le gustaba algún ejemplar masculino. Es incluso un tanto… incómodo.

Además, ¿por qué Touya no me lo ha dicho, si soy su amiga? ¿Es eso lo que me ha estado ocultando?

Es increíble la velocidad con la que cambia todo. Hace un rato me miré al espejo y fue como si la Tomoyo en él se burlara de mí y me dijera una sarta de incoherencias. ¡Y claro que no son celos! Aunque sí es un poco más que simple curiosidad. Sí, admito que me duele un poco, como si perdiera algo, pero quizás sea el hecho de que nuestra amistad no será la misma cuando…

¡Ya, maldición! Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esto. Lo malo es que algo me dice que no podré dejar el asunto atrás hasta no saber quién es _ella_. Mientras tanto, este Kinomoto me va a sacar más ojeras que su hermana… ¡y ni siquiera ocupa poner a la humanidad en peligro de extinción para conseguirlo!

…Y mientras escribo esto Haruka-san no deja de mirarme desde su cama con esa sonrisa que me dice "yo sé algo que tú no". Lo malo es que ella y Kasumi-kun son iguales: se vuelven una tumba _sólo _cuando les conviene. Con estos amigos, definitivamente no necesito enemigos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__ya imagino lo que estarán pensando: "¿por qué demonios Isis tarda tanto en actualizar capítulos tan extremadamente cortos?" y seguramente yo pensaría lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Algunas quizá no lo comprenderán, aunque es probable que otras sí, pero se trata simplemente de una crisis que tengo: falta de capital, y en cuanto a capital me refiero al tesoro más valioso que poseemos: tiempo. En otras palabras, ¡No tengo tiempo libre! Y cuando tengo un poco, lo invierto en otras cosas. De hecho, aún estoy pensando en cómo encontraré tiempo para ir a ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas en estas fechas, hehe. _

_De acuerdo, yendo al capítulo… Probablemente algunas pensarán que no valió la pena tan larga espera para "tan poco", pero tomémoslo como una introducción a una nueva confusión por parte de Tomoyo, la chica experta en romances ajenos, menos en el suyo. Aunque esta confusión no durará tantos capítulos, no se preocupen. ¿Cómo lo aclarará Touya? Como sospechan, tenemos nuevos aliados para el trigueño… aliados que el hombre nunca pensó llegar a tener, y éstos podrán facilitarle un poco las cosas, si bien no desperdiciarán la oportunidad para ocasionarle algunos problemas para su propia diversión._

_Nuevamente agradezco de todo corazón su tremenda paciencia y los comentarios que me han hecho llegar. Me disculpo infinitamente por mi terrible tardanza y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. De cualquier manera, saben que todos sus comentarios son gustosamente recibidos._

_A continuación, algunos reviews que no he podido responder de manera personal:_

**Moonangel: **A mí también me gustaría mucho terminar este fic, y no falta mucho para ello, aunque otra parte de mí quisiera no acabar con esto nunca.

**Rengetsu: **Muchas gracias por toda tu paciencia. Por cierto, me fue increíblemente bien en la sierra. Aprendí como nunca creí hacerlo. Y bueno, si Touya es capaz de adorar a una Tomoyo… ¡Yo también quiero ser una de ésas! Es tut mir leid, ich komme wieder zu spät.

**Kemmy Lovegood: **No, señorita, no le permitiré tan fácilmente quedarse "meditando" en la cama con Touya-kun, aunque lo del acariciar su cabello… lo pensaré. Cada vez que me dicen cuánto les gustan los capítulos en que Touya escribe siento un salto en el pecho… ¡es que es tan divertido escribirlos! Próximamente tendremos más de eso, lo prometo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lágrima-de-luna: **¿Sabes? No me acuerdo si había pensado en la superstición por el número 4 en Japón al momento en que escribí el capítulo anterior y el odio de Touya a este número. Sí sabía el dato (es por la similitud de "Chi" con la palabra para muerte, si mal no recuerdo), pero hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso. Por mi inspiración no te preocupes: seguirá sana, aunque en malos momentos es difícil sacar algo divertido para este fic, así que me esforzaré por no tenerlos, jeje. Saludos y gracias por tus buenos deseos!

**Carol: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya llamado tanto la atención el fic y te haya hecho reír tanto. No me gusta demorar tanto para este fic por sus capítulos cortos, pero a veces es inevitable. De cualquier manera, gracias por tus buenos deseos.


	30. 28 de septiembre

_28 de Septiembre:_

El martes pasado nos trepamos a un avión en Sapporo para volar hasta Fukuoka a cerrar las celebraciones del Asian Month que tienen lugar aquí, justamente al otro extremo del país. Volvimos al sur y eso usualmente significa una cosa: no falta mucho para regresar a casa.

¡Oh, sí! Y claro que cabe mencionar que fue justamente gracias a eso que recordé las bondades de no estar cargando con el piano de cola a todas partes, o nuestro transporte se habría complicado de una manera que no quiero ni imaginar.

En Fukuoka he tenido oportunidad de hacer algo que de plano no pude hacer en Sapporo: salir a pasear un poco por las calles para despejarme y huir de todo el bullicio que ha significado el coro desde que declaré (o, mejor dicho, aclaré) que no soy _gay_, aunque no puedo declararla una misión exitosa, porque estos tipos te salen hasta por debajo de las piedras tan sólo para preguntarte sandeces como "¿por qué nos hiciste creer que eras _homo _si no era cierto?"

Ah, porque así es como los artistas se hacen famosos hoy en día, ¿no? Bola de idiotas, en primer lugar, ¿cómo que fui YO el que los hizo creer semejante cosa? Ahora resulta que es mi culpa…

En fin, menos mal que el castillo Fukuoka **(1) **no es la gran cosa, o habría lamentado tener que salir de allí en cuanto vislumbré a un grupo del coro tomando fotos, seguramente listos para asediarme con sus necedades (y no es que me esté volviendo paranoico… ¡es que ya lo estoy!).

Y para colmo, reivindicándome en el buen oficio de ser mi propio verdugo, ayer se me ocurrió la _fabulosa_ e insuperable idea de hablar con Shinto-san sobre mi problema (dígase: sentimientos) con Tomoyo. Claro, ¿acaso no es lo que toda persona cuerda hace? Me refiero a hablar de esa clase de asuntos con alguien a quien realmente ni siquiera conoces ni te conoce, que tiene fama de todo, menos de ser discreto, además de ser el mejor amigo de aquél a quien supuestamente le rompiste el corazón.

Por supuesto, cuando recuperé la cabeza y aterricé en lo que estaba haciendo tuve que advertirle que Tomoyo _nunca _debía enterarse de eso y él me dio su palabra… aunque el muy listillo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de decírselo a _todos_ los demás. Seguramente Tomoyo nunca sospecharía con medio mundo cuchicheando a sus espaldas y atosigándome cada vez que ella está cerca; porque, además, no se trata de que me gusta, sino de que estoy "loca y perdidamente enamorado" de ella… sí, claro.

De hecho, después de estarla evitando durante días, ni siquiera pasaron 24 horas desde mi fatídica plática con el susodicho cuando tuve la suerte de encontrarme con ella afuera del parque-edificio Acros **(2)**. Evidentemente, el tema no tardó en salir a colación con la sentenciosa pregunta que mejor saben hacer las mujeres: "¿No hay algo en especial que quieras contarme?" y todo aquél que tenga una madre, hermana, novia, esposa o amiga sabe lo que eso quiere decir: "te atrapé", porque, si acaso no lo saben todo, vaya que lo sospechan.

Yo, por mi parte, me sentí como ratón con la cola entre las garras del gato y comencé a hacer algo que últimamente se me da muy bien: tartamudear y sudar de las manos cual adolescente. En realidad, de no ser porque en ese justo instante pasó Fujioka-san, una de las mezzo, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado diciendo alguna estupidez. De ahí en adelante, conociéndome y sabiendo lo peligroso que sería estar a solas con esa linda chiquilla, le propuse que nos uniéramos a Fujioka-san el resto de la tarde para pasear por el parque y ese tipo de cosas, cosa que también estuvo a punto de terminar mal, pues Fujioka-san, al igual que el 99% del coro, conoce mis… bueno, mi _asunto_ con Tomoyo, y no dejaba de hacerme gestos y sonreírme con esa mirada de "¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"

¿Que si Tomoyo se dio cuenta? No, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de los intentos de Fujioka-san por dejarnos solos, ni de las cosas que me susurraba cada vez que Tomoyo se alejaba a más de un metro de nosotros (nota: sí, estoy siendo sarcástico).

¿Acaso la discreción dejó de ser necesaria para guardar un secreto? Pero ¿a quién engaño? Más que un día, parecieran semanas desde que esto dejó de ser un secreto.

No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará la próxima vez que hable con ella. Tomoyo no es de las que quitan el dedo del renglón, así que no me dejará en paz con eso tan fácilmente, y entonces no sé lo que haré. Por lo pronto, ya comprobé que las cosas _siempre _pueden empeorar.

Así que de mal en peor… ¿En qué momento mi vida pasó de consistir en tranquilas lecturas y paseos solitarios a páginas y páginas sobre una mujer que supuestamente conozco bien?

Qué lejos parecen los tiempos en que guardar un secreto significaba no decirle a nadie que tu hermana puede volar por los cielos, o que tienes un león guardián en tu casa, o que tu mejor amigo es un juez alado, o que puedes ver fantasmas deambulando por las calles. ESO, señores, era discreción, no payasadas…

* * *

**(1) Castillo Fukuoka. **Construido a comienzos del siglo XVII, originalmente era el más grande de la región de Kyûshû, pero fue destruido en gran parte, de modo que actualmente queda muy poco.

**(2) Parque-edificio Acros. **Se le puede denominar así por ser un impresionante edificio de arquitectura "verde"; es decir, un costado de él se encuentra construido de forma "piramidal", o estratificada, en donde crece un inmenso follaje con más de 35 mil plantas de 76 especies diferentes. Forma parte del paisaje de un parque al centro de la ciudad.

_**Notas de la autora: **__para todas aquellas (incluyéndome) que pensaban que tardaría otros 3 siglos en actualizar, ¡sorpresa! Resulta que las vacaciones de pascua se atravesaron y por primera vez en un buen tiempo puedo disfrutarlas de verdad… echándome a dormir como loca y escribiendo e inspirándome un poco, así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, porque contiene nuevamente un poco de la histeria y sarcasmo innatos en Touya. Por cierto, seguramente la mayoría imaginará cómo irá la siguiente confusión en el próximo capítulo. Creo que esta vez descubriremos algunas ideas interesantes de Tomoyo. Ah, agrego que mi parte favorita fue precisamente la última frase "ESO, señores, era discreción, no payasadas"… simplemente me encanta este buen Touya tan fastidiado, nervioso, confundido, e incluso temeroso. Y lo que se viene…_

_Para aquellas que tengan vacaciones en este momento, ¡disfrútenlas! Y para las que no, no se preocupen, ya llegarán. Muchas gracias por leer estas líneas y dejar sus comentarios, y también a aquellas que no los dejan, pues he notado que tengo visitantes de muchos rincones de la Tierra, incluso cruzando el Atlántico, aunque me gustaría enviar un saludo especial a aquellas personas de Chile, que son mucho más de las que había imaginado. Después del terremoto y los temblores sucesivos me quedé pensando bastante en ustedes y espero que estén todos bien. A todos, en general, les deseo mucho bien y que se cuiden. _

_Hasta la próxima!_

**Moonangel: **Bueno, haha, no quería imaginarme a Touya como "afeminado" ¡pero vaya que es una imagen divertida! En fin, a veces ni yo sé cómo va a acabar esto. Hay días en que sé "exactamente" cómo será, y hay otros en los que todo cambia completamente, así que supongo que para todos nosotros, incluyéndome, será una sorpresa el cómo, cuándo y dónde. Saludos!


	31. 29 de septiembre I

_Viernes 29 de septiembre_

Finalmente las cosas van aclarándose poco a poco. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes si hasta la misma Sakura lo notaría de estar aquí? Es tan sencillo como decir que a Touya le gusta Fujioka-san.

Y probablemente habría seguido en tinieblas de no ser porque ayer las cosas salieron a la luz por sí solas: fui a pasear un poco al parque y me detuve a comprar algo para comer cuando por casualidad me encontré a Touya. Después de estar buscando un momento a solas con él durante días, es toda una ironía que nuestro encuentro se haya dado sin querer, así que no quise desaprovechar mi oportunidad e intenté averiguar un poco más sobre lo que había escuchado de su conversación con Kasumi-kun.

Conociendo a Touya, se molestaría si supiera que yo estaba enterada de algo que supuestamente es un secreto entre él y Kasumi-kun (por más extraño que siga pareciendo esto), así que intenté presionarlo a decírmelo, pero justo cuando lo tenía acorralado ocurrió algo que jamás hubiera esperado: Fujioka-san pasó cerca de nosotros y la atención de Touya inmediatamente se distrajo hacia ella, como un gato hacia una bola de estambre gigantezca. Quizás esto no hubiera encendido un foco de alerta en mi cabeza… de no ser porque él insistió frenéticamente que pasáramos la velada con ella.

Recapacitemos: ¿Acaso no tiene Touya una antipatía innata por la gran mayoría de los integrantes del coro? Si es así, ¿por qué querría pasar la tarde con una de las _mezzo_, si supuestamente lo exasperan tanto por ser tan chismosas?

Y no sólo eso: durante toda la tarde Fujioka-san también se la pasó coqueteando con él de una manera tan descarada que ni un bebé lo pondría en duda. Le guiñaba el ojo a la menor provocación; se la pasaba susurrándole cosas al oído; y luego fingía tener que irse para "dejarnos a solas", obviamente con la intención de que Touya le pidiera quedarse, cosa que evidentemente pasó una y otra vez.

¿Y Touya? Ni yo misma lo podía creer: nervioso como un adolescente, como si no supiera qué hacer en su presencia, pero tampoco pudiera alejarse de ella. Incluso tuve esa incómoda sensación de estar haciendo un mal tercio. Juro que me hubiera marchado en ese mismo instante de no ser porque Fujioka-san no me lo permitió.

De todas formas no me precipité a sacar conclusiones apresuradas… no quiero otra experiencia como la que pasé al confundir la sexualidad de Touya, así que hoy por la mañana decidí hablar personalmente con Fujioka-san al respecto y mi pregunta fue directo al grano:

"¿Qué piensas de Touya?"

Creo que no se lo esperaba, porque me preguntó qué era lo que quería decir, así que cambié la pregunta:

"¿Crees que Touya sería una buena pareja?"

E inmediatamente su expresión se congeló en una mueca de sorpresa y se le agrandaron los ojos cual platos. Fujioka-san sabía que la había descubierto, e hizo la pregunta reveladora:

"Entonces… ¿ya lo sabes?"

Fue como si una campanita tintineara en mi cabeza. ¡Era verdad! Pero no dejé que me viera sorprendida y le indiqué que lo sabía, como si no me acabara de enterar.

"Y… ¿qué opinas de eso?" me preguntó. ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí, si soy solamente la amiga de Touya? A fin de cuenta, sus decisiones no dependen de mí. Sin embargo, cuando quise responderle me pasó algo, digamos… _inusual_: me congelé. ¿Qué es lo que realmente opino al respecto? No tengo idea, es como si tuviera sentimientos encontrados, cosa que no debería de ser. Es como si me alegrara y me causara tristeza al mismo tiempo, aunque claro que no iba a decirle eso a ella. Después de todo, si es lo que Touya quiere, mi deber como amiga es procurar que eso suceda, ¿no?

"Touya es un hombre magnífico: puede parecer muy reservado y frío en un principio, pero en realidad es muy bromista…" y comencé una sarta de descripciones y explicaciones de por qué Touya es _el hombre perfecto_ para cualquier mujer, ensalzando sus cualidades y omitiendo sus defectos, de tal manera que hasta yo en un momento pensé que podría enamorarme fácilmente de él si acaso él no tuviera ya a alguien, claro está.

De cualquier forma, Fujioka-san pareció muy contenta con mi descripción, pues al final agregó: "realmente lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?"

¡Claro que lo quiero! Y eso le respondí. Pero ésa no era la cuestión (pues no se trataba de mí), así que le pregunté si ella sería novia de Touya.

"Con esa descripción, no lo pensaría dos veces" fue su respuesta "¿y tú?"

"Tampoco, ¡y no lo dejaría ir!" le enfaticé. Si acaso esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, no voy a permitir que le rompan el corazón a mi amigo, ¿o sí? Pues en el exterior puede aparentar ser una persona muy ecuánime y hasta insensible, pero la verdad es que es muy noble y gentil. Incluso ella estuvo de acuerdo y me guiñó un ojo, luego de lo cual nos despedimos.

Ahora no puede quedarme duda de la dirección que tomará esto. Nunca había platicado a solas con Fujioka-san, pero tras nuestra pequeña conversación me pareció una persona agradable y espero que todo entre ellos dos salga bien, aunque para eso sólo falta el siguiente paso: que Touya le aclare sus sentimientos, o las cosas tomarán paso de tortuga y, conociendo a este hombre, lo más probable es que nuevamente deba asumir mi papel de Cupido y acelerar las cosas un poco más (después de todo, podría decirse que ya empecé). ¿Que si sigo sintiéndome rara al respecto? Por supuesto que sí, pero es solamente porque no me había dado cuenta antes y de repente siento que todo está pasando demasiado rápido, aunque lo más seguro es que lleva meses cuajándose. Además, esto no se trata de mí, sino de mi mejor amigo, así que mi deber es apoyarlo y lo demás no importa.

O pronto el nuevo chisme en el coro será el noviazgo Kinomoto-Fujioka, o dejaré de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji. Claro, un paso a la vez: lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con él.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora: **__muchas ya se lo temían y es una realidad: demos la bienvenida a un nuevo malentendido ¿Quién iba a pensar que 2 personas podían hablar de cosas tan diferentes y pensar que hablan de lo mismo? Lo bueno es que Tomoyo no quería "sacar conclusiones apresuradas" (sí, estoy siendo sarcástica, jaja). Sin embargo no se desesperen, pues éste no tardará tanto en aclararse como los demás. Debo anunciar también que estamos en la recta final de este fic y el clímax llegará en un par de capítulos más. Por lo pronto podemos analizar este capítulo, pues Tomoyo va aceptando su confusión respecto a Touya, aunque aún no se atreve a ponerle nombre. Pero lo que dice es cierto: la chica está decidida a hablar con Touya y esto generará reacciones. Pero antes de que eso suceda, veremos un poco más de la perspectiva de Touya… y prometo que será un capítulo con "ángel", jaja (no se preocupen, ya comprenderán cuando lo lean)._

_Gracias nuevamente por su inigualable apoyo y recuerden que se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica, chocolates, carcajadas, pedradas… (mientras estas últimas no sean físicas, jaja)._

_Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

**Paty: **es todo un honor que hayas leído mis fics anteriores y te hayan gustado tanto para seguir leyéndome. El sólo hecho de imaginarme haciéndote reír tanto como dices es también una maravilla (ahora mismo no me puedo quitar la sonrisa de la cara). En fin, quisiera decir que no puedo imaginarte en este tipo de malentendidos, pero yo misma he sido víctima de ellos y concuerdo contigo en que es algo bastante extraño, aunque tomándolo con filosofía es también increíblemente chistoso (mientras no te generen problemas, claro). También estoy de acuerdo en que mi parte favorita es Touya… en TODOS los aspectos. Por cierto, no pude ver tu dirección de correo electrónico, pues ff. Net los borra cuando los detecta. Te sugiero que lo escribas en la parte superior de la ventana de review, en el espacio dedicado a ello, y así (sólo yo) puedo verlo para poder responderte personalmente. Saludos y gracias por el review (también por el de Acuarela… increíblemente bello)!

**Lala-chan: **gracias, me sonrojo cada vez que me hablan de la "originalidad" de este fic. En fin, trataré de no demorar más esta vez (admito que no puedo controlarlo siempre, pues depende de mi tiempo libre, lo cual casi no tengo), pues he logrado escribir los siguientes 2.5 capítulos. Igualmente besos y abrazos para ti. Nos vemos la próxima!


	32. 29 de septiembre II

_29 de septiembre_

Parece que el destino se ha cansado de hacerme la vida de cuadritos y decidió concederme un poco de piedad.

Hoy vino Fujioka-san a buscarme a la habitación. En un principio no comprendí qué demonios haría ella aquí, pues formalmente no constituimos el vivo espíritu de la definición de "compañerismo" y rara vez nos hablamos, como ocurrió anteayer bajo mi premisa de querer evitar una conversación a solas con Tomoyo. De cualquier forma, en cuanto supe la razón por la que Fujioka-san estaba en nuestra recámara las cosas cambiaron un poco:

Resulta que tenía algunas noticias respecto a cierta chiquilla de ojos violetas. Al parecer, por la mañana Tomoyo y ella tuvieron una charla en la que el sujeto principal fui yo (acepto que eso fue como una palmadita en la espalda para mi ego) y, en resumen, Tomoyo le reveló que siente algo por mí y que quiere ser mi novia. Repito: _mi novia_.

El asunto es que hay dos maneras en las que se puede recibir este tipo de información: 1) pensar que es una broma y 2) volverse loco con la verdad. ¿Qué hice yo? Mientras decidía cuál camino tomaría, adopté la opción número 3: quedarse de piedra. Durante un tiempo que bien pudieron ser segundos, minutos o una eternidad, me quedé pensando en la credibilidad de Fujioka-san.

Analicemos: ¿por qué no me agrada el grupo de las _mezzo _en primer lugar? Por su fama de chismosas. Además, ¿qué interés tendría Fujioka-san en que Tomoyo y yo fuéramos pareja? No lo sé y no se me ocurre alguna posibilidad, excepto esa manía de las mujeres de creerse celestinas de la humanidad. Por otra parte pensemos en algo lógico: si Tomoyo tuviera alguna confesión que hacer ¿no acudiría a alguien en quien confiara, como Shinto-san, Sohma-san o Haruka-san? A decir verdad, jamás he visto que tenga demasiado acercamiento con otras personas.

Por lo tanto, dadas las circunstancias, la credibilidad de Fujioka-san estaba en seria duda. Incluso ella se dio cuenta de eso, pues me dijo "¿Piensas que te estoy engañando? Deberías saber que no gano nada si cometes un error y te humillas declarando tus sentimientos a Daidouji-san, sobre todo porque todo el coro está enterado, excepto ella".

¿Entonces por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué alguien como ella querría ayudar a que funcionara algo entre Tomoyo y yo? Sinceramente su respuesta me sorprendió: "Todos pensamos que ustedes harían una linda pareja. Quizá ella pueda quitarte un poco lo gruñón, Kinomoto-san".

Dejando del lado el hecho de que me acababa de llamar gruñón, todo lo que dijo me dejó pensando largo rato. No hablamos mucho tiempo luego de eso y finalmente se despidió, haciéndome algunas "sugerencias" para encontrar un lugar y un momento adecuado para "declararle mi amor" (estos tipos ven corazones hasta en las piedras, por lo que veo). Lo que sí me llamó la atención fue algo que me dijo antes de marcharse: "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya. A ninguna mujer le gusta esperar demasiado".

Así que ésta es mi vida ahora: mis asuntos sentimentales forman parte del dominio público y eso ha abierto la puerta para que prácticamente cualquiera venga a darme consejos sobre lo que debo o no hacer. Además, entre dimes y diretes siento que ahora estoy más confundido que nunca: definitivamente me gusta Tomoyo… demasiado, lo acepto, y la quiero otro tanto, pero he pasado la mitad de mi vida viéndola como a una niña, como la mejor amiga de mi _imouto_, y cada vez que escucho a los demás hablar sobre "Kinomoto enamorado" siento que se me revuelve el estómago, y esto genera más preguntas que respuestas respecto a lo que realmente siento. Sin embargo, hoy sucedió algo extraño:

Después de quedarme solo y decidir creerle a Fujioka-san me quedé pensando en cada detalle de su conversación, y solamente con el hecho de recordar las palabras con las que Tomoyo supuestamente me había descrito (que incluían cosas como "magnífico", etc.), sentí ganas de brincar y gritar como un chimpancé y, peor aún, al pensar que Tomoyo "no me dejaría ir". En ese preciso instante fue como si el cielo nublado se abriera y fuera atravesado por un poderoso haz de luz y luego éste hiciera un hueco en el techo del hotel hasta llegar a mí, luego de lo cual unos angelillos renacentistas bajarían con sus nalgas al aire tocando arpitas diminutas con sus regordetas manos y revolotearían a mi alrededor con un par de minúsculas alas físicamente incapaces de sostener sus obesos cuerpos.

Estaba tan drogado por esa inusual alegría momentánea, que incluso juraría haber escuchado el vozarrón que decía "Este es mi hijo amado…" y al clásico coro de fondo cantando su _halleluia_.

En otras palabras, me sentí como un estúpido adolescente enamorado, y ésa es la parte terrorífica: _enamorado. ¿_Realmente es eso lo que me ha hecho actuar como un idiota en los últimos días o simplemente estoy confundiendo emociones? De hecho, antes de hoy ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerla mi novia. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no puedo seguir debatiéndome ni pienso volver a pasar por la humillación de consultar a mi psicólogo de cabecera y dejarlo burlarse de mí, así que, aprovechando que el mundo y yo parecemos estarnos reconciliando, he decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto y hablar lo antes posible con la culpable de mis problemas sentimentales.

Dicen que al mal paso darle prisa y que más vale arrepentirse que nunca haberlo intentado, así que mañana veremos si tengo razones para celebrar o para arrepentirme.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora: **__y así, damas y caballeros, completamos el círculo de la confusión. Tenemos a una celestina de sentimientos encontrados pretendiendo ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir con otra mujer que también quiere fungir como celestina para estos dos, y por otro lado tenemos a un hombre que le tiene miedo a la palabra "amor", pero que al mismo tiempo está decidido a dar el siguiente paso, lo lleve a donde lo lleve. ¿A qué nos suena esto? ¡A clímax! Un clímax con introducción de coro angelical, claro está._

_Voy a confesar algo: este capítulo y el que sigue me agradan de una manera muy especial. Aparte del casi encuentro celestial de Touya, estamos oficialmente en el punto sin retorno para la recta final, así que abróchense sus cinturones, porque arderá Troya (sí, me encanta exagerar, ya ven…)_

_Gracias a todas por su incomparable apoyo y recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones. Les deseo lo mejor y espero que esta actualización haya sido de su agrado. Saludos a todas!_

**Lala-chan: **¿Qué sería de la humanidad si no existiera la confusión? En lo personal, creo que le quitaría mucho sabor a la vida. Sin embargo, lo mejor es suele ser el momento de aclararlo. Gracias por tu review y claro que nos seguimos leyendo!

**Lágrima-de-luna: **Bueno, ¿qué es mejor que Touya? ¡Un Touya paranoico! Así que me uno a tu celebración. Sin embargo la cosa ahora se pone mejor con el Touya decidido… algo va a pasar, jojo. Gracias por tus comentarios y la emoción que les imprimes (me encantó la ambulancia). ¡Nos leemos!


	33. 30 de septiembre I

_Sábado 30 de septiembre._

Ni siquiera sé qué escribir o, peor aún, qué pensar. Mi cabeza parece decir una cosa, mi corazón otra, e incluso el resto de mi cuerpo parece tener su propia opinión y ahora tengo un nudo en la garganta que apenas me deja respirar.

Sólo hay un culpable: Touya.

Touya.

¿O quizá soy sólo yo la única culpable?

Ayer me planté la idea en la cabeza de hablar con él, aunque él también quería hablarme y hoy me invitó a dar un paseo al parque. Precisamente de ahí vengo ahora.

Durante el camino hacia allá platicamos de cosas intransigentes: del clima, del edificio o la plaza tal, de la comida estilo coreana, etc. Pero al llegar y sentarnos sobre una de las bancas noté que él se ponía un poco ansioso. Comenzó a hablar y, como siempre lo ha hecho, fue directo al grano:

"Tengo que decirte algo".

"Y yo a ti", le dije y él se sorprendió un segundo, pero meneó la cabeza y, sin dejar de mirarme, continuó.

"¿Sabes? Siempre he estado en contra de andar con una compañera de trabajo, pero últimamente han pasado un par de cosas que me han hecho cambiar de opinión y yo…"

"Lo sé", lo interrumpí y él bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no dejé que él hablara primero? Sabía que algún día pagaría por mi manía de acaparar este tipo de conversaciones. En fin, a partir de ese momento comenzó el… _espectáculo de la infamia_:

"No me sorprende realmente. Todo el coro lo sabe", se encogió de hombros.

"¿En serio?" Eso yo no lo sabía y me dolió, creyéndome su amiga… aunque en realidad, a fin de cuentas no sabía _muchas _cosas.

"Es mi culpa, no debí decírselo a ese chismoso en primer lugar".

"Olvida eso. ¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con Fujioka-san y hay algo que debo decirte, pero primero me gustaría saber algo…" no pensaba decirle que ella quería ser su novia si no era eso lo que él deseaba, así que primero quise saber su opinión, "¿lo que tú buscas es un noviazgo?"

Touya quedó pasmado y sus pequeños ojos abiertos como platos casi parecían discos gigantes. Y vaya que soy tonta… según yo estaba siendo precavida, cuando lo realmente precavido hubiera sido mantener la boca cerrada desde un principio.

"Perdón, es que no esperaba que tú lo dijeras," se disculpó él, "en realidad era yo quien quería hablarte de todo eso," y rió con nerviosismo, "me siento algo ridículo, pero ya que lo mencionas: sí, sí me gustaría eso, sobre todo si tú estás de acuerdo."

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué todo el mundo pedía mi opinión al respecto? Era un asunto en el que yo no debía interrumpir, o eso pensaba, aunque algo muy en lo profundo me gritaba que no, que no estaba de acuerdo. Sí, la verdad es que sentí una punzada en el pecho, pero estaba decidida a estorbar en la felicidad de mi amigo, así que lo ignoré todo:

"¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo! Tú y Fujioka-san hacen una pareja excelente".

No puedo creerlo… ¿por qué no me pude callar antes? El rostro de Touya se volvió de piedra "¿Fu-Fujioka-san y yo?"

"¡Claro! Además, estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría ser tu novia".

Nuevamente Touya parecía un pedazo de mármol: "¿Fujioka-san?"

"Sí…" y entonces fue que comencé a dudar, "¿o no te gusta Fujioka-san?"

Y el rostro de Touya tomó color nuevamente… rojo. "¿Fujioka-san? ¡Rayos, Tomoyo! ¿Realmente piensas que me gusta Fujioka-san?"

"¿No?" esta vez fui yo quien se quedó con la boca abierta, "¿Entonces quién…?"

"¡Tú, maldición!" Touya meneó la cabeza, frenético, "¡Tú, Tomoyo! No es por Fujioka-san por la que estoy actuando como un soberano idiota, sino por ti, porque me has tornado la vida de cabeza y me haces sentir como un vil mocoso", se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "¡No es posible! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que puedo estar enamorado de alguien que no seas tú? ¡Pero si me estás volviendo loco!" se puso de pie. "Pues para que te enteres y no te quede duda: no me importa que seas la mejor amiga de Sakura ni que me veas como a su demente hermano mayor, la verdad es que últimamente lo único que logro hacer es pensar en ti como un desquiciado, porque me gustas, porque te quiero, porque estoy enamorado, ¡o por lo que quieras! El punto es que no te mentí: sí, me interesa un noviazgo, pero no con Sohma-san ni con Fujioka-san, ni con nadie más del coro ni de cualquier otra parte, sino contigo, ¡y deja de buscarme parejas, porque yo… yo…!"

Mientras decía todo esto, manoteaba una y otra vez y me señalaba con un dedo casi tocándome la nariz. Estaba totalmente como un loco, pero al final su expresión parecía la de un niño que no sabe con qué palabras decir lo que siente. Yo, por mi parte, estaba muda, como si todo fuera parte de un sueño o de alguna película surrealista. Al final, la expresión de Touya se suavizó y, aún de pie, se inclinó sobre mí para tomar mi mano unos segundos:

"Oye, no me odies si no me correspondes. Lo importante es que ya no podía seguir engañándote ni engañándome. No sé por qué creí que tú te sentías igual que yo, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que está pasando, así que discúlpame." Y soltó mi mano para marcharse en silencio, dejándome sola con un torbellino de ideas y emociones.

Y aquí estoy, sola y con un cada vez más grande torbellino de ideas y emociones, repasando una y otra vez en mi cabeza la conversación del día de hoy, palabra por palabra, gesto por gesto, pensando en cómo volví a confundir los sentimientos de Touya e incluso los míos y, sobre todo, sintiéndome como una idiota, haciéndome la clásica pregunta ¿y cómo no me di cuenta antes? Y no sabiendo si reír o llorar al respecto, o si debería gritar o consultarlo todo con la almohada. ¿Que si quiero a Touya? ¡Claro que lo quiero! Pero no sé si de la misma manera en la que él me quiere.

Me puso celosa pensar que él quería a Fujioka-san, incluso que quería a Sohma-san. De hecho, dentro de todo, me dio un brinco el corazón cuando él me dijo que era yo a quien quería; mi piel ardió cuando él tomó mi mano y…

¡Rayos! Sé que me atrae en todos los aspectos posibles: física, mental y emocionalmente, pero todo esto…

Es demasiado para un solo día. Creo que voy a vomitar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: efectivamente fieles lectoras, finalmente la confrontación llegó y el "secreto" se reveló. Touya definitivamente no pudo más y explotó, terminando por decir seguramente mucho más de lo que en un principio hubiera deseado. Admito que me moría de la risa mientras escribía, leía, releía y editaba este capítulo. El sólo hecho de imaginarme la cara de Touya… bueno, espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, ya imaginarán cómo quedó el pobre trigueño, así que tendremos que conocer su versión de los hechos y su opinión al respecto mientras la confundida Tomoyo encuentra armonía en sus sentimientos, jaja. ¿Quién arreglará este nuevo caos (este nuevo "espectáculo de la infamia")?_

_A escasos capítulos del final, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y también gracias a quienes capítulo a capítulo me hacen llegar sus opiniones y sospechas. Es muy agradable mantener esta retroalimentación con ustedes y espero que siga en pie. Mis mejores deseos a todas y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, no importa de qué bando estén!_

**Kemmy S: **creo que nuestros protagonistas se sentirían indignados ante la risa que le causa el leer sus tragedias… pero descuide, no les diré nada al respecto. En cuanto a Touya, ¡claro que es un amor! Aunque el pobre alcanza niveles de desesperación tremendos (que a nosotras nos hacen reír, claro)… todos por culpa de Tomoyo, jaja. Bueno, casi confío en que este capítulo le gustó y logró sacarle alguna carcajada, pero le dejaré siempre la última palabra :-D ¡Saludos!


	34. 30 de septiembre II

_30 de septiembre_

Soy un idiota, un idiota de verdad.

Que Tomoyo correspondía a mis sentimientos, que quería ser mi novia, que ella y yo haríamos una "_pareja perfecta"_, blah blah blah… Fujioka-san se burló de mí como si fuera un estúpido y yo caí redondo en su trampa. ¿A quién quise engañar pensando que todo lo que me decía esa maldita _mezzo_ podía ser verdad? Al parecer, sólo a mí.

Un imbécil, un completo y absoluto imbécil. "_Tomoyo y yo"_ Sí, con cursiva y comillas; es más, con mayúsculas y negritas: **TOMOYO Y YO **¿Cómo rayos pude llegar siquiera a pensarlo? ¡Esa niña lo único que busca es emparejarme con cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino, da igual si es hombre o mujer, cualquiera menos ella!

Pero juro por las teclas de mi Steinway (1) que esto no se quedará así. Esa mujer me las va a pagar… y no sólo ella, porque estoy seguro de que esto fue un plan ideado por toda la bola de idiotas del coro. Toleré hasta el cansancio sus rumores sobre mí, e incluso sus ridículas bromas infantiles cuando todos se unieron por primera vez en sus vidas para "castigarme" por culpa de una estúpida confusión, pero ahora he vivido la humillación más grande de mi vida frente a la única mujer que me ha interesado de verdad y esto no se va a quedar así. Nadie se burla de Touya Kinomoto de esa manera, y ésta es mi declaración de guerra a Fujioka-san, Sohma-san y todo su séquito de estúpidos achichicles.

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza por ahora que ni siquiera estoy siendo coherente con lo que escribo. Debería empezar por el principio: hoy salimos Tomoyo y yo a dar un paseo por el parque. Yo llevaba los nervios a flor de piel, iba sudando como un puerco frente al matadero, repasando una y otra vez las mismas frases e imágenes que no me dejaron dormir anoche, pensando en que estaba a punto de literalmente declararle mis sentimientos a una mujer que conozco desde que era tan sólo una chiquilla; bueno, en pocas palabras: parecía un adolescente… y no cualquier adolescente, sino el gordito de la clase que pretende a la chica más bonita de la escuela. De cualquier manera, sintiendo que las axilas se me empapaban rápidamente tras mucho blahblahblah que ni siquiera recuerdo, decidí que era el momento de tocar el punto y lo hice. Todo parecía ir en orden, y hasta se mencionó la palabra noviazgo, así que realmente, por un momento, todo estuvo bien, demasiado bien quizás… por _un _momento.

Cuando uno se confiesa frente a una mujer se suelen esperar muchas cosas… bueno, más específicamente un sí o un no, pero jamás… _eso._ De hecho, ni siquiera alcancé a decirle realmente lo que sentía cuando ella soltó la frase más ridícula, espeluznante y absurda que le he escuchado decir: "Tú y Fujioka-san hacen una pareja excelente" Sí, ésas fueron sus palabras textuales, o algo así.

¡¿Qué rayos se supone que quiere decir eso? _Fujioka-san y yo_… Ni siquiera quiero pensar de dónde demonios sacó semejante estupidez, aunque cada vez que lo hago me doy una idea más clara de quién puede estar detrás de semejante confusión y quién pudo haber plantado esa idea en la cabeza de Tomoyo. A cada segundo estoy más y más seguro de que ella también cayó en la trampa, y lo peor es que sólo me voy dando cuenta de ello hasta ahora, después de haberlo arruinado _en grande_…

Y es que hay ocasiones en las que cometes un error y lo pagas por un día, o por el tiempo que tardes en disculparte; hay veces en las que preferirías esconderte bajo un montón de sábanas por una o dos semanas, o en las que tu único consuelo es que no exista evidencia (dígase foto o video) de algo tan vergonzoso; hay otras veces en las que incluso existe evidencia multimedia y a todo color y tienes que optar por tomarlo con filosofía, pero hay ocasiones en las que verdaderamente maldices que nadie haya inventado aún una máquina del tiempo, o en las que preferirías que un agujero negro te succionara y desapareciera cualquier pista tuya de la faz de la tierra. Bueno, ésta es una de esas ocasiones.

Si tuviera que recordar ahora todo lo que dije hace tan sólo un par de horas, simplemente no lo conseguiría. Una cosa sí es segura: se lo dije… _todo_. No sé en qué orden, ni con qué entonación, ni nada, pero definitivamente fue _todo. _En realidad, no sé si reír o llorar. Fue todo tan rápido y absurdo que incluso, cuando ella me preguntó si yo estaba interesado en una relación, ¡hasta pensé que era ella quien estaba dando el primer paso! Pobre idiota. Creo que si se tratara de otro me partiría de la risa en su cara.

¡Qué cruel es la vida cuando uno la mira desde el otro lado del espejo!

Lo único que puede igualar en intensidad a la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos por todo lo que le dije a Tomoyo es mi sed de venganza. ¡Oh, sí! Lo único que evita que cave mi propia tumba y me entierre en ella sin una nota de despedida es imaginar lo que le depara a esa bola de cobardes con lo que pienso hacerles.

Pero por otro lado está Tomoyo. Lo hecho, hecho está… o, mejor dicho, lo deshecho, deshecho está. En realidad no sé de qué me arrepiento más: de gritarle, de actuar como un ser bipolar, o de declararle de buenas a primeras lo que sentía por ella. Bueno… la verdad es que sí lo sé, y es que de las dos primeras cosas puedo arrepentirme y disculparme de mil maneras posibles para que me perdone (después de todo, un ataque de histeria lo tiene cualquiera ¿no?), pero definitivamente no hay marcha atrás en cuanto a lo que dije sobre mis sentimientos, a menos que haya alguna manera creíble de llegar mañana y decirle "Ah, Tomoyo ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Pues adivina… ¡era una broma! Sí, ya sabes, ando un poco ocurrente en estos días…"

La verdad es que ahora no sé con qué cara voy a mirarla, y sinceramente no me siento con ánimos para enfrentarla, aunque sé que de alguna forma tengo que disculparme con ella, pues no tiene la culpa de que todos esos imbéciles sean… precisamente eso: unos imbéciles, y tampoco tiene la culpa de que yo sea un histérico y no sepa controlar lo que siento por ella. ¿Y cómo remediar algo así? Recuerdo que cuando era un niño, después de haber visto la película de Superman, pensé que el poder más inverosímil y ridículo del hombre de acero no era volar por los cielos, ni moverse a velocidades sónicas, ni siquiera su oído ultrasónico ni su visión de rayos X (con calentador integrado), sino el aparentemente simple y sencillo hecho de borrar la mente de Lois Lane con tan sólo besarla. Ahora, muchos años más tarde, pensándolo bien ¿Quién no querría semejante poder? Besar a la mujer que quieres y de paso borrar de su cabeza cualquier barbaridad que hayas cometido. Una situación de gana-gana, doble beneficio. La guerra de los sexos resuelta… ¡Maldito sujeto de calzón rojo!

Por otro lado, de toda situación es posible sacar algo bueno y hay algo que debo admitir: a pesar de todo, es un alivio sentir que ya no tengo que ocultarle nada a Tomoyo, y eso no es cualquier cosa. Un consuelo mínimo quizás, porque aún me siento como mierda, pero consuelo al fin. Por lo tanto, mientras son peras o son manzanas; es decir, mientras nuestra amistad adquiere un nuevo rumbo (porque, seamos realistas, es imposible pensar que seguirá siendo lo mismo) creo que dejaré que Tomoyo tome con calma la decisión que quiera al respecto y me haré el occiso por un rato. Mientras, me parece que por fin hoy dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que, de una manera u otra (de la peor manera quizá), lo que tenía que pasar… pasó, y la siguiente será una semana extremadamente larga…

Ah, pero esa venganza sigue en pié.

* * *

**(1) Steinway. **Se refiere a lo que la mayoría de los pianistas profesionales consideran como la mejor marca de pianos para concierto en el mundo: _Steinway & Sons. _La verdad, estas "coludas" obras de arte son una auténtica belleza, y cada músico sabe apreciar muy bien su amado instrumento, así que no es cualquier juramento el que acaba de lanzar nuestro buen amigo Touya.

_**Notas de la autora: **__una tardanza indiscutible, lo sé y me disculpo por ello. Había dicho que no tardaría en actualizar y la verdad es que no me esperaba todo lo que ocurriría después. Mi vida ha dado giros de 180° en los últimos meses y, aunque por fin tengo un poco más de tiempo, mi imaginación se ha ido a pique, así como mis ganas de escribir. Parecerá ridículo, sabiendo que son sólo un par de páginas por capítulo, pero es la verdad. Prefiero no escribir a escribir algo que no me satisfaga, y mucho menos publicaría algo así, de manera que espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Finalmente me siento nuevamente conectada con esta historia y las palabras surgieron casi por sí solas, así que ojalá para ustedes el resultado sea igual de satisfactorio y haya valido un poco la espera (aunque comprendo su posición: muchas veces incluso se olvida la trama del último capítulo). Un saludo a todos y todas, y deseo de todo corazón poder terminar esta historia antes de fin de año, porque probablemente el siguiente sea el último capítulo._

**Nanamichan: **tienes razón, yo le hubiera gritado algo muy similar a Tomoyo: ¡Corre tras él, antes de que se arrepienta! ¡Pero córrele! Jaja. Sigo lamentando que los capítulos no sean más largos, pero creo que mientras más digeribles, mejor… además de todas las razones que ya he escrito en ocasiones anteriores, jeje. Saludos!


	35. 5 de octubre

_Jueves 5 de octubre._

Ésta ha sido una semana terrible. Sabía que sería así, pero eso no la hace menos horrible. Entre tratar de aclarar mis propios sentimientos respecto a Touya e intentar evitar que nuestra amistad se vaya a pique después de todo lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, debo aceptar que estoy abrumada y no sé qué hacer. Además… no entiendo a Touya.

Después de decirme (gritarme, mejor dicho) que me quería y un montón de cosas más, cualquiera esperaría que los días siguientes actuara de una manera tímida o que rehuyera mi presencia, o que, al menos, se mostrara incómodo cuando estamos juntos, pero no: Touya definitivamente es un mundo total y absolutamente desconocido y diametralmente opuesto a cualquier ser humano.

¿A qué me refiero? Pues a que no ha hecho nada de lo que podría esperarse de cualquier persona, sino todo lo contrario, como si se tratara de una computadora y simplemente alguien hubiera activado la opción de "reset" en su cabeza y pudiera actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… o casi.

El domingo, justo al día siguiente del "incidente", en lugar de evitarme (como creí que lo haría, o como esperaba que lo hiciera), lo primero que hizo fue… ¡buscarme! Y cuando estuvimos a solas, en lugar de un silencio incómodo, él simplemente sonrió (con esa media sonrisa tan suya) y me pidió disculpas por lo del día anterior, ¡y no sólo eso! Dijo, además, que sospechaba que ambos habíamos caído en una broma pesada planeada por algunos de los miembros del coro (sin mencionar quién), pero que, de cualquier forma… cada cosa que me había dicho antes era verdad. En pocas palabras, es como si me hubiera dicho "Oye, lamento lo de ayer: ambos caímos en una broma ridícula. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, iba en serio cuando te dije que te quería" Y parece que con sólo decir eso él puede estar tranquilo, pero yo no. Estaba tan perturbada que lo único que atiné a decirle fue que no se preocupara por eso, que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y, aún más, que lo olvidara. Sí, le dije que lo olvidara… mientras se me hacía un hueco en el estómago, porque lo único que quería hacer era besarlo y salir corriendo después.

El lunes ni siquiera vi rastros suyos. Prácticamente me pasé todo el día libre ayudando a Kentarou-kun a buscar su traje favorito. Resulta que lo envió a la tintorería y parece que alguien se adelantó a recogerlo por él. La pregunta es: ¿no se supone que deben tener algún control sobre las prendas que manejan? No es posible que cualquier persona pueda recoger, así sin más, la ropa de otro cliente sin siquiera presentar el respectivo comprobante. A media tarde ya dábamos el traje por perdido y Kasumi-kun y yo ya no sabíamos ni cómo consolarlo pues, por lo que entendí, un amigo suyo muy querido (quizás algún ex) mandó a hacerlo a su medida y se lo regaló como algo muy especial. Al parecer lo trajo consigo todo el tiempo para poder usarlo en el concierto de clausura que tendremos el domingo en una noche de gala. Además, si no lo encontraba, tendría que olvidarlo para siempre, pues al día siguiente teníamos que dejar la ciudad. Al final del día, el traje apareció como por arte de magia en la recepción del hotel. Si a uno de los meseros no se le hubiera ocurrido que el paquete de tintorería "sentado" en una de las sillas del bar de la recepción podía ser de alguno de los miembros del coro, creo que jamás hubiera regresado a manos de Kentarou-kun. Fue tan raro… era como si alguien hubiera querido jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto a mi pobre amigo. Quizás sea el mismo que nos hizo la broma a Touya y a mí, pero ¿quién sería tan cruel e… infantil?

El martes nos movimos hacia Hiroshima y, a pesar de que el viaje con el _Shinkansen _(con todo un vagón reservado para todo el coro, cosa que nunca había visto) apenas lleva un poco más que una hora, pareció una eternidad estando al lado de Touya Kinomoto. En serio: ¿qué le sucede a este hombre? ¿Acaso cree que puede llegar y causar una tremenda distorsión en mi vida para después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Él me preguntaba "¿Has estado antes en Hiroshima?" y yo sudaba de nervios ante su sola presencia; él decía "Tengo pensado visitar un par de lugares que me recomendó Yuki, ¿te gustaría venir?" y yo me quedaba muda y me ponía roja ante su cercanía. ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora y no antes? Es su culpa, todo esto es su culpa. Siento que se me va a salir el corazón por la garganta cada vez que me voltea a ver, ¿y cómo puede estar él tan tranquilo después de aquello?

A lo largo de esta semana he tenido que resistir más de una vez la urgencia de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Sakura, la persona en quien más confío y a quien siempre acudo en esta clase de casos en los que no sé qué hacer. Sin embargo, creo que Sakura es la última persona a la que debería acudir para decirle que no sé qué hacer porque pienso que estoy enamorada de su hermano después de que éste me ha confesado que le gusto. Aunque no estaría mal conocer su opinión… y de paso preguntarle por qué nunca me dijo que Touya no era gay. No, mala idea… o no lo sé, en realidad ya no estoy pensando nada claro; estos sentimientos me están trastornando la cabeza con cada día que pasa. El simple hecho de estar en mi cuarto es una tortura y ni siquiera puedo ordenar mis ideas para escribir en estos momentos.

Creo que sería mucho más fácil si él se viera tan nervioso como yo, si al menos pareciera humano. Y es que la verdad no tengo idea de cómo sacar el tema a colación, o si debería siquiera hacer semejante cosa. Siento que perdí mi última oportunidad el domingo, cuando él reiteró lo de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho en ese momento? Quizá realmente sí hubiera sido mejor simplemente besado y salir corriendo, dejar que fuera él quien saque sus conclusiones y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Para colmo de males, hoy tuve una extraña conversación con Fujioka-san después de la presentación. Ella estaba próxima a un ataque de histeria porque el hermoso par de zapatos que consiguió en Fukuoka aún no aparece entre el equipaje. Seguramente olvidó empacarlo en Fukuoka y lo dejó en algún cajón, o en el armario de la habitación del hotel, pero ya llamó para preguntar y ellos dicen que no han encontrado nada. La pobre pensaba estrenarlos en el concierto de gala del domingo, que será el último de la gira antes de regresar a Kyoto. En fin, después de tranquilizarla y prometerle que iría a comprar un nuevo par con ella, de repente ella me preguntó si Touya aún no me pedía que fuera su novia. Cuando le pregunté si a ella no le gustaba Touya se quedó completamente sorprendida, como si le hubiera preguntado si su cabello era real o una peluca, pero, después de que le conté sobre lo sucedido, quedó aún más sorprendida de que no estemos saliendo aún y creo que yo misma quedé igual. Si yo le gusto a él y él a mí, si él ya me confesó lo que siente por mí y toda confusión entre nosotros supuestamente ha sido arreglada ¿qué es lo que nos impide estar juntos? Suena casi ridículo si se analiza desde esa perspectiva.

No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Fujioka-san: "¿por qué no le dijiste algo o por qué no lo besaste? ¿Por qué no le agarraste la mano siquiera?" ¡No lo sé! Sinceramente, haber hablado finalmente con alguien me ha abierto un poco más los ojos. Quizá, pensándolo un poco más, la tranquilidad de Touya no sea otra cosa que el alivio de saber que ya no tienes nada que ocultar, o ése que sientes cuando has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos para lograr tus objetivos. Viéndolo así, soy yo la que se ha mantenido a la sombra, la que no ha tenido el valor de reconocer lo que siente (porque, admitámoslo, no me gusta Touya desde hace unos días, es sólo que no me atrevía a reconocerlo desde antes), la que no se ha arriesgado pensando en el qué dirán (primordialmente él y Sakura, porque los demás están fuera de juego) y, como tal, creo que ahora, si quiero realmente llevar estos sentimientos (tanto los suyos como los míos) hacia una relación como la que me gustaría tener con alguien como él (corrección: con ÉL), será a mí a quien le toque realizar el siguiente paso… y creo que eso es lo que me asusta.

Vaya que me asusta… pero al mal paso hay que darle prisa. No tengo idea de cómo lo voy a hacer, pero he decidido ponerme una fecha límite para confesarle a Touya lo que siento: el Domingo, pase lo que pase, no habrá marcha atrás.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__pues vaya que ahora no habrá marcha atrás. De hecho__, creo que Fujioka-san estaba muy nerviosa por lo de sus zapatos perdidos, porque, en su lugar, yo habría tomado a Tomoyo de los cabellos y la hubiera llevado por la fuerza a que aclarara las cosas en ese mismo instante con Touya (chicas, nunca acudan a mí cuando tengan esta clase de conflictos, a veces mis métodos pueden ser un poco… arcáicos). En fin, quizás hayan sentido el capítulo un poco flojo, pues nada nuevo salió… además de ver que Tomoyo está que se come las uñas por no haber reaccionado cuando debió hacerlo y no saber qué hacer. La moraleja para empezar el año es: "a veces sí es bueno actuar antes de pensar, o vas a terminar lamentando no haberlo hecho", que también se puede traducir como "¿quieres besarlo y no hay nada real (novia, blahblah) que deba impedirlo? ¡hazlo!". ¿Por qué digo esto? Yo también pasé por una situación muy parecida (sin incluir confusiones sobre sexualidad y esas cosas, claro) y arruiné las cosas casi igual que ella y me costó varias semanas tomar el valor para arreglarlas._

_El próximo capítulo, como lo habrán adivinado, será el famoso domingo de gala y vendrá de puño y letra de nuestro buen Touya, así que, como bien sabrán, será el final. Vendrá en 2 partes, así que no sé si lo publicaré en 2 capítulos (los publicaría el mismo día de todas maneras) o en uno sólo dividido en 2. De cualquier manera espero que les agrade. Cualquier comentario respecto a éste no olviden hacérmelo llegar, se acepta de todo. Por lo pronto, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora y les deseo un exitoso y muy feliz año nuevo… sin tantos malentendidos ;-)_


	36. 8 de octubre

_8 de octubre._

Sólo hay una manera de describir a una semana como ésta: excelente. El sábado pasado creí que no tardaría en volverme loco, y a mitad de semana pensé que no lograría sobrevivirla, pero las cosas no han salido tan mal como lo pensé… nada mal en realidad.

Resulta que hace justamente una semana, por primera vez desde que el torbellino Tomoyo llegó a mi vida hace casi 3 meses, hice lo que al parecer tenía que haber hecho desde un inicio: hablar de manera CLARA con ella (sí, con mayúsculas). Le comenté sobre mis sospechas de que alguien nos había jugado una maldita broma pesada, pero también le corroboré que todo cuanto le había dicho (mi declaración y todos esos detalles vergonzosos que prefiero omitir sobre ese día) era verdad. ¿Qué pasó? El alivio total. Mi conciencia quedó limpia y descubrí que ya no tenía nada que temer respecto a mis secretos, ¡porque ya no tenía ninguno! Tomoyo sabía lo que tenía que saber y con eso me bastaba, así que me pude enfocar en mi siguiente objetivo: vengarme de los zopencos que tramaron esa estúpida broma para ponerme en evidencia contra ella.

Y la venganza es dulce, vaya que lo es: el primero en caer fue Sohma-san con su muy conocida obsesión por sus preciados trajes. Sé que está mal disfrutar de la desdicha de otros –y la de este sujeto fue magistral cuando creyó que su pieza favorita había desaparecido para siempre-, pero la verdad ya me debía bastantes y, es más, creo que esa deuda aún no queda saldada. La siguiente fue Fujioka-san quien, como toda mujer, ama sus 40 mil pares de zapatos (o no sé cuántos le quepan en ese enorme par de maletas), de manera que no me costó trabajo hacer el "plan de ataque" en cuanto supe que había comprado uno nuevo para la noche de gala. Por cierto, si tuviera que escoger entre cualquiera de los dramas que armaron esos dos, creo que simplemente me quedaría con ambos. A fin de cuentas, acepto que lo que hice fue algo infantil, pero eso no me va a quitar el placer de haberlo hecho y eso es lo que importa.

Por otra parte, el asunto de Tomoyo continuaba en pie. Cada día que pasaba me causaba más ansiedad respecto a ella y eso comenzaba a causar algunos estragos en mi cabeza. En cierta forma estaba calmado, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más al respecto, pues no quería presionarla, pero no dejaba de sentir el temor de que las cosas así quedarían: como una declaración infructuosa y una amistad a medias. Intenté incluso estar tranquilo cuando la veía y actuar como si todo estuviera en orden para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, pero aún así ella siempre estaba bastante nerviosa cerca de mí y yo no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto. En realidad, no sabía si todo eso era bueno o malo… hasta hoy.

Resulta que hoy fue el concierto de clausura; es decir, tuvimos nuestra última presentación de la temporada, y al final de ésta hubo un evento de gala en la recepción del teatro para brindar por lo bien que ha resultado la gira y todo en general. En fin, luego de las múltiples felicitaciones, buenos deseos, palabras de agradecimiento, fotografías, bromas, etc., regresé a la sala de teatro para sentarme en uno de los mullidos sillones, en las hileras del medio (un momento, ¿mullidos? A veces escribo como si en verdad se tratara de una novela). Me gusta imaginarme cómo aprecia la gente normalmente nuestras presentaciones desde las butacas. Es increíble pero, aún cuando un coro se trata de algo meramente auditivo, lo visual también es un factor importante. En fin, para no hacerla más de emoción (no sé a quién, a menos de que se me ocurra la pésima idea de leer mi diario a mis nietos dentro de 40 años… lo cual no sucederá), estaba ahí sentado, disfrutando de la copa de vino tinto que me adjudiqué en la recepción, cuando escuché que los asientos de la fila de atrás se removían, y descubrí que ella (sí, Tomoyo, ¿quién más?) caminaba para acomodarse en el sitio justo detrás del mío. Se veía tan fabulosa con su vestido de gala que di gracias a las 3 o 4 copas que me había tomado antes, de lo contrario me hubiera puesto a sudar como puerco, sonriendo como un geek frente a un videojuego o babeando como un coleccionista frente a la última pieza de su colección.

Bueno, sinceramente no recuerdo exactamente cuál fue mi reacción. Creo que me puse un poco rojo, pero dentro de todo estaba tranquilo mientras ella me sonreía, nerviosa. Lo increíble (lo perfecto, diría yo), es que ella no hizo nada que yo hubiera podido esperar que hiciera, y mucho menos la forma en la que lo hubiera podido imaginar: ella se sentó y bajó un poco la cabeza, pero cuando vio que la estaba mirando agarró mi cabeza entre sus manos y me giró bruscamente hacia el frente, advirtiéndome muy seria: "quédate así, ¡ni se te ocurra voltear!" Yo le hice caso (aunque no dejé de pensar que algo se le había zafado a esa muchacha) y me dediqué a mi vinito. Ella comenzó…

… y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hice algo que quizá no debí haber hecho, pero la verdad me da igual, porque ahora sí puedo escribir tal cual cada cosa que me dijo: activé la grabadora de mi celular. ¡Oh sí! Soy un genio y esta vez lo digo en serio (mientras ella no se entere y me haga lamentarlo). Y el asunto fue el siguiente (después de los primeros segundos que no pude grabar, pero que fueron algunos tartamudeos y divagaciones de su parte):

"…pues toda esta semana he estado pensando al respecto," lo que yo le dije "y la verdad es que no ha sido fácil."

"Tomoyo, te dije que no tenías que sentirte presionada" respondí yo como buen amigo _resignado _que soy. Recuerden que yo soy el bueno de la película.

"No, tranquilo, tú no me presionaste… sino yo" un delicioso silencio, "es que, a pesar de todo, no me gustaría perder tu amistad."

De acuerdo, voy a aceptarlo: esto fue como una piedra de 10 kg sobre mi cabeza. ¿A qué hombre en su sano juicio le gusta escuchar algo así después de haberle declarado a una mujer sus sentimientos? Pero ahí va el bueno de Touya otra vez, sonriendo como un pedazo de cartón (aunque era inútil, porque de todas formas no podía voltear a verla) y diciendo: "Oye, por nuestra amistad no te preocupes, yo entiendo que te sientas…"

Y ella me interrumpió, ¡oh, gracias a Dios que me interrumpió, porque no tenía una maldita idea de lo que tenía que decir!

"Pero me gustaría arriesgarme, porque yo me siento igual que tú".

¡Dios existe! Yo estaba brincando por dentro, como si fuera delantero del Verdy (1) celebrando el gol para su primera victoria en siglos, aunque por fuera me limité a morderme la boca por completo para no gritar. No obstante, todavía me hice el que no entendía: "¿Igual que yo?"

"Pues… tú también me gustas"

¡Las palabras mágicas! La hubiera abrazado en ese momento de haber podido, pero había prometido quedarme quietecito.

"Entonces... ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo, mejor amiga del monstruo?" pregunté con una sonrisa casi guasona en el rostro. Ella no respondió inmediatamente, pero la escuché levantarse. Creí que se iba a cambiar de fila para llegar a mi asiento, pero simplemente se inclinó hacia mí desde donde estaba y me dio un beso que me dejó la mejilla helada y me subió el corazón a la garganta (y yo que creía que eso era una exageración). Luego respondió: "Sí, hermano gruñón de mi mejor amiga".

Gol. 2-0 a favor. Pero decidí que no me iba a conformar con eso, así que me levanté y finalmente la encaré, viendo que ella estaba roja como un tomate (y quizá yo también, aunque podría culpar al vino).

"¿Llamas a eso un beso? Creí que querías arriesgarte" (hasta me sentí James Bond con esa frase) y la besé como Dios manda, en la boca, primero muy suavemente para sentirla temblar como una niña y luego… pues como hace siglos quería besarla y, siendo sinceros, es como estar en la gloria. Luego de eso nos abrazamos y nos hubiéramos quedado platicando hasta el amanecer si no hubiera entrado el zoquete de Shinto-san a llamarnos porque ya nos iban a cerrar el teatro. De todas formas continuamos platicando en el bar del hotel cuando regresamos, hablando sobre lo que tuvimos que pasar para darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos, sobre si le diremos a Sakura y cómo lo haremos, y analizando si debíamos informar al coro al respecto o esperar un poco más (de cualquier forma se enterarán). Platicamos sobre lo que pensábamos uno del otro hace 10 años y cosas así. Hace apenas una media hora que nos despedimos (lo primero que hice fue llegar a prender la lap para escribirlo todo) y, a pesar de que nos veremos mañana (bueno, al rato, porque ya son casi las 5 de la mañana), no sabíamos cómo despedirnos, cual mocosos adolescentes.

En resumidas cuentas: ¡Estoy feliz! Es como si la vida hubiera decidido ser un poco menos cruel y comenzara a darle algunas lindas sorpresas al buen Touya. De hecho, si estuviera lloviendo me saldría a bailar y cantar como Frank Sinatra (bueno, solamente cantar, porque lo de bailar no es lo mío). No fue fácil, y aún me parece increíble todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a esto, así como tampoco sé cómo resultará nuestra relación ni a dónde nos llevará, pero sé que valió la pena… y ahora no puedo esperar a ver las caras de los demás idiotas cuando vean que, a pesar de todo lo que hicieron para evitarlo, lo logramos.

Por otra parte, la cara que no quiero ver es la de Yuki cuando regresemos a Kyoto… ya casi puedo escuchar su voz cuando me diga "te lo dije".

* * *

**(1) **Tokyo Verdy es un equipo real de fútbol con pésimas rachas e incluso un descenso a segunda división, de donde no se ha recuperado.

_**Notas de la autora: **__los comentarios vienen en el siguiente capítulo_


	37. 9 de octubre

_Lunes 9 de octubre._

Son las 5 de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Hace cerca de una hora que regresé a la habitación y lo estoy intentando, pero estoy demasiado feliz como para poder relajarme totalmente.

Hoy o, mejor dicho, ayer, finalmente le confesé a Touya todo. Me estaba muriendo de nervios y vergüenza, pero lo logré. A decir verdad, desde el jueves que me decidí a hacerlo me comí tres uñas y hasta me enfermé del estómago (no precisamente por las uñas) el viernes; el sábado casi no dormí, pero la real hora de la verdad llegó el domingo en la noche de gala.

Y Touya sólo lo hizo peor: se veía demasiado bien; estaba guapísimo. La última vez que lo había visto tan elegante fue en la boda de Sakura, y ahora que las mujeres del coro saben que es heterosexual fue bastante difícil encontrar un momento para poder hablar con él. Mientras tanto, para evitar que regresara huyendo al hotel y desistiera de confesarme a Touya, Haruka-san y Fujioka-san me estuvieron rondando con sendas copas de vino, intentando embriagarme para "darme valor". Lo bueno es que no lograron hacer que me tomara más de dos, o en lugar de una declaración habría terminado en algo… mucho más "esclarecedor".

Finalmente vi mi oportunidad cuando él se apartó hacia el auditorio del teatro (estábamos en la recepción). A partir de ahí ya no recuerdo bien qué es lo que pasó, pero sí sé que me temblaban las piernas y no era precisamente por el vino. Ni siquiera quise que me mirara y me escondí detrás de él entre las butacas, pero continué tartamudeando hasta el final, con el corazón en la garganta y la cabeza dándome vueltas. No podía ni respirar y me sudaban ambas manos. No sé si lo peor era saber que desde algún lugar del teatro esas dos mujeres nos estaban espiando, pero supe que todo había valido la pena cuando al final él me preguntó si me gustaría salir con él.

¡Fue hermoso! Y de sólo recordarlo me arde la cara hasta las orejas. Nuevamente me sentí como si tuviera quince años y regresara de mi primera cita con un chico. Yo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ya no éramos unos niños, porque él me miró con esa sonrisa burlona y sexy que tiene y me preguntó si acaso eso era un beso. A continuación me demostró lo que es un beso de verdad muy al estilo Touya Kinomoto… y sólo hay una cosa que puedo decir al respecto: quiero más de ésos.

Después fuimos interrumpidos por Kentarou-kun, pero continuamos en el bar del hotel, platicando hasta cerca de las 4 de la mañana sobre muchas cosas, desde lo que hacíamos cuando recién nos conocimos, hasta lo que hemos vivido en los últimos meses. Aunque me abstuve especialmente de decirle algo y creo que seguiré haciéndolo durante un buen tiempo: yo ya había estado enamorada de él cuando era chica, e incluso se me rompió el corazón cuando supe (o, mejor dicho, supuse) que él era gay y salía con Yukito-san. De hecho, como muchas veces suele suceder, el hermano de mi mejor amiga resultó ser mi primer amor sin que él llegara a sospecharlo. Así transcurrió mi primer diario: empezado con letras cargadas de emoción por las aventuras de Sakura, la gran Card Captor, y concluido 3 años después, cuando decidí cerrar esas páginas al mismo tiempo que cerraba la herida por mi primer amor después de haber pasado meses imprimiendo mi dolor de niña enamorada a esas páginas, sin pensar que algún día escribiría otras nuevas que me harían recordar aquellos tristes tiempos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Por cierto, eso es algo que tampoco Sakura sabe… y me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando se entere no sólo de eso, sino de que ahora soy novia de su odioso y sobre protector hermano.

Espero que no sea igual que hace 5 años, cuando se enteró de que su papá y mi mamá estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__finalmente llegó el final (aunque parezca pleonasmo). Ojalá no hayan estado esperando un final espectacular, pues ciertamente es un final sencillo para una historia sencilla, aunque espero que les haya gustado así. Como había dicho antes, el final estaría dividido en dos entregas (siendo que tenemos dos puntos de vista), de manera que preferí hacerlo de manera simultánea para que no hubiera discontinuidad. Por cierto, nuevamente mi perspectiva favorita fue la de Touya (¿quién iba a imaginar que el hombre sería tan tramposo para grabarlo todo?), aunque quise terminar con Tomoyo dando un par de sorpresas al final, aceptando que no es la primera vez que se enamora de ese guapo trigueño… y dando un dato curioso respecto a Fujitaka y Sonomi, con el cual decidí terminar. ¿Por qué? Por el sólo hecho de dejarlas imaginando la escena._

_¿Y qué habría sucedido si Tomoyo nunca hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que Touya era homosexual? Quizás se hubieran ahorrado muchos años… pero tampoco habría existido este fic ni me hubiera divertido tanto escribiéndolo, jojo._

_Lamento haber dejado a más de una con ganas de ver algo sobre Sakura en este fic, pero no se dio la ocasión (había pensado en un momento poner un ligero intercambio de correspondencia entre las dos amigas, pero no resultó al final). _

_Quiero agradecer a todas las que tuvieron la paciencia de continuar esta historia hasta el final. Admito que no estaba pensada para durar tanto, pero eso es algo que uno nunca puede suponer cuando tiene una nueva historia en la cabeza. De todas formas fueron ustedes quienes me animaron a continuar cuando surgían asuntos que me impedían hacerlo y por ello estoy muy agradecida y espero poder correspondido bien y que la historia haya realmente merecido su atención._

_¡Un gran abrazo a todos!_

**Judithroad: **Muchas gracias. Debo confesar que es bueno que hayas descubierto este fic a estas alturas, así no tuviste que esperar los largos meses sin actualización, lo cual también es bueno para mi salud, pues no querrás sumarte a aquellas que sí querrían matarme, jeje. Por otra parte, con gusto me comunicaría contigo por msn, pero lamentablemente las direcciones de correo no aparecen en ff. Net y no tengo idea de cuál es tu correo (el formato que debes utilizar es como éste para que pueda verlo y entenderlo: nombre(arroba)dominio(punto)com… y los guiones bajos tampoco salen en la página). Saludos!

**Hyacint Mtz: **¿por qué te cambiaste el Nick? Definitivamente si no me hubieras dicho jamás lo hubiera descubierto. De cualquier manera, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta y saber que retomaste la historia para someter nuevamente a análisis a Tomoyo y a las mujeres en general, jeje. A mí también me pone algo triste saber que esto terminará, pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionada de cerrar este ciclo y… bueno, no lo he hecho del todo "público" aún, pero tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente sobre CCS y también eso me emociona. No temas reclamarme si no te gusta el final!


End file.
